


Smoke on the Water

by AnAngryRat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngryRat/pseuds/AnAngryRat
Summary: Tony left as a fugitive from his old pack carrying only his bots on him. After meeting another omega under the same pressures he decides to make his own pack.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 134





	1. Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this 56k monstrosity started two years ago and became a quarantine project. It deals with miscarriages and abortion and is one of the underlying themes of Tony's arc it takes a while to hit that emotional note but when it does its obvious. I am not going to lie its as badly or nearly as badly edited as some of my other fics. Enjoy. Or hate. I made it. And I've made worst mistakes before.

The night Tony left he hadn’t really thought beyond his runes and the automatons. This was not a problem in the beginning. He would hunt and catch enough food and be fine just as a coyote could be. It was spring and their movement was done mostly at night. Then his hair began to lengthen and he realized he hand’t stood on tow legs in nearly a week. The lack of pack bonds he hand so easily severed crawled over him. Jarvis would speak but there were moments in which Tony could not hear the words. Tony led Jarvis in the steam wagon he’d stolen along with his other useless possessions towards a town. Tony stood on two legs his hair over grown and his facial hair threatening to over throw his face when another shoe dropped. He was an ‘unbound’ omega.   
Shopkeepers would not allow him to buy. He could grab a slice or bread or two but his status and his haggard appearance spoke only of disgrace. They turned him away to the point he had to bribe a mother walking home just to cut his hair. She did more than that and even allowed him a bath. Tony left Jarvis and Dummy in the carriage hidden between one building and the next. He did not stay long. Leaving just after his bath. The woman caught his arm.   
“There’s an omega sanctuary just a mile south of here.” She said holding her chubby toddler on her hip. Tony looked between her and the door.   
“Thank you,” he said slipping her another pound and one of his clocks. “You are too kind fair beta.”   
She clasped his hand. “My sister was once where you are. I owe her soul the kindness she could not find.”  
Tony nodded. “Bless.”  
He went to the omega sanctuary. He needed a pack. The feral nature of being without he could feel crawling along his skin threatening to over take his sanity. He’d been gone for but a month but even the coyote in him needed someone else. Something not metal.   
The sanctuary was very flowery and moved once a week to another town trying to sell off omega’s to the highest bidder. Tony was previously mated and used material wasn’t sold so he was relatively safe stealing from their ‘charity.’ Three weeks of being with the despicable humans did Tony finally leave and find himself a boarding house that accepted lone omega’s. It was there that he finally found himself with the prospect of creating a pack.   
Tony stared at the omega on the other side of the boarding house. He'd been staring at Jarvis when he thought Tony wasn't looking. Large brown eyes partially concealed with salt and pepper black hair. Tony was charmed. Jarvis clanked his legs against the other side of the table appearing not to notice his admirer.  
"I'm going to throw something at him." Tony said aloud. Dummy beeped in his bag and the faint whirr of his little wheels gave his point. Whatever that point may be. Tony never knew.  
"That is unwise, sir." Jarvis replies his metal head turning towards Tony. His voice echoes for a fraction of a second making his already odd form even more unearthly. Tony stared at the small slits in the metal, then threw a piece of his toast at the other man. Jarvis let out a sigh and went back to kicking his legs. Tony had once implied that Jarvis liked the sound of his knees clacking with movement and Jarvis had scoffed at the idea of ever being so childish.  
Tony watched the other omega wander over eyes wary.  
"My apologies," he said in a low tone. He began to walk away without another word. Tony caught his sleeve.  
"Are you a scientist?" He asked stuffing cheese in his mouth.  
"Uh..." the omega hummed.  
"Sit." He did. Tony leaned in. "You must be a scientist." Tony said. "Most don't notice my automaton."  
"I am a doctor, no scientist I ensure you. But you’re right about the automaton. It's very..." The omega stared at Jarvis who watched back his slotted eyes showing nothing. "Life like."  
"That was the intent." Tony said gesturing with a piece of cheese.  
"Fascinating," the doctor said eyes bright and calculating. Tony smiled. He knew that look. Jarvis was something else. With a hat on he looked like a little boy in a suit. He was actually a thousand-year-old man that was maybe a ten-year-old automaton. Dummy beeped offended. Tony ignored him.  
"What is your name, my friend?" Tony said sticking out his hand. The other man took it.  
"Bruce P--," he stumbled. "Banner.” The packless rarely carry a second name.  
Tony nodded sympathetic. They were alone in a boarding house for a reason.  
"Good news Mr. Banner, my friend, you're now part of my pack. You may call yourself a Stark if you so please."  
"Two omegas aren't a pack."  
"Two scientist and two automatons on the other hand," Tony said leaning over to tap Bruce on the nose," Are."  
"That's still-"  
"Shh... none of that. Alphas, betas, muddle things up. Let us be this pack. I watch your back and you watch mine."  
"But..."  
"If your referring to the second automaton he's in a bag because he can't stop rolling off of tables."  
Bruce choked on an incredulous laugh. "Is that so?"  
Tony pulled Dummy out and set him upright on the table. Dummy rolled his little arm waving as it 'looked' around until he fell into Jarvis' lap. Jarvis put him dutifully back into the bag. Bruce chuckled.  
"Did you make them?"  
Tony tapped Jarvis' knee thoughtfully. "Heavens no, my old alpha bought them for me."  
"They must have loved you very much." Bruce responded sympathetically. Tony's smile tightened along with his stomach. He pushed his plate away.  
"That he did. God bless his soul."  
Bruce patted his hand. "At least you have his gifts."  
Tony shrugged it off. "Irrelevant at the moment. What matters now is that I've have started my own pack of scientists and we can leave this dreadful place."  
"I never said I was a scientist or that I'd join your pack."  
Tony's mind flirted with the idea of runes and rituals and what type of tonic would get a man to join his pack anyway. He dropped them. Bruce would say yes of his own free will.   
"You're not a scientist?"  
Bruce pushed his plate away. "I am."  
Tony snapped his fingers. "Knew it."  
"A doctor." Bruce finished.  
"We'll get a long splendidly. I am fond of old anatomy and physiology."  
"But I won't join your pack."  
Tony eyed him. The man had his gaze fixed on his hands, shoulders pulled in. He was scared. For whom, Tony couldn't say. What he could say on the other hand… "Travel companion then?" It was less solid than pack but... Jarvis' head creaked up at him perceptive as always.  
"I could use one of those." Bruce said quietly.  
Tony turned to exchange a look with Jarvis. Hook, line and sinker. Tony Stark had a packmate. Even if he didn't know it yet.

Steve slept on the cold hard ground with Thor wrapped around him to keep the early spring blizzard off his form. Thor was, to Steve's knowledge, indestructible. He snored loudly into Steve’s ear barely even noticing the storm. Steve stirred. Something had awakened his consciousness. There was the faintest flap of large wings. Steve’s ears flicked. Thor burrowed further into him trying to shush the overly wary alpha. Steve shrugged him off. There were two other sounds of the sound of soft paws near silent on the forest floor. Steve picked himself up haunches drawn. What could possibly coming for him?   
They had left the war torn country over a month ago and had not seen a soul along their path to the coast. Thor heaved a great doggy sigh and stood up towering over Steve’s not so slight form.   
The three came closer and Steve let out a growl of warning. They slowed and the bird shifted from a drop rolling into a very familiar looking man.   
Steve shifted standing on two legs for the first time in too long. “Colonel Wilson!” He called excited. Sam smiled and pulled him into a rough hug. A three legged white wolf with a black wolf on his heels pulled through the trees.  
They shifted when they were clear in his line of view.   
“Colonel Romanov! Lieutenant Barnes!” Steve cried. He pulled Sam with him so he could tug the others to him. Once he felt the tight bonds of unithood click together holding them steadfast he turned to Thor who had become human once again.   
“This was my old covert op’s team before Latveria shifted from Herasil to Rance.” Steve explained gesturing to them. “This is Lord Thor Odinson. He became my battle partner with the war became small battles looking for wayward troops.”   
Sam came up and took his hand. “Good to meet you,” he said friendly as ever. Thor pulled him into a hug then grabbed the other two alphas so they were all in a hug.   
“The pleasure is all mine!” Thor greeted squeezing them within an inch of their life. Once they were released and had steadied themselves from the force of Thor, Steve found the question he’d been lost to ask.   
“Why are you here? I thought you joined the American based militia group.”   
Sam and Natasha exchanged an uneasy look. “It fell apart.”   
Bucky scrubbed a hand through his hair. “The top weapons manufacturer suddenly stopped and when the weapons began to malfunction, our trade became a hand to hand combat.”  
“Then there were the nationalist who had infiltrated the group long before we got there.” Natasha added. “Shield disintegrated into three powerhouses who opened up a protection agency.”   
“We got fucked and left in the dust,” Sam said straightforward.   
Steve laughed it sounded animal and strange to his ears. “That still doesn’t explain why you are here?”   
Now Sam and Natasha turned to Bucky. “We need a leader.”   
Steve’s face fell from the cheer of seeing his long lost friends back again. “It seems like you’re—”  
“We had to leave someone behind because the pack was going feral.” Bucky said cutting him off.   
“You led us all once before, a pack of alpha’s, you can again.” Bucky stated with a surety that Steve felt was ungrounded.   
“We can go to America!” Thor said excitedly.   
Steve turned to him then the other’s who he called his friend. He couldn’t sleep on the ground as an animal with Thor forever. Thor deserved better than that. At the faces of his own unit he could tell they wanted better than that for him too.   
“I shall try my best, Lieutenant Barnes.”   
Bucky sighed with relief. “Thank you, brother.”   
Steve scratched his head. “We were headed to the coast anyway. This is just a new direction.”   
“Yes. Let’s rest tonight then we shall travel.” Bucky said.   
“Good idea.” They all shifted then needing the extra fur against the flurries that had become more prominent during their conversation. Steve laid down first then Bucky, Natasha next and Sam, Thor came last keeping them all warm. Steve didn’t sleep immediately but stayed awake to relish in the face of group comfort. Pack. He’d been but a boy since he had one of those and he would love to try to have one once again.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked the next morning as Tony finished strapping items to his mechanical cart.  
"The ocean."  
"I object on account of the sand getting in my joints, sir." Jarvis said and hopped up on top taking the wheel.  
"Then West. It seems to be brighter than here." Tony amended.  
"There will be larger packs there too." Bruce said, like Tony actually planned to join a normal pack hierarchy again. Absolutely adorable.  
"That too."  
"Excellent thinking, Dr. Banner." Jarvis said heavily. Tony tapped him roughly with his screw driver.  
"Either way, my dear, please get in. Jarvis will drive, and I'll lead." Tony said gesturing into the cart.  
"Your alpha must have been rich to the point of insanity, Mr. Stark. I cannot believe you are in search of a pack."  
"My alpha was rich, but it was I who made the steam powered carriage, Dr. Banner."  
"Metal worker, are you?"  
"Among other things," Tony said taking off his clothes. "I must tell you, once we find a home we may have to sleep outside while I set up the plumbing for a proper wash."  
"I'm afraid I don't follow."  
"Stay afraid, my friend," Tony told him smiling manically. He tossed his shirt and pants through the window. "It'll help you while our companionship begins its bloom.  
"That is not helpful, Mr-" Bruce didn't finish because Tony shifted and pretended he didn't understand.  
When he opened his mouth again, the carriage creaked forward and the whistling of steam in its engine covered his words. Tony laughed to himself with a hefty shake of his furred shoulders and then set off at a light jog. Jarvis followed swiftly behind him on the paved road.

Hours later next to a river that ran not far from the road Bruce stared unashamed at Tony who refilled the steamer.  
"Are you planning on courting me?" Tony said without looking. He was still naked not seeing the use for propriety when he was going to be shifting again so soon.  
"What? No!"  
Tony tilted his head towards him with a smirk. "The last man who looked at me with that intensity became my consort, Dr. Banner."  
Bruce blushed. "I have no intentions. I just feel as though I am burdening you."  
Tony shrugged and reached down for more water, Jarvis coming up and helping him with his own jug. "You’re not a burden at all. The only one in the cart was Dummy before and he was getting rather lonely."  
Bruce hummed and the two fell silent. The tinkling of the water over stones and the hush of the steamer being filled.   
"Frankly, I'm not sure I trust you, Mr. Stark."  
"Well," Tony said handing the water jug to Jarvis. The metal man took it and ticked and tocked his was back around the cart. "We hardly know each other. It's been less than 24 hours. Let's not rush into hasty conclusions alright?"  
"Of course, Mr. Stark." Bruce replied suspiciously.  
At that moment Dummy rolled off the roof of the carriage and on to the soft grass with a loud clank. Tony let out a string of curses that derailed the following conversation as he fixed the small robot into a discussion about Tony's use of the English language.

Bruce was staring at him again that night. A look that meant he wanted to ask something but wasn't sure if he could. It was like a confused watermelon. It depressed Tony to see it.  
"Out with it, the question could not sour my mood as much as your depressed look has." Tony snapped over dinner. The inn they were staying at had possibly the worst stew Tony had ever graced his pallet. Making it not so much as dinner but rapidly cooling dog food.   
"I just find it odd that you would take suppressants, Mr. Stark."  
Tony frowned. "I thought they were odorless."  
Bruce smiled causing Tony's frown to deepen into a pout. "They are I just caught you taking them early today."  
"Of course. I expected this. I do take them. They were left over from my previous alpha." Tony flicked the soup around. "I'm running out."  
Bruce paused before patting his hand. "Then it’s a good thing you picked up a fellow doctor isn't it."  
Tony smiled covering his hand. "That it is."

Three days into their journey Tony had an epiphany.  
"You smell odd and that's why people avoid us on the road." Tony exclaimed pointing at Bruce. Bruce jerked back shocked. It was the dead of night and they were snuggled together under the stars. The fire was close, and Jarvis was stoking it his little clockwork head ticking from side to side. Dummy rocked himself sleepily back and forth. Bruce said nothing but stared at Tony's manic grin.  
"What?" He whispered.  
"You smell like rotten magic. How'd that happen?"  
"That's a touchy subject, Mr. Stark."  
"Hey, it's just us. Fellow omegas, on our own, against the grand wide world."  
"I don't want to talk about it, like how you don't talk about how Jarvis smells like blood."  
"'Tis the iron."  
"That would fool anyone else, but not a doctor."  
Tony swallowed. "Fair trade. I have but one question and you in return may ask one too."  
Bruce was quiet for a long time. Tony, for once, waited him out. "Ask away."  
"Should I prepare for something ugly."  
"No. There's no stopping it when it comes."  
Tony nodded. "I do always love to play with fire. Ask your burning question, Doctor. I'm curious as to what you want to know."  
"Who's blood runs Jarvis?"  
Tony stared at the stars, ignoring how Jarvis stilled, the faint clink of his joints turning the air into frigid silence.  
"Someone long dead, Doctor Banner." Jarvis answered. "Nothing that should be of concern."  
Tony didn't need to turn to know that Bruce was frowning. "But how is he still working-"  
"None of your concern, Doctor." Jarvis said again over him. It was slightly biting despite the automatons soothing monotone.  
"Fine. My question has been answered." Bruce growled.  
"Ask another." Tony said as a peace offering. Wasn't like he couldn't lie. Or twist truths.  
"What happened to your alpha?"  
"He died in a lab accident and because I had no blood relation the pack kicked me out." Tony answered before Jarvis could cover his tracks again.  
"I'm sorry."  
Tony laughed turning over to face away from Bruce. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Tragedy follows me, might as well grab a friend who follows tragedy."  
"Or creates it."  
"Then you would be the tragedy that follows. Works out for me best, does it not?"  
"I suppose it does."  
"Then we are a perfect match."  
There was a smile in Bruce's voice. "That we are."

The days then weeks passed and nothing much changed, Bruce stayed in the carriage accepting of the quiet ride with Tony ambling around as a wolf choosing paths that fit his whimsy. When night followed the setting sun Tony would find a prey or two bring them back and hand them over to Bruce to cook. He'd shift back, and they'd talk. About alchemy, metal work, the last things they heard from science journals back when they had such things. When the conversation would run out Tony would play find the planet with Bruce. (He was not particularly good at it which was why Bruce always won.) then they'd sit in comfortable silence with only the fire, Jarvis' eternal clicks and Dummy's sleepy wheel spins for company. They passed through towns, Tony keeping quiet and Bruce looking warily for a pack before they'd head out again, sleeping on hard ground and under the stars, insects, dirt, no bed...Tony hated it.  
They were headed to a city surrounded in lights and laughter. The sky was darkening to dusk almost behind them and Tony pushed forward regardless dead set on sleeping in an actual bed. He wanted a shower. A meal made of seasoned meat. Or let the heavens bless him with stew. Any kind. To town they went. Bruce was so haggard he didn't even put up a fuss when they pulled over to refill the carriage.  
"What about the city calls to you? From my perspective it seems you hate people and crowded areas."  
"A mirror to shave with," Bruce said scratching at his scruff. "I need to get rid of this creature before I slice my own face off shaving blindly."  
Tony laughed. "I seek warmth and a bed, you seek a mirror."  
"Among other things." Bruce sighed his eyes closing behind his spectacles. He listed where he stood holding up the water tin. Tony steadied him with a hand. He held on longer than necessary. Bruce was still seeking a pack. Of course. Why wouldn't he? People go mad without packs. Or they realize two omegas can create a pack. A good one at that. Tony shook out his pail rougher than necessary. A damn fine pack they were.  
Tony was too caught up in his thoughts to hear them come upon them. Jarvis let out a gasp and Tony was on all fours and growling the fur barely set in place before the thought to shift reached his mind. Four men crowded in. Tony's eyes adjusting to their figures in the dark. One held Jarvis a knife to his neck. They probably couldn't see the metal in the dim light. Tony and Bruce were forced against the carriage.  
"We want nothing but your money," the alpha said his squared head shadowed in the night.  
"I want the small one’s pussy." A beta said.  
"And maybe your sex," the alpha amended. Tony's hackles raised, and he let loose a snarl. The pack slowly inched closer and Tony waited until they were close enough to bite. Jarvis would be fine if the knife touched him. Bruce...should...where was Bruce? Tony's eyes scanned but found him held by one of the bandits. Five. Shit. There are guns three feet away if he could just...  
"Sir," Jarvis said. The pack of bandits as a whole stopped. Tony turned and the large mass of wolf easily the size of the carriage tore a bandit in two halves, one half in his teeth the other in his mangled and clawed hands. Tony darted under the carriage and hid. Jarvis would live. He knew to play dead when danger was involved. People rarely desecrate the dead. Monsters were another story. Fuck. Where’s Dummy? Tony twitched his ears listening to the little creatures’ wheels and... clanking in the carriage, shaking it side to side. Thank the Lady for small miracles.   
The screams of the would be pack of bandits would later star in the edges of Tony’s nightmares. He dropped his body as far down to ground as it could go. Jarvis. Dummy was still in the carriage and safe, but Jarvis was out there. He crawled out staying as a wolf to keep his senses despite the better accessibility of limbs.  
A large snout met him on the other side of the carriage. Tony slowly looked up it until he met large angry green eyes. Tony waited. The snout opened, and Tony wondered with all the sins he had behind him if it was a cosmic joke that he'd be eaten by his first friend in eight years. A tongue rolled out and licked him nose to tail. Pack. The gesture said. Tony could feel the saliva and blood matting his fur and making it stand to attention like all his muscles. He blinked and shook himself letting out a tiny lick for the other wolfs (if you could call it that) nose. Pack. He responded. The wolf nodded and sat it bared it’s neck submitting. Then slowly the earth shimmered and shook then collapsed and there was Bruce once again. Covered in blood and viscera but unharmed all the same.  
"What..."  
Tony shifted ignoring him and standing up.  
"Jarvis!" He called looking about wildly.  
"Over here, Sir."  
Tony ran towards the sound of his voice. Click, clank. Tony looked up. Jarvis sat on a tree branch just above his head clicking his legs again.  
"Doctor Banner turned into a monster." He said matter-of-factly. Tony laughed and opened up his arms. Jarvis slowly slid into them. Tony held his heavy metallic body like his life depended on it.  
"I beg to differ," Tony said turning back to the carriage. "We found proof that me and Bruce are a pack."  
"Is that where all the blood came from?"  
"An unorthodox but useful pack."  
"Horrifying was the word you needed, Sir."  
"Hush you," Tony scolded setting Jarvis down.  
He heard the thwack of Dummy's claw clutching and a small whispered curse.  
"Going somewhere Doctor Banner?" Tony called.  
"I- uh," Bruce backed out of the carriage carrying an angry squirming Dummy with him. Dummy had clung to one of the ripped pieces of Bruce’s shirts. "Yes?"  
Tony walked up to him wiggling a finger. "Oh, no, no, no, your counterpart does not declare me pack and then have you run away. We are going to stay together the way true packmates should." Tony declared hands on his hips and chest out.  
"That would be more effective if you were clothed." Bruce said. He was putting his belongings back awkwardly around Dummy's still closed claw.  
"It is the man that makes the clothing not the clothing that makes the man," Tony replied flippantly.  
"That doesn't make sense."  
Tony shrugged. "Let's head to town, wash the blood from our bodies and talk about, your other half."  
Bruce sighed getting into the carriage. "Yes, Mr. Stark."  
Jarvis climbed his way to his post. "Jarvis, darling, I won't be able to guide you, will you be able to find accommodations?"  
"The penny bag is where you left it. It should be not a problem, sir."  
Tony smiled patting Jarvis' leg. "Thank you."  
"For you, sir, anything."  
Tony smiled at the warmth of affection filling him. He watched Jarvis’ steady slotted eyes flicker for a moment. He patted the automaton’s leg once more and left him.

Bruce startled when Tony entered the carriage. Tony sat down ignoring his discomfort and pressed the release button on Dummy's claw and set him down on the floor.  
Bruce waited. Tony reached down and pulled out a pair of dirty pants and a shirt.  
"It's a curse." Bruce blurted out his face drawn and pale.  
"For what." Tony asked quiet. He reached down to put on his shoes.  
"Trying to improve god’s creation."  
Tony barely even hesitated the process of tying his shoes. "So, you've met The Father."  
"He was not pleased."  
"The Lady must favor you or your other half would have over thrown you months ago."  
"Have you met them?"  
"When you've seen as much death as I have, they cross your path to see if you've died. I've surprised them on every occasion."  
"Amazing."  
Tony looked up at him from under his lashes. "My last lover said the same, and from the frequency you drop the word I would think that you’re interested."  
Color covered Bruce's pallid skin and he looked away pushing up his spectacles.  
"I will never have that intention, Mr. Stark."  
"What? Too lithe for you?"  
"Too omega."  
Tony laughed. "Doctor Banner you dog. You’re an alpha lover. Should have known."  
Bruce crossed his arms and frowned. "I thought it was obvious."  
"It was," Tony said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make you feel better."  
Bruce looked at his shoes. "You have my thanks."  
"You’re most welcome."


	2. Clint

The tavern they reached was extremely crowded. Tony was thankful they came in from the back because nothing was more suspicious than two men covered in blood walking through the front door of a heavily populated area. Tony locked Dummy in the carriage and Jarvis stayed with him playing up his role as slave boy and not automaton. Tony and Bruce spent a good hour bathing, while Tony babbled about pipes and creating a water system in a house so heating it over the fire wasn't necessary. So impractical. Let him fix it. They were all for staying in their room for the night until their stomachs got the better of them. Bruce groaned getting up for a meal. Tony, feeling rightfully twitchy, grabbed his wristlet and left their room telling him to lie in bed and rest. Bruce was snoring before Tony even closed the door.  
The taverns common area was crowded, noisy, and restless. It took near a century to wave down a bar maiden and get his orders to the kitchen. It was in the millennium of waiting for his food to get to the table that he felt a hand slide up his thigh. Tony saw red and flicked his wristlet unbuckling it so it could transform into a gun. He pointed it at the other man’s crotch. "I would advise you to remove your hand, sir." Tony said pressing the barrel into the man’s groin. The man moved his hand quickly but did not get up. Tony eyed him then jerked back in surprise.  
"Mr. Barton!"  
Clint smiled like the cat that got the mouse his blue eyes crinkling in a way they had not when they last met. "Lord Stark! I thought I recognized that ass."  
"And I, that wandering hand." Tony replied slyly. "Where's your horrid companion?"  
“She left with her other half and…Lieutenant Barnes to track down the Captain." Clint said waving a barmaid down. "Two beers." He asked. She eyed the two omegas strangely, but Clint and Tony ignored her.   
“The Captain?” Tony asked. “Aren’t you with Shield, why would you need a military person?”  
Clint played with an arrow between his hands. “It crumbled shortly after you left. We had a lot of traitors.”  
Tony placed a hand over Clint’s. “I’m sorry. Did they leave you?”  
Clint’s eyes hardened telling Tony all he needed to know. Tony’s grip tightened and Clint took his hand before they let go together.  
"How are you?” Clint asked changing the subject.  
"Fantastic. My husband is dead, and I am now a bachelor in the wind," Tony said. His food showed up, but he felt obligated to stay with Clint and catch up.  
"Congratulations!" Clint exclaimed slapping him on the back. "That must be a relief."  
"You have no idea."  
"I might. So, me and you, omegas in the wild."  
"You maybe, I on the other hand have a pack."  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
"Who are they?"  
"An amazing man named Doctor Bruce Banner."  
“And?”  
Tony called Jarvis over in lieu of answering. Clint's interest dropped, and he stared narrowed eyed at Tony. The barmaid dropped off their beer.  
"Two people are not a pack." Clint said once she left.  
"Three people are, if you would like to join." Tony offered taking another sip of his drink.  
"What's their designation?” Clint asked suspiciously.  
“Does it matter?”   
Clint shrugged. “I was going to say yes either way. I’ve been on my own for only a month and I’m going right mad about it.”   
Tony chugged his glass. “Excellent! Let’s drink to it.”   
Clint lifted his and followed suit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ordered two more. “Lets.”

Eight or so drinks later Tony returns to the room with Bruce’s food far past cold with Clint under his arm.   
“Bruce, my darling,” he greeted kicking down the door. Bruce startled and sat up bleary eyed and glasses crooked.   
“Wha—”   
“I have found us a third pack member. Meet Mr. Clinton Francis Barton.”  
“Hi.” Bruce said.  
“’ello.” Clint said with an exaggerated wave.   
“Since, we are officially a pack, no more pack hunting for us little omegas.”  
“Ahm not liddle.” Clint giggled leaning against Tony’s shoulder. “Ahm six feet three.”  
“Metaphors go right over his pretty little head.” Tony said. He placed Bruce’s food on the night stand. Bruce listed sleepily side to side.  
“What?”  
“Now our goal is to open a tavern.” Tony continued raising his arms in the air and dropping Clint to the floor. Tony cursed.  
“We can’t open a tavern.” Bruce said laying down and ignoring his food.  
“You underestimate me, Dr. Banner.”  
“Fine,” he said around a yawn. “Let’s open a tavern.”  
Tony picked Clint off the floor and deposited him on the second bed. He giggled and stuffed his face into the pillow. Tony walked to close the door and hesitated before blowing out the rooms candle. He looked around and admired his pack. Clint was a strong hunter and Bruce was a strong mind. He had quite the pack in deed.   
“Open a tavern we shall,” he said blowing out the candle.

The three stood outside a large two-story house next to a ‘For Sale’ sign a good day’s ride out from the nearest town and nearly a fortnight since they headed out together.   
“Perfect,” Tony said smiling up at the place.   
Clint leaned on the sign. “You think we’re going to get that?”  
“It does seem rather unlikely, Sir.” Jarvis intoned from the carriage.   
Bruce just held his head in his hands. “I thought you were joking.”  
“Just think of it, Bruce’s cooking wafting from the kitchen, Clint taking orders and giving the men their drinks. I’m taking money and helping people with their luggage. It’s perfect.”  
“And who’s going to clean the place?” Clint asked clearly detailing how he wasn’t going to do just that.   
“Jarvis can do everything except washing.” Tony said. “Anyway, let’s just pay our way and start the renovations.”  
“Renovations?” Clint drawled tilting the ‘For Sale’ sign with his weight.  
“He’s trying to make water pipes run to each room and heat themselves, so we don’t have to fetch it ourselves.” Bruce answered having heard one of Tony’s complaints.  
“Like your old home?” Clint asked.  
“Like my old home.” Tony confirmed.   
They continued to stare up at the building. Tony breathed in the slightly wet air and knew that rain was upon them. He needed to buy the lease quickly if they did not get caught. With this in mind he made his way to the door Jarvis dutifully falling in step behind him.   
The door opened before he was even able to knock. The man was a brutish looking alpha already eying Tony with distrust.   
“Whadaya’ want?” The man asked his voice husky from cigarette abuse.  
“The building sir. I’d like to buy it.”  
“Where’s yer alpha?”  
“He’s at war and I thought I’d buy a home to furnish before our pups come.” Tony lied placing a hand over his belly making sure to pooch it out.  
“Poor alpha, ya got there? Sure, you couldn’t use another?” the man said with a wink.   
Tony looked back at Clint. No, with no Shield he had to be out of birth control and Bruce might murder the man which would solve a problem… but that man also had a ring so that would only cause more. Tony closed his eyes and took a breath. Duty calls.  
Tony smiled ducking his head bashfully. “I do love him quite dearly but,” he looked up under his lashes. “If it’ll get me the house.”   
The man looked over Tony and observed his pack. “I’m selling her for fifteen hundred.”  
“I have the money,” Tony replied easily. The man nodded thinking.  
“I’d have to think it over,” The man said reaching out a hand.   
Tony caught it. “In the house please, I do love discrepancy.”  
The alpha smiled showing off his brown teeth. “You drive a hard bargain, Mister—”  
“Lee.”  
“Mister Lee. I accept your deal. My names Mr. Wrotty just so yous know.” The alpha leaned in for a kiss and Tony ducked away and wrinkled his nose.   
“Let us settle my servants, first.” Tony said then leaned in to whisper in his ear. “That way we can take our time debating the price.”  
The alpha leaned back and opened the door. “Very well.”   
Tony turned and gestured for his pack to join him at the door. 

An hour of hefty ‘debate’ later the three watched Mr. Wrotty leave down the road.   
“It’s going to rain soon,” Bruce said, “Odd for him to leave in such a rush.”   
Clint was looking at Tony and said, “Good.”   
“What a truly dreadful man,” Tony said turning away. “Let us clean this wretched place.”

Bucky sat at the helm of the ship leaning over his arm holding his weight. It has been four months since he’d last seen him. Steve came up and leaned with his back on the edge to his left.   
“I feel as though there is something you and the other’s are not telling me about your missing fourth.”   
Bucky winced. “He was…is my lover.”   
“I see. Why is Colonel Romanov so attached?”  
Bucky pushed a hand through his long hair wishing for something to tie it up. “He found her and recruited her for Shield before she got drafted for the war.”   
“He wasn’t drafted.”   
“He’s an omega, Steve.”  
“Ah.”   
“Clint’s stupid. I love him, but he’s stupid. Right as we were leaving his suppressants wore off and…”  
Steve stiffened. “You left him after his heat?”  
Bucky straightened and turned so they were facing the same direction. “I told him I’d come back for him.”   
“He will never forgive you.” Steve said crossing his arms. “And you want to search for him to bring to our unit?”  
Bucky was actually pretty angry now. “Look, I know you’re long history as a virgin might make you a little dense but I love this man more than life itself and I need to go back just to see…” Bucky choked on the words. “To see if he’ll take me back.”   
“The same man you called stupid.”  
“He forgot to steal suppressants after Shield collapsed. He said he’d had birth control but the longer I’m away the more I worry.”   
Steve punched him right under his ribs where his arm was missing. “You got him pregnant!?!”   
Bucky shrunk back. “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”   
Steve slid down the side of the ship placing his head in his hands. “We are going back to America to find a man you’ve left after heat and got up the duff. He won’t even look at us.”  
Bucky holding his side crouched in front of Steve. “I mean he’s pretty stupid. He might talk to me again.”

Tony set out two rooms for the others while he spent an entire week getting the metal and mapping out the layout of the bathrooms. The next week was spent building the pipe work from the well to the house and when he got the sink in the kitchen to work he was able to transfer that to the rest of the building. The third week was installing the runes to heat the water and to cool it. The fourth week midway through helping Tony set the walls over the pipes in the second floor Clint vomited on Tony's shoes.  
"Did you get it all out or do I need to invest in another pair of shoes?" Tony asked face twisted in disgust.  
Clint flipped him off before his hand returned to his knees and he was vomiting once more.   
"Absolutely charming. This must have been why we keep you." Tony said stepping back. He was sure Clint aimed for him the third time.  
"Doctor!!" He shouted done with the situation as Clint collapsed against the wall they had barely set up. Tony caught it before it could fall on him. They hadn't set in the plaster. "Bruce!" He screeched trembling under the weight of the wall. Bruce slid into the room just in time to see Clint's eyes roll back in his head as he fainted.  
Bruce moved him away, so Tony could set down the wall. "Of course, the bastard would die before actually finishing anything." Tony grunted. The wall rested with a thump against the ground and Tony could turn his full attention on Clint who was blinking himself awake.  
"He's not dead," Bruce said checking his pulse and pupils.  
"Good, now I can kill him for vomiting all over my good work boots."  
"Can you help me carry him to the kitchen?"  
"Of course." Tony twisted around until he found Jarvis again. "Finish plastering the walls I'll come back and set the last two."  
"Very well, sir" Jarvis said with a nod of his head.  
Together Bruce and Tony led Clint out of the room near carrying him before he got his feet under him and shoved them away.  
"I'm fine. My mouth tastes like death and the rooms spinning but I'm fine."  
Bruce and Tony exchanged a look over his head. "Let's take a break regardless." Tony said. "Please, let me examine you for my own conscious, if that's alright." Bruce said.  
"Fine," Clint sighed.  
Bruce pushed Clint on top of the large dining table left over from the previous owners. He then gently nudged him onto his back. "I'm going to check your stomach very quickly." Bruce said lifting up his shirt and gently prodding his abdomen. Then he paused lower down. Clint just held an arm over his eyes appearing to be bored by the going on. Bruce prodded some more closer to the edge of his pants.  
"Doc you’re getting pretty handsy there," Clint said.  
Bruce ignored him to place his ear right under Clint's bellybutton. The other man sat up straight.  
"The Lady’s left tit!"  
Bruce pushed him back down. "Tony can you shift and listen for me?"  
Tony shrugged. "Sure." He undressed making sure his boots and pants were thrown as far as possible across the room not wanting the scent to overwhelm him when he was on all fours. Moments later his bones slid and stretched, and he shook out his fur. He put his paws up on the table and pushed himself up.  
"Listen for a beat." Bruce tapped it out on the table.  
"Am I going to die?" Clint asked.  
"Shh!" Bruce said giving him a hard glare. Tony laid his ear next to Clint's belly button his abs showing a slight paunch. Just as he picked up on the thump-thump beneath all the intestinal noises, the scent hit him. Tony jerked up and stared at Clint.  
"Did you know?" Bruce asked. "He's pretty far along for you to not have."  
"Far along in what?" Clint asked sitting up again.  
Tony shook his muzzle and then nipped Clint's thigh before getting down to shift back. Clint yelled jerking his legs up to his chest.  
"You're pregnant," Bruce said plainly.  
"What?"  
"You're pregnant," Tony repeated smacking Clint outside the head. "And you've been drinking."  
Clint rubbed his head. "I didn't know." He grumbled.   
"When was your last period?" Bruce asked clinical as always.  
Clint shrugged with a mumbled "I dunno."  
Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and Tony placed his hands on the back of a chair and let his head drop.  
"When was the last time you had intercourse then?" Bruce amended.  
"I don't see why you need to know that." Clint snapped.  
"If you have a baby in you it's going to come out sometime and the closer we are to predicting when the better," Tony growled.  
Clint flushed. "It's embarrassing."  
Tony threw up his hands. "We'll talk about baby daddy's and dark pasts later when I've taken a bath and finished a bottle of rum. But right now, we need a date, so we can start preparing. Mr. Barton, I implore you, please just share the information with the two doctors in front of you and not your packmates."  
"Three months ago, during my heat." Clint admitted.  
Bruce opened his mouth for the next medical question, but Tony held up a finger to stop him.  
"How did you not know you were pregnant?" He scolded.  
"I thought my birth control would still cover it because I hadn't had a period in months." Clint admitted.  
"Birth control still would not work during a heat."  
"I'm well aware of that as of right the fuck now."  
"Good." Tony sighed and grabbed his clothes. "We'll talk later on how we'll go about this. He's yours Doctor Banner while I take a shower and finish the room we were working on."  
Tony left closing the door behind him as Bruce asked gentle medical questions. He let out a breath. God almighty he needed a drink.

After scaring his pack by roughly throwing around the outer layers of walls and slamming the hammer louder than necessary and drinking a quarter of a pint of whiskey Tony graced them with his presence at meal time that evening.  
Clint was wrapped in their thickest blanket with a cup of tea shoved into his hand gazing blankly at the wall. Bruce watched him like a hawk over the simple chicken broth on the stove. Tony strutted into the room and sat across from Clint with an amount of flair that clashed with the cautious atmosphere. Jarvis came and stood next to Bruce hand out for the spoon he'd been using to stir. Bruce conceded and sat at the table with the other two. Tony only waited for a beat or two before he began.  
"I've been good about everyone keeping their secrets to themselves. Seems it’s time to air out the dirty laundry, build a little trust and better the pack bonds before we suddenly have a bun out of the oven. I'll start then Mr. Banner, then our little baker."  
Clint flushed. Bruce nodded understanding. Relieve stress for Clint before things got more complicated.  
Tony took a deep breath.  
"I murdered my alpha and that is why I left. It is also why a Mister Bruce Banner my 'alpha' owns this property. If Tony Stark did my alphas’ pack might find me." Tony said.  
"I figured." Clint said with a shrug. "Hated the man."  
"I thought..." Bruce started looking helpless.  
Tony shrugged. "He was a bit of a bastard." Then he gestured for Bruce to open up.  
"I turn into a giant green rage monster every time I shift." Bruce explained.  
"Really?" Clint asked incredulous.  
"Larger than the carriage," Tony confirmed.  
"Huh." Clint said processing.  
Tony and Bruce waited for him to open up.  
"I was part of a large militia pack called Shield. When Tony left his pack, they started handing us faulty weapons and that was the start." Clint said. "A lot of the pack was double spies and with insufficient weaponry the pack disintegrated. Fury, Hill and Coulson left to try and rebuild while Nat, Sam, Bucky and I tried to regroup. Without a solid leader we weren’t functioning well. It took about month and I ran out of my suppressants and birth control during that time and well..." Clint gestured to himself. "Then they left on an impossible quest through literal war-torn country to rebuild their little militia with a proper leader and I stayed…or was left behind as a liability. Depends on how you look at it."  
Tony tapped his fingers against the table. "This alpha wouldn't happen to be the same alpha that Miss Romanov was involved with would it?"  
"Perhaps."  
"You're an absolute marvel Clint Barton."  
"Thank you." Clint said droll.  
Tony took out a flask and held it out. "To our soon to be new member, may they learn from their elders not to be disasters like us." Bruce picked up a cup of tea from the counter behind him and Clint his own cup. They toasted.  
"Here, here!"  
Clint immediately spit his out with a shout of "Hot!" Tony choked on his whiskey in laughter sputtering and coughing for air. Bruce just laughed outright.  
Jarvis served them the broth and the night was spent in laughter and warmth.

It was a night when the inn was still unfinished that Tony sat leaning back staring at the stars. Clint leaned against him eyes closed and hands following the path of movement inside his belly still new and exciting. Bruce laid his head in Tony’s lap and they stared at stars.   
“I met the Lady and the Father, you know,” Clint murmured. Tony turned pressing his lips into the little fox’s head.  
“Hmm?”  
“My father had just beaten me bloody,” Clint said. Tony can feel Bruce tense against his legs and threads his fingers through the mans hair to calm him. “I was trying to hold back tears so my brother wouldn’t get angry,” Clint continued after a short pause. “They appeared and the Lady leaned down and brushed away my tears. The Father stood behind her looking amused. She pushed away my hair like my mother had done before I presented. She shushed me and placed her hands over my eyes. Then as one I heard, We take your tears for our eyes.” Clint was quiet for a long time. The crickets clicked in the distance and Tony listened to his own breathing his head still tilted over Clint’s.   
“I haven’t missed a shot since.” Clint finished his words floating into the night.   
“The Lady has spoken to me,” Tony muttered.   
“The Father to me.” Bruce said.   
Clint laughed. “We are blessed then!”  
Bruce and Tony shared a look. “I guess we are.” Tony said taking the comment positively. Bruce just turned his head away from the sky,   
“I’d like to believe,” he whispered.  
“Me too, buddy,” Clint said.   
The night sat high and the wind blew soft breezes comforting their heated thoughts.


	3. The Other Pack

Tony finished the house in three months instead of two without Clint's help. Worrying Bruce by staying up past the stars and into sunrise just to finish each room. Bruce was always right behind him painting and refurbishing the rooms he'd gotten to. Three trips into town was all it took to get the poultry and animals to maintain supply. Tony had also spent an extravagant amount of money to get them a sign that read Three Bitches Bar and Inn with a small picture of a blonde fox, a brown coyote and a large green wolf hovering behind them.  
He stared at it all the way back to the house.  
"Look!" He shouted kicking open the swinging front door. Clint tried to stand up but flailed a bit before giving up and using the chair arms to push himself out it's clutches. Bruce slunk out of the restaurant a patch of paint covering his arm.  
Tony held out the sign. "Isn't it marvelous?"  
"Fantastic!" Clint complimented holding on to an edge to get a better look. Bruce paled.  
"It's absolutely vulgar."  
Tony waved away his concern. "It'll draw in a crowd for certain."  
"What kind of crowd? We have an omega with pups on the way, Mr. Stark." Bruce stressed.  
"I have enough guns and anger to handle it. So, do not worry yourself Dr. Banner." Tony said taking it back to set up in front of the door.  
Bruce cupped his cheek and bit his thumb. "Sometimes I worry about my sanity with you two."  
Clint patted his back before his eye caught something and he waddled off. The two pups sat heavily on his frame but failed to impede his restless nature as Bruce often found him coming home with a buck around his shoulders or a pile of fish that reached near sky high. Tony would find him plastering wall while Jarvis failed to stop him or teaching Dummy how to clean struggling to even bend down. Bruce clutched his head not finding the energy to stop him from wandering off.

Tony came back from hammering the sign in place and helped Bruce finish painting the last room. Dusk set in and Tony spun slowly. Their tavern. Completed. They just needed people.  
Bruce sat down and stared at the room tables and chairs a deep roan and the walls a pleasant peach color. The bar was a bright oak and the door leading to the kitchen the same.  
Tony couldn't help but grin. "Jarvis what do you think?"  
There wasn't an answer. Tony's stomach bottomed out. Jarvis was always by his side.  
"He went out with Dummy and Clint," Bruce said calmly.  
"It's getting darker by the second," Tony said the panic still bubbling up. He ran out the door pulling off clothes as he went. He left on a wristlet having never taken it off except for baths since Bruce and his encounter with the criminal pack. "I'm going to go find them." He called out jumping into his shift.   
He stopped long enough to focus in on Clint's scent before taking off. The closer he got, other animal scents began to overlap with Clint's. Tony ran faster his muscles burning. He couldn't smell Jarvis or Dummy over the other shifters. Grunts and growls preceded him he ignored them running into the clearing regardless, Clint was on the other side and he caught sight of him holding a bow and arrow. Tony skidded in front of him and snarled. Clint didn't back down Tony set himself between his pack and the other shifters.  
"He's there."  
Tony shook off his fur and flicked his wristlet creating the gun. "Who," his voice was still touched by the change and ground like gravel.  
"Him." Clint stressed.   
Tony nodded. "Who don't I shoot?"  
"The one with three legs, Romanov, the hawk, the giant and the blonde wolf." Clint answered. Tony nodded taking in the scene. Three dead and two injured and six still fighting with the pack Clint described.  
"Fire away." He ordered. Clint let the arrow fly.  
Tony stood and fired his own weapon. In a blink the fight was over. The five shifters left alive were snarling in their direction. Tony walked out of the brush Clint right behind him both lowering their weapons. The wolves calmed and the three legged one ran around in circles unsure whether he could come up or not.  
Tony pointed at him. "Don't you dare."  
The wolf growled but sat. The second largest of the bunch shifted and Tony refused to step back as an angel approached him. May the Father have mercy. Shifters have died to reach that level of perfection.  
"Thank you for your assistance," he said holding out a hand. "Where is your leader?"  
"You're staring at him," Tony said smacking away his hand. He turned to Clint ignoring the other pack. "Where's my automatons?"  
Clint froze. "I-I--" he swallowed. "I don't know I caught, Mr. Barnes scent and I just..."  
Tony clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "You were out here for hours."  
The white wolf growled Tony pointed his gun at him just to shut him up.  
"Hey that's--"  
Tony re-aimed for Mr. Angel.  
"I didn't notice. I'm-" Clint started.  
Tony cut off his apology. "Take them to the inn and we'll talk about this later."  
"It was--"  
"Mr. Barton," Tony barked. "While I am sympathetic to your motivations my, my, automatons are gone, and it would be best for you to leave so I can handle one problem at a time."  
"Yes, Mr. Stark." Clint said walking back the way Tony came. The other pack followed him the white wolf edging in close. The shifted alpha stayed.  
"I could help."  
"Please leave," Tony demanded. The alpha nodded and joined his pack looking stricken.  
Tony turned to watch them go. It was long after they had passed his line of sight before he walked away from the clearing. He grabbed a knife from one of the dead and sliced open the back of his hand. On a tree in the denser brush he drew Dummy and Jarvis and reached. The magic touched him, and he pulled. "Darlings," he called his voice ringing like a hammer against a hot piece of metal. "Come to me." The symbols burned then disappeared. Tony sat against the tree and waited.

Clint shivered feeling Bucky's eyes on him as he led them home. He was carrying some of their bags and Captain had grabbed the rest and dressed.  
"It's good to...uh...finally meet you, Mr. Barton," Captain said.  
Clint gave him a strained smile. "Nice to meet you too, Captain."  
The captain gave him a blinding smile. "Please call me Steve or Mr. Rogers. I've heard good things about you."  
Clint eyed Bucky and Natasha. "I'm sure. I don't recognize the others in your pack."  
"Oh!" The Captain scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "There's Thor from up north.”  
"Nice to meet you," Clint said with a small wave. The shoulder sized yellow wolf Sam was perched on nodded back.  
They walked in silence for a breath. Bucky sniffing right on Clint's heels. Clint ignored him for the time being.  
"So, your leader," The Captain started. Clint felt his defenses rise. Tony was good to them and Clint actually liked their crazy little crew entirely endeared by their need for pack.  
"Yes?"  
"It's not that fella is it?"  
"It is."  
"Is he always like that?"  
Clint stopped and pushed a finger into Mr. Rogers chest. "I lost the closest thing to children the man may ever get in the forest. Of course, he's snappish. If you ever insult him again I'll kick your ass from here to the sea even pregnant."  
"I did not mean to offend."  
"Possibly not," Clint said placing his hands on his stomach. The twins were busy from all the excitement.  
"My apologies for stressing you so," Steve said watching the movement guiltily.  
"They are always active. Do not worry yourself." Clint said waving away his concern. There was a familiar whine behind him.  
"More than one?" Steve asked.  
"Just two, thank the heavens. If there were any more I fear what the lack of mobility would do to me," Clint huffed. It was just a short walk, they were maybe a mile away at this point, but Clint was already out of breath.   
"Do you need to rest?" Steve stopped looking overtly concerned.  
"Captain Rogers you seem like a nice man but if you ask about my capability again, I am obligated to punch you." Clint said. There was odd bark of laugh that Clint had not heard in half year behind them. Steve scowled at his companions and Clint walked on at a steady pace. The silence was comfortable until, Steve broke it with the one question Clint did not want to hear.  
"Lieutenant Barnes seems to know you quite well?"  
Clint looked over his shoulder and Bucky caught his eye with bright gray. "Intimately."  
When he turned back relived to see The Three Bitches just a few hundred yards away. Steve was bright pink. "I see."  
Clint didn't hear if he said anything else jogging up to the building and touching the bright red paint. His hand came dry and he smiled. Finally. It felt like days that it had been wet. He opened the white lined swinging doors and allowed the traveling pack in.  
"Welcome to The Three--" Bruce tried his face scrunching up. "The Three- I can't do it Clint. It might actually kill me to say the name of our establishment."  
"Hush, Bruce, tis easy." Clint said. He faced the pack. "Welcome to The Three Bitches Bar and Inn would you like a room for the night? We have hot water from the taps and cold beer—” he looked at Bruce who shrugged. "Maybe cold beer. The paint for the restaurant isn't even dry yet, you'll have to forgive us."  
The pack stared at him but one by one shifted.  
“We’ll take some of your lodging,” Steve answered. Clint looked away and grabbed Bruce by his shirt. "We'll be back in just a moment when your presentable." He muttered dragging the other man away to papers room.  
"Holy Father, our first guest is a pack of Alphas. Are we out of our goddamn minds?! We have to change the name Clint."  
Clint shook his head. "None of that matter except that pack of alphas also contains this alpha," he said gesturing to his belly.  
Bruce opened his mouth several times before placing his head in his hands. "This entire endeavor has been cursed from the get go. I told Tony, two omegas aren’t a pack and here we are. Where is Tony?" Bruce asked breaking out of his 'woe is me' monologue.  
"I lost Jarvis and Dummy because I smelled the alpha and he's still looking for them."  
Bruce knocked him outside the head. "You idiot!"  
"I know that, I just..." Clint sighed.  
"Your alpha," Bruce said knowingly. He brought Clint in for a hug. "Don’t worry. He'll find them."  
Clint clung to him. "I hope so."  
“Now,” Bruce said pulling back. “You need to sign our guests in. I can’t very well do it.”  
Clint sighed but did as told.

Clint finished assigning the pack into the registry and was giving out keys. Thor walked into the restaurant demanding food. Steve had looked around quietly before heading upstairs. Natasha gave him a long hug and they caught up a bit while Sam went to their room. Bruce had come out of the office around then and walked straight to the kitchen with nothing but an awkward wave. Natasha gave him 'that' look which he returned with 'this' look. She shrugged it off.  
"Take care of yourself, little fox." She murmured giving him one more hug. "We'll talk more in the morning."  
"Of course, Nat." His eyes followed her up the stairs and refused to focus on Bucky waiting impatiently in a corner.  
"Lieutenant Barnes?" He called holding out the key.  
Bucky's mouth twisted, and he seemed to think long and hard before what he said next. "Are you well?" He didn't move from his spot in the corner.  
Clint's hand drifted down the metal key clacking with the wood he sanded himself while Bruce wasn't looking. One of the kids that had been rough while he chatted with Natasha kicked again and he rubbed the area. They had set up a chair so he wouldn't have to stand while at the desk, but it still felt like his feet were about to implode. With that in mind, was he well?  
"Yes." Clint answered. He leaned over and rested his elbows on the counter and cupped his chin with one hand. "Rather exciting overall. I'm the hunter and I still got chops even impeded by this." Clint said with a small gesture to his body. "Everyone here is smarter than me by a mile and that gets lonely, but Dummy and Jarvis are usually willing to keep me company. I am doing well. I may not be happy, but contentment yields strong."  
Bucky nodded taking the few steps to the counter and placing his own elbow on it. He mirrored Clint, making the man smile.  
"You still hunt?"  
"I carried a buck across my shoulders not a week ago, I assure you." Clint said.  
"Might impressive holding that and the babes."  
Clint preened. "Why thank you. Bruce nearly had an episode, but Mr. Stark just laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore."  
Bucky hummed appropriately. "Do you like your friends?"  
"My pack are good people, Bucks." Clint sighed.  
"I thought we were a pack." Bucky said.  
Clint slid the key until it hit Bucky's elbow and leaned back intending to end the conversation.  
"We were." Clint agreed.  
Bucky flinched. "I'm-"  
"If you say sorry you'd be lying to my face, Barnes." Clint snapped cutting him off.  
"I do regret that, Clint."  
Clint scoffed. "Your 'brother' is upstairs probably wonderin' why we're so hostile. You should tell him you got an omega up the cliff and then left not even a day after their heat."  
"Oh, he’s aware." Bucky said coolly.  
Clint near spat in his face. "I have other things to do."   
Bucky grabbed the key. "This isn't over, Clint."  
"Of course not, Barnes," Clint said getting out of the chair. "But I am not in the mood to see you right now."  
"You were fine with Natasha."  
"Nat told me she was leaving and said goodbye. You," Clint said shoving a finger into his chest. "Left me cold and alone with not even a fucking hint as to where you were. Excuse me for treating that differently."  
“I was under the impression that you weren’t interested in anything longer.” Bucky snarled back.  
“You—” Clint hissed.   
“Me.” Bucky taunted.  
Clint flicked his forehead. “I thought you knew better than to listen to me.”  
“Then who would I listen to for your needs,” Bucky answered.   
“We had been sleeping together for months, that warrants a goodbye.” Clint muttered.   
Bucky grinned leaning over him. “That it did. That I did. You my little idiot did not read the note.”  
Clint frowned. “Note?”  
Bucky pushed closer, so he could whisper in his ear. “It would be at the bottom of your pack, pidurok.”   
Clint turned and was surprised to catch his lips. Bucky pushed forward and… Clint pulled back. “Even if the note exists, I’m still mad at you.”  
“How mad?” Bucky asked rubbing noses.   
“Not mad enough to stay abstinent,” Clint said trying to go for another kiss but stopped by the counter and his stomach. “Balls.”  
Bucky fell off the counter and onto his feet gracefully. “Let us come to my room.” He offered holding out a hand. Clint rounded the corner and took it.   
“You read my mind.”

Tony saw his tavern from the edge of the woods and heaved a great big sigh. He set off at a light jog before stopping. The alpha pack was there. In his place. He couldn’t… He sat down heavily on the ground releasing Jarvis and Dummy from his death grip hold. Dummy clung to him petulantly pinching the skin of his calf and Jarvis tested his joints.  
“Anything I can do for you Sir?”  
“Inform Mr. Barton, if you could please, that you both are safe and sound. I do not want to worry him or his brood.”   
“Very well.” Jarvis said setting off towards the house his body ticking.   
Tony laid on the ground while Dummy whirred around him worriedly. He needed a drink. There wasn’t one in his workshop, an oversight he will be soon to fix but his office was right there. Tony stood up. Dummy straightened looking up at him dolefully with his claw. He walked towards the office window and opened it slightly climbing in swiftly. Dummy clanked against the outer wall and his tires whirled anxiously. Tony shooed him off towards the work shop. Dummy followed his orders but looked back sadly tripping every so often because he wasn’t watching where he was going. Tony shook his head once he saw the farm doors open for the small automaton.  
Tony then turned and looked through his desk until he found a bottle. He twisted off the top and flicked off the cap to take a deep burning drink. Alpha’s in the tavern. Clint’s alpha in the tavern. Tony could barely think beyond that. The idea that he might even… His hand shook when he went to take another drink splashing alcohol over his open wound. He hissed and found the med kit shortly. He took long gulps of whiskey between cleaning and bandaging the wound. He didn’t think about Clint leaving with the alphas. He didn’t think about the alphas taking Bruce too. He didn’t think about how easily Dummy and Jarvis could just be gone from his sight. He didn’t.   
Once his hand was good and patched he went to leave out the window again, much more languid than before and found himself stuck in the window.   
“Fuck.” He grunted.  
“Uhm…” someone said.  
Tony looked up and a blond head haloed in the candle light of his room looked down at his shame.   
“Are you in need of help?”  
Tony wiggled a bit and fell out of the window and hit the ground. “It seems I have made it.” Tony called.   
“Are you alright then?”  
“Could be better, but there’s an angel looking down upon my shame.”   
The angel jerked back hitting his head on the window sill, he leaned back out bracing his arms on the edge. “It seems there’s a devil witnessing mine.”  
Tony let out a soft burst of laughter. “Is that so?”  
The angel leaned down and shadows obscured his face. “I have read that devils tend to work below and are usually naked.”  
Tony looked down at himself. “It would seem that I am naked.”  
“Bare as the day you were born, sir.”   
“Enjoy the sight,” Tony said spinning. “it may be the last time you ever see it.”   
The angel looked away. “It is in bad taste to do so.”  
“Too honorable, dear angel?”  
“Undoubtably.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. “It is time for me to leave and perhaps clothe myself. Farewell, dear angel.”  
“Farewell, lustful devil.” He responded laughter in his voice. Tony huffed watching him turn back to his room. He dusted himself off and headed to the metal shop he created in the farm house. He built a chicken coup and a small covered area to house guest horses should they need it but considering Clint's hunting skills and their own steam carriage the need for a farm seemed arbitrary. He opened the heavy door and stared at where the majority of his savings went. It was beautiful.  
He grabbed the workman's clothes he kept in there and flopped down into a cot halfheartedly stuffing himself into clothes. Tony stared at the ceiling. He was missing something. He waited patiently. Dummy immediately bumped the edge of his cot and he pulled the small automaton into his bed. A quarter hour later Jarvis came in with an audible creak of the door. Tony picked him up and set him next to his side. The whirr of wheels and the tick of clockwork blanketed Tony in sweet sleep.

The next morning at breakfast Clint smelled strongly of sex and sat smugly with a tea balanced on his belly and his legs kicked up on the fourth seat Jarvis sat at. Bruce blushed unwilling to ask but Tony had no qualms about such things.  
"Are you planning to leave us, Mr. Barton?"  
"Not at all, Mr. Stark. I was just scratching an itch."  
"A very sonorous itch," Tony added. "Will the itch come back?"  
"Oh, yes it shall but whether the scratcher will be here or not is of another question entirely." Clint said stuffing eggs into his maw and talking over them. "I'll be here that's for certain."  
Tony relaxed. "We're thankful for that at least." He took a sip of his coffee and looked over his plans for a new automaton. “Scratch away at the itch. Just do be careful, they could probably hear you from Satan’s den.”  
“Please be safe, regardless,” Bruce stressed finally entering the conversation.  
Clint was still chuckling. “What could possibly happen?” He snorted. “Could I get, I don’t know, pregnant?”  
Tony crinkled his paper when the laughter overtook him. Bruce opened his mouth to explain but his shoulders were shaking and face pink with trying to hold it in before he let it roll out of him in soft thuds. Tony looked around at his pack shaking in laughter and Jarvis’ own little head bouncing to the movement and felt warm and content, the pack bond singing happily.


	4. Natasha and Sam

Steve paced outside of Bucky’s room uneasy. The little tavern while colored warm and smelling comfortingly of omega made his skin itch and something unsettle. It felt like a chair that creaked too loudly and a door that opened without being touched. It might have been the war coming at his heels, but it was not that, it only came in the dead of night. Steve had been trying to pin it on the unfortunate circumstances that led to them in the tavern. The feral shifters attack, not an ounce of humanity left, the mysterious omega of Bucky’s that shows up pregnant and kills three men with a bow, the devilish omega in the woods. That couldn’t be it. He just knew he needed to leave. Find solid ground again. Where? He didn’t know but surely not a place that called itself The Three Bitches.   
“Either come in or I’ll knock you dead, Steve,” Bucky growled from his room breaking Steve from his downward spiral of thoughts. He walked in and tried not to smell at the stench of fornication and Bucky’s body covered in a very specific type of bruise.   
“Good morrow, Lieutenant Barnes,” Steve greeted shutting the door behind him. Bucky just continued to stare at the sheets with a frown. Steve waited for him.  
“Good morning?” he tried again. “Bucky?”  
Bucky opened his mouth his one hand waggling a pointer finger. “Only Clint could be so heavily fertile and leave the bed without a sound.”  
Steve flushed. The noises that kept him awake the night before suddenly becoming crystal clear. “I see you had a wonderful evening.” He said dry.   
Bucky waved him off standing up. “Was fantastic, Clint is very,” he paused as he opened his drawer. “Athletic.”   
“So, it would seem.” Steve said sardonic. “With that in mind I think it is time that we take our leave.”   
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why?"  
Bucky laughed and pulled out a pair of pants starting the arduous process of putting them on one handed. "Think of it logically, Steven. This place is large enough to house both our pack and Starks pack plus some. I'm not planning on leaving without Clint and neither is Nat. Sam’s not leaving without her. Clint's not leaving. You'd be wandering with just Thor and he'd leave you for a pretty flower."  
"Have you even considered whether we're welcome here or not?"  
Bucky buckled his pants. "I'm certainly welcome." He smirked.  
"You left an omega up the hill just after his heat. He might have forgiven you, but his pack most definitely want your head on a platter."  
"I see." Bucky sobered.  
"They may want us gone." Steve persisted.  
Bucky shrugged, grabbing a shirt. "Town is just a day’s ride away. I'd live in the woods if I have to. I'm certainly not leaving him."  
Steve slumped into the desk chair and leaned back the wood groaning under his weight. "I would like to just kidnap him settle down in the nearest town then never see this place again."  
"What caused all this hostility?" Bucky asked. Steve glanced up. His tunic hung low and he was having trouble with his vest. Steve started to stand to help but Bucky sent him a sharp look and he sat down.  
"Nothing. It felt like a series of bad omens led us here. Why stay when The Lady is telling us it's cursed?"  
"Besides my future mate, and love of my life and one of the greatest huntsmen on this side of the earth?"  
Steve groaned.  
Bucky laughed at his pain. "It's been less than a day. Give it some time, talk to Lord Stark, maybe he'll be more welcoming today."  
"I have very little confidence in what will proceed."  
Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't speak like that. You're our fearless leader. What would we do without you?"  
"You'd be fine because you're a better leader than I."  
Bucky crouched down in front of Steve taking his knee in hand. "I'm not. I am a gun to point not a leader. Natasha is a rock to steady the storm and Sam a cool breeze on a hot day. Thor is a sun. You are the person we serve. Believe it or not the leadership became you not the other way around."  
"Where would the others fall in should we," Steve pursed his lips. "Merge."  
"We'll adapt as we've always have." Bucky said pushing himself up. "We'd have to anyway. Clint is a mess of his own and I am going to enjoy seeing Jim when he gets you angry."  
"Jim?"  
"The vein above your right brow that pops when you’re absolutely furious."  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Insufferable, the lot of you."  
Bucky laughed and opened to door. He gestured for Steve to walk through. He was impeded by Thor skidding to a stop in front of them.  
"I have thought about it long and hard." He boomed. "But I shall make Bruce of Banner my mate. He smells of strength and is brighter than the sun."  
Bucky nodded to him, then turned to Steve and nodded again saying "This is for you I believe." Then walked away.  
Bastard. Steve pulled a strained smile. "That's great. I think you should proceed cautiously given that Doctor Banner appears skittish." Steve said. He started walking towards Natasha and Sam's room only to see that they were headed downstairs.  
"That he is but I feel my virility will appeal to him." Thor answered.  
Steve flushed. There had been too much talk of sex this morning and Steve was quite done with it. He headed to the mess hall. "Colonel Romanoff would be better suited for such discussion, Lord Thor."  
Thor's huge hand slapped down on Steve's shoulder. "That is right my friend." He then bounded after her. Steve stayed on the stairwell watching his pack enter the double doors of the restaurant. He would have to do pack delegations with a man he'd barely seen because of something Bucky did. Actually, now that he thought about it. This was par for the course. He straightened and headed in.

Tony was in his office playing with an intricate clock he was thinking of setting above the front desk. He should be looking into the payments of the pack staying with them but in all honesty, he didn't care. The house was paid for. Property tax could be covered if he sold his clocks to the market if it came to that. The babies’ room was completed at the same time he finished Clint's on the bottom floor. They were, for all intents and purposes, comfortable.  
A soft knock proceeded a blonde head who Tony immediately identified as the pack leader.  
"Hello? I was told I would find a Lord Stark here."  
"I may not be Lord Stark, but I am Mr. Stark and you have indeed found me." Tony sighed pushing his clockwork aside.  
"Mr. Stark then," the other man said stepping into the office. "I'd like to introduce myself under better circumstances given last night’s catastrophes."  
Tony stood an held out his hand. “Introduce yourself then.”  
The alpha looked between his hand and back before taking it. “I am Captain Steven Rodgers and have just returned from our war out in the east.”  
“I am Anthony Edward Stark. I haven’t been a Lord since my father died and I haven’t cared since before my father died. I work with machines and thank you for your work in Latveria. Is there any other reason for this meeting?” Tony said releasing his hand and sitting down.   
“Ah,” Steve started. “It seems that our packs are intertwined.”  
“Semen is a commodity most communities thrive on since it tends to create a lot of work on the other side of such things. Not that your alpha seemed to care about that…Intertwined is the nice way of putting it, I suppose.” Tony said. Steve blushed. Tony leaned in his elbows touching the table. “You do look lovely in that shade of pink, Captain Rodgers.”  
Captain Rodgers coughed. “Right, well. We would like to stay is what I was trying to get at.”  
Tony blinked. “Stay?”  
“Stay.” Captain Rodgers reiterated. “Mr. Barton is well loved by a majority of my unit and in an effort to maintain our pack bonds I would like us to stay with your pack and in the long run integrate the two.”   
“The military never left you did it?” Tony said darkly.  
“I beg your pardon?”  
Tony sat back assessing. “You speak of your pack as a unit instead of a family. To be utilized rather than loved and it’s very distressing to hear since you want to combine our packs. My pack has children on the way and I’m very certain we do not want to train little soldiers.”  
Captain Rodgers jerked back shocked. “My apologies, I speak out of habit rather than moral. We have been doing our very best to leave the war behind us, joining a pack of omegas might be one more step in completing the task.”  
Tony rolled his eyes. “I shall take a leap of faith in saying your not looking to create soldiers with my pack, but may I ask would you be willing to bow to me?”  
“You ask too much for a first meeting.”   
“Is it? You walked in here with the goal of combining our packs, but did you ever once consider that you may have to relinquish your status?” The captain didn’t answer just glowered. “No? It would be I who would submit under the mighty alpha? No compromise?” Captain Rodgers’ eyes shifted over and Tony knew the wall would burn the same color as his cheeks did if it could. Tony shifted forward until his forearms were on the desk his hands clasped together. He was going in for the final blow just like when he would sell guns. “My guess is that compromise would mean giving me a meager amount of power over your ‘unit’ and that would in turn destroy something inside of you.” Tony looked down at his hands and the scars weaved over them from metal and fire. “With that in mind, I think it will be best to hold off on this discussion until you’ve reworked the angle you want to come from.”   
The other man nodded. “Is that all, Mr. Stark.”  
“You may leave, Captain Rodgers.” Tony dismissed. The man must have the restraint of a thousand yards of rope wound around a wild boar because he gently shut the door behind him. It was possibly more effective than if he had just slammed it. 

Clint was having a nice washing session with their own clothes Dummy bumping into him every five seconds asking for a new item to 'hang' or in his case carefully lay out on the large stone boulders. Clint only handed him socks. It was their routine sometimes Jarvis would join ticking along and Clint would ask the names of trees and flowers, so he wouldn't feel too left out. The bastard always tsked at him for forgetting the names of wild flowers yet would always provide Latin as their proper names.  
"You left very quickly last night," Bucky said just behind him scaring the ever-loving shit out of him. Clint jumped three feet in the air then landed none too gracefully having to have the other man’s hand steady him. Moments later the children became restless because of the excitement and Clint found himself in need of a wee and a cool cloth for his colon.  
"Sorry, I hadn't meant to startle you," Bucky said. Clint slugged him hard, his gut clenching in a nerve-wracking fashion. The feeling left him, and he rubbed his hand steadily over the mound. Okay. All done.   
"If you'll excuse me I have to take a leak before I ruin these pants." Clint said taking off in the opposite direction. He heard Bucky follow him and just undid his pants his back towards the tavern and sweet release opposite.  
"I'm surprised you wake so early." Bucky said.  
"I'm surprised you wake so late." Clint shook himself then started to tie himself back in awkwardly reaching under his belly.  
"It has been months since we've slept on a real bed."  
Clint snorted heading back to his washing bucket. "There's several towns in either direction on the road. It never occurred for you to stop in one? Accommodations are cheap and considering you're all clearly military or militia they might have even let you sleep for free."  
"That they would." Bucky said carefully. "We've been on edge since you've been gone. That's why we've only stopped in town long enough to get information before heading somewhere more isolated."  
"So, you were looking for me?" Clint said resuming scrubbing.  
"Yes."  
"If I hadn't been pregnant you would have never found me."  
"Did you plan the tavern before or after you found out?"  
"Before."  
Bucky laughed. "This has you written all over it. I should have known."  
Clint clenched his fists. "You've found me. You know where to find me. Shouldn't you leave for whatever has need of a militia pack?"  
Bucky coughed. “I would like to stay.”  
“Stay?” Clint dropped the vest he’d been scrubbing. “Are you mad?”  
“I was expecting you to be more welcoming to my staying.”  
Clint could not possibly describe how delusional Bucky must be. “No!”   
“No? I’m not allowed to be here with you for the rest of your quickening?”  
“No!” Clint was on his feet and it was so quickly that he was surprised that he didn’t topple over. “You left me after my heat to chase a ghost in a war-torn country with nothing to suggest a goodbye. No, I didn’t even see your ‘note’. This pack doesn’t want you here. I don’t. Come. Visit your spawn. Sure, be near. Do not fool yourself into thinking we’re okay.”  
Bucky stared at him his mouth forming a snarl. “You used me?”  
“You used me, first!” Bucky jerked back his cheeks reddening. Clint tried to catch his breath but continued on anyway. “Stay for as long as you need, for we are a tavern after all. Just leave with in the week because we are not your home.”  
Bucky’s jaw set in a way that worried Clint, his teeth nearly clicking together audibly. “A week.”  
“It was a rough estimation.” Clint said backtracking.   
“No, backflipping out of this, Clinton Francis Barton. I’ll hold you to your word.” Bucky said. He turned his back to Clint and called over his shoulder. “Tell Lord Stark that I like what he did with Dummy.”  
Clint sat down on Dummy’s sock rock. Dummy waved a sock at him. He rubbed his forehead. “Shit.”  
A familiar set of red riding shoes walked between Dummy’s sock and his rock. “That may have been the ugliest I’ve ever seen you get, Clint.” Natasha said her voice droll.   
“I thank the heavens my ears are not as good as yours, fair lady, or I would have had to cut them off.”   
Clint looked and caught the end of Natasha’s fond smirk as she looked over her shoulder at Sam. “That truly would be a shame, for I quite like those ears.”   
Clint rolled his eyes and leaned back setting his hands on the rock behind him. “What brings you out here?”  
“We’re heading to bury the body’s left in the woods.”  
“Smart. Give them a proper burial.”  
“Our plan was to leave them for the birds, but you’re right bury them we shall,” Sam said drolly. Clint tucked his hand into his elbow and brought his arm up. Natasha laughed.   
“We’ll see you later, little fox. Do be kinder to Barnes next time, I fear he might actually love you.”  
“From what I hear that may be impossible.” Clint grumbled.  
Natasha stiffened. “Your pack tell you that?”   
“Oh no, that might have been you, and Mr. Barnes and my own father among others. The pack is great. The children are great. I am not.”  
Natasha grabbed his chin her black gloves cool against his skin and tilted his head to make eye contact. Her hair was pulled into an athletic pony tail and her gaze stony.   
“Talk like that again and I’ll cut out your tongue to prove a point.” She said.   
“What, may I ask, is that point?”  
“I love you despite the mess.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Continue your clothes washing. We’ll return by dusk.”  
“I’ll ask Bruce to bake you something sweet, to cover the foul taste of death,” Clint called back beginning his washing once again.   
“That would be wonderful,” Sam called as they headed into the brushes. Clint shook his head and continued his washing. 

“Asgard is,” Thor said, “as close to Valhalla as the earth may ever come.” Bruce listened absent mindedly and continued peeling apples for the pie Clint asked him to make. The man would occasionally ask a question that would get Bruce going for a good minute, but most often he would take to describing his homeland and the strangeness that laid there. Bruce would believe it all fantasy except for it paired well with his own unique problem. Bruce liked his presence despite his loud voice and boisterous manners, it probably helped that he looked like the Lady had spent her time with him and then let her children bless him. The gray blue eyes, hair long enough to fall over his wide shoulders and the brown scruff that adorned his square jaw were a testament to such a thought.   
“I believe you’d like it there,” Thor opened waiting for Bruce to respond.   
“Maybe, but I have a duty here. Clint will need a doctor and then the children will and Tony will when his heat comes. I am to keep them well,” Bruce answered.   
“Then,” Thor said walking his fingers through the flour. “I would like to stay here.”  
Bruce snorted and handed him peeled apples to slice and the caramel and spiced honey to place them in. “You’d have to leave your pack and I would like to think you’re attached to them.”  
Thor frowned his wrist flicking the knife easily. “Verily.  
They sat in comfortable silence until all the apples were sliced. Bruce took the pan and mixed it together then spread it over evenly in the two pie pans. He began weaving the dough for the two pie tops.   
“At least we’ll be able to enjoy each other’s company while you’re here.” He said smiling at his work.   
“I see,” Thor said quietly.   
Bruce laid the pie tops over the filling and pressed them together. “I will enjoy our time together, won’t you?” Bruce said turning to look at Thor and found himself caught in a kiss. Oh. Bruce’s bones melted into the floor. Oh.   
Thor pulled back and smiled down at him showing off his crow’s feet. “I will.”   
Bruce blinked and flushed. “Good.” He turned back and placed the pies in the stove. Large warm hands covered his hips and he stood up closing the stove and leaned back into a warm chest. Thor’s hair tickled his neck when he leaned down.   
“Would you like to enjoy it some more?” he asked his accent carrying over the words and brushing over Bruce’s ear.   
He shuddered unable to help the smile that crossed his face. “Verily.”

Steve sat on the front porch his knees pulled up to his chest staring at the road. No one had passed in the hours since he decided to sit there. A familiar figure pulled up next to him and laid down staring at the covering for the porch. They sat in silence.   
“I," Bucky said one finger coming up to poke the very air around it, "have been used. Now I have a week to woo a hissing fox."  
"I've been stripped naked. He found my flaws and used a finely tuned knife to cut me to my core." Steve said the words half obscured by his knees.  
"It's appears we are viewed with hostility."  
"The hostiles," Steve started then stopped. Dear lord. He could not drop it. He tried again. "The omegas are within reason to view us as such."  
Steve could feel Bucky's eyes on him. "Besides the obvious, what do you mean?"  
"We are a small militia, we come into their home use their amenities with no promise of pay. It would look like an overthrow by an alpha majority pack to anyone else." Steve said.  
Bucky sighed. "Fine. I'll go pay."  
Steve nodded and laid his head once again upon his knees. It was odd to be able to do so. He'd been a wolf for so long by necessity that he probably didn't remember what his body looked like. He woke up this morning and auto-shifted when he saw a head in his mirror, not recognizing his own face. He did spend time getting reacquainted with it afterwards but even then he looked...older. More tired. He had a layer of beard he hadn't had in a long time. His hair was longer than he remembered. Even now enjoying the humanity in this contact with Bucky he wished for the sweet relief of fur and dirt and unit.  
"Am I too militaristic, Lieutenant Barnes?" He winced and amended with, "Bucky."  
The other man sat up and leaned against a pillar. "You seemed to have answered that for yourself, Steve."  
"I have." Steve sighed. "Heavens, the Father has taken over and we are in the temple of the Lady whatever shall I do."  
Bucky shrugged. "You could start by eating your meals with us."  
"I do that frequently."  
"I meant up right and with a fork."  
"Ah." It was common practice that all high-ranking military officers sit with each other rather than with their units unless shifted and in combat. "I can do that easily."  
"You could also try to stop dropping our ranks. It's driving us mad. Most of us are from Shield Militia and haven't been part of the military proper in over a decade."  
"Less easy but I can do that."  
"Also call us a pack. You never try to bond and if you weren't a decent man we probably would have gone feral trying to obtain affection from you."  
"That might be near impossible, but I'll do it for the...pack."  
Bucky tilted his head until it hit the pillar. "Good. I'm glad you pointed it out or I would have bitten you a month from now out of pure frustration."  
Steve smirked. "I think that would have been fair enough."  
Bucky pushes himself off the pillar to come and lean against Steve his head resting on the mans shoulder. Steve breathed him in and something minuscule took root and calmed.  
They continued to watch the road the sun slowly climbing towards its destination buried in the the trees. A large round fox trotted from the edges of the house three large quail in its maw. It pranced proudly up the steps it's stomach jiggling with it. Steve held out a hand. The fox sniffed but turned away. Bucky went for a reach and got a cut from an angry claw. Then the creature nosed open the door and walked inside carrying its prize.  
Steve laughed. Truly and deeply. "I like him."  
"I would too, if he'd stop trying to kill me." Bucky said around the finger he stuffed in his mouth.  
Steve couldn't find a proper response other than to laugh. Leaning onto Bucky for support.

The door burst open and Bruce slammed it behind him, cheeks flushed and hair a matted disarray.  
"What's gotten you all worked up, my friend?" Tony said setting aside his glasses and screwdriver.  
"One of the alphas," Bruce gasped. "Has taken an interest in me."  
Tony opened and closed his mouth several times and felt the hardened need to have Dummy nearby. "Oh?" He croaked.  
Bruce sat tenderly into the chair across from Tony. "He came to the kitchen late last night and I made him food. I don't know how these boarding houses, taverns or whatever are run so I thought it was the right thing to do. So, I made him food, he complimented me, and then asked of my profession and once his plate and half a weeks’ worth of chicken stew was gone he kissed my hand and went up to bed."  
Tony leaned in a cold stone weighing on his chest but not enough to snuff out his intrigue.  
"And then?" He prompted.  
"This morning and afternoon he spoke of his home and it wasn't until...later," Bruce choked his head about to pop. "That it occurred to me that he might want me to follow him to his Homeland."  
There it was that sinking hopeless feeling. Tony opened his desk and reached for his whiskey. He poured himself a glass and was surprised by how little there was. Had he really drank that much last night?  
"And what happened next?" He asked taking a long gulp.  
"I told him I had duties here. He asked to stay and then he kissed me. Things devolved from there. We only broke apart once the pies were done and I ran away as soon as I pulled them out."  
"Pies?" Tony asked.  
"For Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, sir. They went out to bury the bodies from last evenings fight."  
"Very kind of you, Mr. Banner," Tony said taking the mans hand in his own. "Check on the pies. Decide what you would like to do with your alpha. I suggest bedding him if it's that Norse one. He's got a fine ass on him indeed." Bruce made a strangled sound like he knew exactly in explicit detail what that ass felt like. Tony tightened his grip and stood up to touch Bruce's cheek. "I know you'll stay for me and Clinton but do not worry about us should you wish to leave once the pups are born. You deserve happiness, my friend."  
Bruce rose with him. "I could never. He hasn't met my curse and I- I could not wish that upon anyone."  
Tony rounded the desk and pulled Bruce into his side leading him to the door. "If an alpha rejects you for that reason alone may the Father strike him with lightning. But otherwise I'd say that your decision is made. Go. Look after your pies and do bring me a slice."  
"Very well, Mr. Stark. I shall inform Lord Thor at once."  
"Yes," Tony said holding the door open for him.  
"I'll tell him that I'm not in the right place in my life," Bruce said walking away. Tony nodded watching his back. "I'll tell him that there are better options." Wait. "That I'm out of my prime." No. Tony went after him but found Clint there around the kitchen table with Sam and Natasha. He stumbled to a stop before fixing his coat and striding inside.  
"Good afternoon," Tony greeted. "Thank you for cleaning up, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. You may stay here as long as you please and are welcome back whenever it suits your fancy."  
"Thank you, Mr. Stark." Natasha said carefully. Sam, Clint and her exchanged looks before turning upon him in a slightly uncomfortable manner.  
"About the nine bodies," Sam started his voice gentle. "One of them was missing."  
Tony froze. "Did you find them?" He asked.  
"We tracked him to the road and lost sight of him." Natasha said.  
"I see." Tony sat down. The missing man could have possibly seen him but that was for his own worry. Why did the Wilsons need to inform him? "I don't know what this has to do with me."  
The two exchanged a look. "Do you know what Hammer and Stark has been doing without you?"  
"I haven't felt the need to look through their prospects." Tony said.  
"They're claiming that you haven't been working due to grief." Clint said with a heavy look.  
"I left after my husband’s accident." Tony said clearly for Clint and Bruce. Clint leaned back and waited. Bruce's shoulders lost their tension. They now knew what to say. "I'm still not sure what you're implying."  
"They are promising a rise production by the end of the year," Sam informed.  
"So, they want me back."  
"Something tells me you do not wish to go back." Natasha said.  
"You'd be correct." Tony said.  
"What course of action do you want to take?" Natasha asked.  
"If you could, do a small investigation in the nearest town and possibly the one after that." Tony said. "You already have a lifelong guarantee to my abilities, I'll compensate you whatever you want otherwise."  
Natasha took his hand. "You gave Clint a home and shelter. We are indebted to you, Mr. Stark."  
Tony looked away and licked his lips. "You are too kind, but I'll take it."  
"Will we inform, Captain Rodgers?" Sam asked Natasha. She looked to Tony for the answer.  
“I would not ask you to lie to your leader for me. Tell him what you will. The man has a low enough opinion of me it might as well reach the dens of Satan.” Tony answered.   
Sam nodded. “Thank you, Tony.”   
Natasha repeated the same in Russian and a horrible realization over took Tony. They would have lied for him. They wouldn’t have liked it, but they would have done it. He’d built them protection and weapons from their blood for years and they would have lied for him.   
Tony pressed his palms to the table to repress the shaking. “’Tis not a problem. Make sure this doesn’t reach Stane.”  
The two nodded exiting the room, presumedly to tell Captain. Bruce and Clint looked to him once the front door creaked shut.   
“Thank you,” Tony said quietly. “Especially you, Clint.”  
“You gave me home and family.” Clint said.   
“As did Natasha.”  
“She did not stay.”  
Tony rubbed his hand along Clint’s neck. “She will now.”  
Clint leaned into the gesture. “May the Lady bless us.”  
“May the Lady bless us.” Bruce repeated setting down two plates for Clint and Tony.  
“Amen.” Tony said taking a bite of the pie.

The sun had reached the trees and the stars were spanning the sky. Thor came to join Steve and Bucky on the porch looking pretty debauched. Steve wanted to say something but left it. Sam and Natasha joined them next Natasha sitting on the railing of the porch. The sun set and lights were lit inside the tavern.  
“Sam and I are going to the town tomorrow to do an investigation on a missing body.” Natasha’s voice broke the night and it was as if it pierced the sensitive silence and the bugs suddenly let loose a deafening buzz.  
“Leave him. If he comes we’ll be here and Mr. Stark and Mr. Barton can handle themselves,” Steve said.  
There was a beat. “It is not that that worries us, Mr. Stark has asked us to do this and we feel as though we owe it to him to follow through.”  
Steve stood his coat tails whirling around him as he faced his underlings. “Mr. Stark?”  
Natasha did not look away, but Sam diverted his gaze. “He built Sam’s wings, my knives, he was half way to building Bucky an arm and he’s built every shield and weapon you might have ever touched. He did it behind his husband’s back and hid it from Obadiah Stane’s books. We owe him for that and more.”  
“He ordered you to—”  
“He requested, and we said yes. You can come if you’d like.” Natasha said sharply. “We are leaving whatever you say.”   
Steve growled. “Fine, Corporal Romanov, we leave at dawn.” Steve stomped off the porch ripping off clothes until he was free. The ground gave beneath him and he ran. He continued to run until he was out of breath then he ran back. He was focused on the movement of his body and what he could control.

The tavern had been pulled into one long table with the benches pulled together in order to hold the pack at one table. Everyone but Steve sat at the table. Tony was impressed. He felt bonds take hold. Natasha was more vocal than Tony had ever seen her as they waited for Bruce and Thor to bring out food. They’d resided in his den for a day but it had felt like years. Sam sat next to Clint and they were talking animatedly about hunting. Natasha and Bucky were in a deep conversation in Russian that from what Tony could parse out was about the proper way to clean guns.   
Fo once he did not try to take over the conversation instead letting them flow around him while he fiddled with the clock he’d had earlier when Captain Rodgers had been in his office. It was a warm edge but there was something missing. Then Bruce walked in Thor behind with a huge bowl of stew and then the bonds between them tightened.   
Supper. Meals. Tony remembered that the closest he’d ever felt to his last pack was during meals. It never lasted long there was always a silent hand on his leg telling him to keep quiet, to disengage. The conversation was never for him to enjoy. Bruce set down the dishes sitting on Tony’s right with Clint on his left. Thor sat heavily next to Bucky nearly throwing him off the bench. Laughter ensued while food was distributed and compliments given to his chef.  
Tony watched it all feeling almost disconnected from his body. This was his in a way he understood to the coyote singing through his veins. Bruce handed him a bowl and began talking about plant cross breeding and he was wrapped half mindedly into a conversation grounding him to the rest. His other half was thinking about how to keep these few. Bucky he could do without but Natasha, Sam… If they were able to submit he’d be able to make a good back. They’d be safer with Natasha and Sam and Thor. Good food and hearty company would help. Captain Rodger’s staying was key. They had left Clint for the man, why ever they chose so Tony couldn’t see. Wooing them to stay would not be hard as long as Captain Rodger’s was there. Tony turned to Bruce and asked him to bring out the pies. He briefly touched Clint’s neck and stood up. To his surprise three of the four alphas tilted their necks to the side in acknowledgement. Fucking Bucky. Tony smiled.   
“I’m going to take my leave. Enjoy the night my friends.”   
They nodded and the conversation started once he left the room. Tony headed to the workshop. He had plans. 

Steve ran until he felt he might not make it back in time to sleep. He focused on the ground uneven as it was pounding into his paws on his way back. He barely noticed the coyote until too late. The coyote had to have been there for awhile because he knew when to nip at Steve’s toes and bounce away before Steve could snap back. The animal seemed to laugh at him then sprint ahead. Steve took after enjoying the cloying scent and the challenge of a chase. They dodged between trees purposefully tripping Steve’s larger frame up. Then would slow just to turn in a full circle and come back to a head start in front of Steve. It was infuriating. He couldn’t even nip at his heels. The coyote would look back occasionally then stuff his nose in the air jokingly prim before running off again. The third time he deemed to mock Steve, Steve took him down and pinned him to the sun hardened earth.   
They laughed in his face with a playful bark then knocked behind a joint in Steve’s leg collapsing him onto the ground. Steve shook himself again. The coyote just bounced this way and that over him. Asking for play. Steve shifted back to skin and bone. He crouched. The coyote stopped dead. Steve grinned and tackled him. The other shifter wiggled and then became a man in his arms.  
“Having a good run fair angel” Tony Stark asked rolling himself tantalizingly along Steve.  
“Was alright until an insatiable devil came along,” Steve answered sitting on his heels. “What brings you to the woods at night?” Why are you ordering my pack around?  
“The weather was nice and there was a delicious smell of angry alpha,” Tony said his smile malicious. “I do love the smell of an angry man.”  
“Why’s that Mr. Stark?”  
“Means I’ve done something right.” Tony said looking flirtatiously under his eye lashes.  
Steve stood up and held out a hand. “Or you over stepped your boundaries.”  
“Or you need to be able to adapt your boundaries.” Tony said trailing his fingers over Steve’s chest.  
Steve gritted his teeth and gripped Tony’s hand. “You would walk all over me, tempting devil.”  
Tony laughed and put his hands on his hips. “No creature on the face of this earth would walk all over you, fair angel. You are too stubborn to have a bed corner out of place.”  
“Your automaton should have folded it properly.”  
“Dummy is vehicularly challenged, I take offense.”  
“You speak nonsense, devil.”   
Tony chuckled then spun into a shift and was running towards the tavern once again. Steve tried to restrain from the chase. His smell still in his nose cloying with his senses and he was on all fours thick fur shifting with the wind as he ran afterwards. When the chase was started it did not end until a goal was reached. What goal that maybe he did not know. But chase he did.


	5. Steve

Steve awoke alone and cold on a mildew covered field. He was tired and felt his bones shift uncomfortably meaning he was man once again, his companion long gone. Of course.  
Steve pushed himself up and stretched looking towards the sky. Sunrise was long past him. Steve's winced and cursed under his breath. For all his angry alpha posturing he was going to be late for his own set time. He shifted skirting over earth and slipping on the fresh fallen mildew.  
He ran into the tavern shifting between one breath and he next. Where could they be? He was about to search all the rooms when he heard laughing in the parlor. Steve made a sharp turn and ran through the open doors.  
"You send out electric sparks? What runes do you use?" Mr. Stark was saying looking over Thor's hand.  
"I have no need for runes but my brother is a master at them."  
Mr. Stark looked up at him eyes bright, the brown almost glowing honey yellow. His hair looked soft and framed his high cheekbones. "You have latent magic! May we test this? Doctor Banner grab your note book we must gather--" He had a lovely baritone of a voice.  
"You do know you're naked right?" Bucky said breaking through Steve's reverie. He was near violent with anger once again.  
"That's not important, where are the Wilsons?"  
Bucky shrugged. "They left at dawn to make it to the town by night fall."  
Steve grit his teeth. "You." He said pointing to Mr. Stark and coming between him and Thor.  
Mr. Stark put a dainty hand to his chest. "Me?"  
"You." Steve repeated.  
Mr. Stark looked Steve up his eyes trailing heat in their wake. They stopped on his face. "There's a smudge of dirt, right here," he said wiping his cheek.  
"You tricked me," Steve growled ignoring him.  
Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
"I missed my pack leaving," Steve said crowding into Mr. Stark's space.  
"I believe," Mr. Stark said patting Steve's chest. "That would be you sleeping in. Not much I could trick you into to doing."  
"You know what you did, mischievous devil. You may play stupid to them but never to me." Steve snapped.  
Mr. Stark leaned in. "I could never play dumb, I'm much too intelligent, fair angel."  
Steve waggled his finger. "That you are and since you initiated a game of chase I'll play with you."  
Mr. Stark tilted his head. "What is the endgame of the chase?"  
Steve placed his hands on his hips. "You will be my mate, feral devil."  
Mr. Stark let out a derogatory chuckle. "I have been mated before, and because of my status you could mate me again against my wishes. Try again, stubborn angel.”  
"I bed you, then in the course of mating you, sultry devil."  
"I've bedded plenty of people before, during, and after being mated. That's not much of a challenge then, is it, wishful angel?"  
Steve pinched his nose. "I guess not. Then not only will we be mated, and I have bedded you, you will be with my child by the time Clint gives birth."  
Mr. Stark laughed outright this time. "Good luck with that but I'll agree. You’ll win the game of chase when I am with child, foolish angel.”   
Steve stuck out his hand. "Let's seal the deal in front of witnesses, cocky devil."  
Mr. Stark took Steve's hand. "I suppose now is when I should tell you that I'm on birth control and suppressants."  
Steve pulled Mr. Stark in close by his hand so there was not even a breath of space between them. "Then I'll have to woo you into giving such a thing up, won’t I."  
Something chipped away at Mr. Starks smug demeanor and he blushed slightly.  
"It'll fill the time." He said backing away he turned, and Steve caught the slightest glimpse of a small smile.  
"Doctor Banner have you gathered your notebooks. Let's experiment with Lord Thor's latent magic, shall we?"  
Doctor Banner seemed to snap out of his daze and held out his note pad and pen.  
"Yes, Mr. Stark."  
"Come," Mr. Stark said gesturing over his shoulder, "we have much to do and so little time."  
Doctor Banner grabbed Thor and followed Mr. Stark out of the parlor and possibly to his workshop. The back door creaked close like the nooses of a hangman's gallery.  
Clint whistled. "I've never seen a man mad enough to attempt to negotiate courting someone while being completely naked."  
"You have also lost me, Stevie. I was under the impression that you were mad at Lord Stark?" Bucky said.  
Steve turned to Bucky. "I was not. The man speaks with knives and gunfire he wanted me mad. Then he had to be," Steve remembered the first night with the tempting devil. "Had to be so intriguing. I said to myself if this man was clever enough to tire you out in the woods to keep you from something and arrogant enough to strut his nudity proudly yet humble enough to admit when getting caught, I had to have more."  
"Or," Clint added pulling himself out of the chair with great effort. "A man like Tony Stark tricked you and was so secretive you thought wooing him might lead you to the information you seek."  
Steve said nothing because that was part of it too.  
Clint walked over and placed an hand on Steve's shoulder. "He did not ask your pack to lie to you. They will tell you what you want to know."  
"No." Steve said. "Only what he wants me to know."  
Clint shrugged. "Very well. I do not trust your intentions Captain. Tony showed authority over your pack and this could be a way for you control even that but I can not stop something I am not participating in. Come, Jarvis. I would like to also see the sparks fly from Lord Thor's fingers."  
Then with a small tick an automaton walked out from around a corner. "Good morning, Captain Rodgers and Lieutenant Barnes," it greeted.  
Steve stared. He'd fought similar things back in the hardened landscape of Latveria. None, had spoken.  
"Be safe Jarvis," Bucky told the small automaton as he ambled away.  
"I am made of steel and titanium, sir, not much could break me." Jarvis answered and continued with Clint.  
Steve stared at the ghost of their trail for a long time. "This place gets stranger and stranger, I swear on The Father."  
"Steve."  
"Lieutenant Barnes." Steve closes his eyes and hid his wince. It had been a long night and an eventful morning. "Bucky, I mean." He amended.  
Bucky sighed. "Now I am questioning your intentions. Well done, Rodgers you asshole."  
"I am both sexually and intellectually interested in the man." Steve said. "I don't know why this is such a big deal."  
"We are trying to merge a pack, Steve. My..." Bucky closed his eyes, "partner does not want us here. Lord Stark does not want us here and according to you, wanted partial control over your pack. You suddenly flipped the hostility switch the moment he showed that he already had partial control. It's rather suspicious."  
“What changed,” Steve said leaning in. “Was the innate respect my pack had in him. I trust your judgement, and believe Mr. Stark a good, while raunchy, man. It also helps that we rolled around skin to skin and nose to fur last night in a game of chase I could not have won if he hadn’t seceded.”  
“Gained your respect, then?”  
“I am uncomfortable with how much authority he has over you, but it is not something that hinders my infatuation.”  
Bucky shrugged. “I’ll leave it. I’m curious to what your game plan is.” He straightened off the wall. “Now then, I’m off to watch my love watch Thor shoot lightning from his fingertips.”  
“Enjoy,” Steve said leaving the room. It was time for him to put on pants.

“Sorry, Bruce. I’m stealing Thor.” Tony said loudly startling the entire room. Clint’s eyebrows shot to his head and he turned just in time to catch Bucky walking in on the other side of Bruce. Thor had been ruining their perfectly good grass by bringing lightning from the sky then Tony asked him to stop wrote something in charcoal on his skin and went insane.  
“I’m sorry, Anthony of Stark, but my heart belongs with another.”  
Bruce blushed and seemed to leave the conversation all together to hide his face. Bucky inched behind him to stand next to Clint.   
“What happened?” he whispered as Tony and Thor got into the semantics of Thor staying permanently in his workshop and what rights Bruce had to him thereof.  
“Tony wants to bed Thor,” Clint said.  
Bucky opened his mouth and looked between the two. “Why?”  
Clint shrugged. “Science?”  
“Nonsense.” Bucky paraphrased.   
Clint snapped his fingers and pointed at him. “Exactly.”  
“Fine!” Tony shouted loud enough to impede their conversation. “If you won’t stay here forever let me at least get a vial of your blood.”  
Thor and Bruce squinted at the mad man holding out his hand as if he expected Thor to just hand it over instantaneously.  
“My blood is blessed by the gods. You cannot have it for your whimsey.” Thor thundered.  
“Do it,” Clint and Bucky said simultaneously.  
“Why for?” Thor said brow bunched and confused.   
Clint pointed at Tony. “That man is the best weapon master on this continent. He takes your blood makes you a weapon made for you, that works only for you, and you work better for it. Give him a vile of your blood and you’ll have a weapon that will work a lifetime and never need a readjustment.”   
Thor turned and stroked his beard eyeing Tony. “You offer this to me?”  
Tony wiggled a finger under his nose. “Oh, you offer it to me, Mr. Magic. Give me the honor of building a weapon enchanted with your own magic and sealed with mine. What do you like to play with? Mace? Bat? Long Sword? Rifle?”  
“Hammer.” Thor answered.   
Tony nodded. “I can work with that fixing my own rune’s into the metal and then,” he mumbled for a few moments. “Give me your blood then.”  
Thor nodded. “Alright.” He rolled up his sleeves and held out his arm as Tony flung things off his desk until he found a knife.   
“Wait! Stop!” Bruce shouted finally getting a hold of himself. “I have a needle and proper medical equipment give me five minutes.”   
Tony’s hand shook over Thor’s arm. It must be a testament to how much he trusted Bruce that he rolled his eyes and set down the knife. “I shall sketch then before the images leave me.” Tony muttered his hands skimming over paper until it found charcoal and a blank page.  
Hot breath alerted Clint to Bucky’s proximity. “I think it is time for us to leave.”  
Clint turned into him. “I think you’re right.” Clint turned his head and did not smile when Bucky stumbled trying to follow. “Jarvis would you like to join us?”  
“It is better if I stay with, Sir. If you don’t mind. He burns himself less often when I’m here to keep Dummy at bay.” Jarvis said. He tinkered closer and handed Dummy’s claw something which the bot threw then caught and threw again. Jarvis watched over his little metal buddy.  
Clint walked out with Bucky while Thor began ruining their perfectly good yard again with his lightning.  
"Do you have time to participate in a competition?" Bucky asked walking backwards to face Clint.  
"My balance is shot all to hell, Barnes, that's unfair advantage if I've ever heard one."  
"Does that mean you think I'll win?"  
Clint knew he was being played but the arrogance that the man exuded...."Not on your life."  
Clint stopped walking. "I have to sweep the floors first."  
Bucky paused with him. "I'll help you so we can finish in half the time and spend more time on the range.  
"We don't have a range. I just shoot at the side of Tony's barn. Bruce painted targets." Clint added when Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
"So, knives and arrows only."  
"Aye."  
"Tomorrow I shall build you a range."  
"With one arm."  
Bucky snickered. "I always do something for you with one hand behind my back."  
Clint began walking again. "That you do."  
Bucky smiled and followed him.  
Two hours later when he finally finished sweeping the entire house, washed the dishes, and folded the laundry from the day before, Bucky was not smiling. He was out right frowning. Clint had spent the time sitting and threw small balls of paper into waste bins. He was now reclined on a couch in the parlor eyes half lidded and the fringes of sleep upon him.  
Bucky leaned in the doorway and coughed. Clint grinned.  
"I thought you'd help."  
"Whose body is forever changed because of an act by one man who left shortly after?"  
Bucky creaked across the room and Clint heard him settle in the chair across from him. "Is that where all the extra weight came from? Could have fooled me."  
Clint let out a small breath of laughter. "I'm still as spry as before just...heavier now."  
"I haven't seen it."  
"You're right. That arch I performed to suck your cock two nights ago was but a dream. Of course, you'd forget."  
"Perform it again and I might remember it."  
Clint opened an eye to look at him. "Beat me in an archery competition?"  
Bucky glared. "Hardy-har-har-har."  
"My apologies let us compete with who has the best aim.” Clint amended.  
Bucky rolled his eyes and held out a hand to help Clint up. The omega took it and let himself be hauled out of the clutches of the couch.  
“I plan to destroy you.” Clint said picking up his quiver and bow.   
Bucky snatched his knife pack from around the coat rack. “I do not doubt you, my love.”

Bucky stared at the arrow standing straight in the perfect center of the circle. He scratched his chin standing back to look at Clint. The other man just continued to stretch his shoulders and arms and back and legs and now he was bent near in half showing off how round and plump his ass was now. Bucky swallowed walking up. He didn’t know how he still had energy now. They’d been at it for nearly two hours and yet Clint looked ready to go another three despite his heavy globe of a stomach.   
“I bet you can’t do it again.” Bucky said half to distract himself from the obscene sight of Clint’s body bending itself into new and interesting shapes.   
“Is that so?” the other man said standing up looking smug.  
“You’d have to split the arrow to do such a thing. I don’t think that’s possible.” Bucky said standing beside him.   
Clint tilted his head thinking. “What do I get if I split the arrow in half?”  
“I’ll love you until I’m in my grave.”   
Clint laughed at him pulling and arrow and notching it. “Not good enough.”  
Bucky came to stand behind him leaning to whisper in his ear. “I’ll do your chores for the next week.”   
“Challenge accepted.” Clint whispered back his breath crossing Bucky’s lips.   
Bucky held his breath. Clint lined up the shot then let it fly. Thwunk!   
Clint straightened, and Bucky rested his chin on the mans shoulder jaw open and eyes wide. The arrow’s second half swung loosely towards the ground.   
“I win.”  
Bucky nosed at the man’s neck. “You did.”  
Clint turned to look at Bucky who kissed the jut between his jaw and throat. “Do I get a little extra for making the impossible possible?”  
“I’d give you anything.” Bucky said brushing noses with him.   
“Good,” Clint said against his lips. The kiss was slow and sweet Clint wrapping a hand around Bucky’s neck to keep him there. Bucky broke apart just to kiss down Clint’s jaw and nose at his throat once again. Clint turned and pressed his body against him. Bucky groaned against his mouth and his hands reached up tentatively to feel his belly and the children in his womb. Clint pushed further into him, only to pull their lips apart.  
"I want you," He said his voice near demanding. "Right now."  
"I'd love to take you but let's just take a short walk." Bucky suggested thinking the house and away from public view of their packs.  
"Right," Clint said gripping his hand and walking straight into the woods. Bucky almost protested but the image of Clint bent in half his hands clawing at a tree, his belly hanging low to a grassy floor, while Bucky took him, would not leave, so into the woods they went.

Clint was sweaty naked and very pleased with himself. The grassy knoll was soft Bucky had his one arm covered over his eyes like he'd just seen the Father himself. Clint would have to worry about their clothes and the come covering his body at a later time. At the moment he was content laying in the grass staring at Bucky and trying to quiet the children in his belly.  
Bucky looked over his eyes scanning their hastily discarded clothes.  
"Are you sure the letter wasn't there?" Bucky said.  
Clint's lips twisted. The letter again. He rolled himself up into the sitting position. "My bags have been lost many a times over the months. If there was a letter it would be gone but there wasn't because I checked." Cold and alone in a place very similar to the one they now lay. Clint frantically checked his bags. He found a coded letter from Natasha about finding a leader and then coming back for him. Then nothing but clothes and fletching repair scraps.  
"I knew you would have done that, so I put it in the bag with your arrows." Bucky said. "You'd never leave without it."  
"My quiver?"  
Bucky pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Is that what it's called?"  
Clint slapped him outside the head. "Yes, it is," he said struggling to crawl to the item. Bucky was quicker pulling himself up by his abs and leaning over to snatch it in three swift movements.  
Bucky undid the top looked in and pulled out a thick folded piece of paper. He handed it to Clint.  
"My 'good-bye'," he said simply.  
Clint grabbed it and saw the scratches and dents from the fletching and holes from arrow tips. Then opened it carefully.  
“Dearest Clint,  
It pains me to say I must go. I have already delayed enough in waiting through your heat with you and I fear if I'm gone much longer Natasha and Sam will be beyond me. Thus, I write this note while you’re still warm and sex happy and sleeping. I" there was an ink blotch here that bled rather large while Bucky had gathered his thoughts "I love you. As soon as we are back from this journey to find a brother in arms, I will find you. I'd like for you to stay in the nearest town, but I doubt you will stay still for so long. Do not fear, we will find you and with any luck you will allow me to honor to" another much larger ink splotch "mate you. We will meet again soon.  
With love,  
James Buchanan Barnes"

Clint swallowed blinking away the wetness in his eyes. "I would have chased you down then murdered you if I had found this that morning."  
"I am very aware of your wrath, my dear." Bucky said. "That is why I hid it. Too well I suppose."  
Clint didn't respond for some time. "Forgiveness does not come from me easily."  
Bucky chuckled and rubbed Clint's back pulling him into his side. "I know, my dear." Bucky kissed his head and whispered. "I can wait."  
Clint relaxed into him shifting his legs so not all his weight sat on them and letting Bucky take his bulk.  
"You should not have to wait long."  
"Four days?"  
"Oh no. Much too long."  
Bucky kissed him. "I'll take it."  
Clint leaned in and captured his lips not letting go for a long, long time.

The kitchen smelled of carrots and chicken. Bruce stirred the soup slowly adding yeast to thicken it. It had been two days since Tony started on his venture and two days of the Good Captain walking around the place and occasionally cleaning like a lost puppy. Two days of Bucky and Clint being heard fornicating any time of day or night and anywhere. Bruce was tired and weary and he missed his friend.  
Tony had not been in the house proper since he got the vial of blood a slightly manic expression captured on his face. Bruce missed their quiet conversations on new breakthroughs in science. Bruce had recently found a research article about the effect of liquor on the liver. He'd tried to explain it to Thor, but the man listened with no input as though entranced. They also nearly fornicated on the kitchen table when Thor's kiss cut him off mid-sentence. The good captain walked in shortly after opened a cupboard and then walked away without taking anything. It ruined the mood to say the least.  
Bruce scooped out some of the stew into two bowls and placed them on a tray. He gently placed two peaches next to them. He placed the tray on the table careful of spilling. Then he slammed his hand down shaking the table and startling the good captain.  
"Would you, could you, please, take dinner to Mr. Stark," Bruce asked nicely when the captains eyes reached him.  
"Isn't he--?"  
"He won't even notice you," Bruce said turning back to the stove and settling the flame. "Take him his meal. Make sure he tries to eat. And come back with whatever is left of lunch."  
The Captain picked up the tray and left the house his mood leaving the presence and causing Bruce to relax. Thank heavens. Hopefully, Tony will be done soon, and they can talk. In the meantime. The captain would be best left out of the house.

Steve was lost. He stood outside the large shed that had metal clanging just behind the doors holding a meal for two. It felt like walking into a private room or on holy ground without shoes. Steve took a deep breath. He could walk here. He was an angel after all.  
The door creaked when he opened it and Steve stepped tentatively inside. There were loud bangs, melded in with soft murmurs and metallic clicks and the whirr of a wheels. Steve continued deeper setting his tray on the first available surface.  
"Hello?"  
"Jarvis, I'm not done send them away." Tony said his voice muffled like he had something gripped in his teeth.  
"Sir it's been nearly two days," Jarvis protested.  
Tony dropped something and grumbled. Jarvis let out a beleaguered sigh and tinkered away. Steve nearly ran into it.  
"What do I owe the pleasure, Captain Rodgers?" Jarvis asked.  
"I brought food." Steve said back tracking to the plate.  
Jarvis' little head nodded. "Bring it here. I will try to get Sir to eat today."  
"I eat!" Tony called out.  
The omegas outburst brought Steve's eyes to him and the world stopped. He was hunched over a pile of brittle metal meticulously chipping away at the inside, smudges of charcoal and ash over his face and small burns littering arms. His hair was plastered to his face in sweat and he'd taken off his shirt in favor of just a pair of low hanging trousers.  
"Pass me that please," Tony said absently. The small metallic creature put what was in its claw in Tony's hand he used the cloth then handed it back. "Thanks."  
Steve's fingers itched he needed to draw in such a visceral way. It was almost melancholic given how long it had been, before the war with great surety. He scrambled almost for a small piece of charcoal, a flat plane of wood and paper.  
Then he sat down in a corner and drew. The urn, the anvil, Jarvis, Dummy, the peaches, the hammers, the chisels and Tony, Tony, Tony... he drew until he could not see his hands.  
He walked back to the tavern and straight to his room, lighting a lamp and drawing once again. He awoke on his desk the next day. He was up and thundering down the stairs to the kitchen without forethought, grabbed two bowls of porridge almost dropping them onto Jarvis when he kicked open the barns doors and then settled down to draw again.  
It became a pattern that he'd leave for meals but for the most part stay with Tony and draw. Tony and the automatons became used to his presence easily (Tony hardly noticing only to call him Jarvis and ask for a paper or charcoal which Steve readily handed to him) and so he stayed recreating Tony and his creations day in and day out until the hammer was completed.  
It happened with such a loud boom as it broke out of the mold Steve was on his feet fist up, Dummy almost toppling over to hide behind him. Tony stayed long enough to place the handle before the metal set and lifted it into the water bin. Steve relaxed as he pulled it out steam covering him. There was another loud thud and several grunts. The steam cleared, and Tony was trying desperately to pick up the hammer.  
He looked around eyes catching Steve's. They widened to dinner plates. "How long have you been here?" He asked.  
"Uh..."  
Tony waved away Steve's non-answer. "Pick this up please?"  
Steve walked over and crouched ready to lift only to be stopped. He strained, and it barely nudged but stayed firmly wedged into the ground. "I cannot, Mr. Stark."  
Tony leaned back and laughed. His face lighting up with the motion. "Absolutely wonderful. Stay here," He said pulling off his leather gloves and pushing up his goggles. "I'm going to go get Thor."  
"Why for?"  
"The Hammer is his," was all Tony said disappearing around the corner. It felt like a near eternity before Tony came back with Thor. He had long scratches down his back.  
"Where'd those come from?" Steve asked worried. Thor had never gotten injured in battle and Steve had seen him get hit nearly point blank with a rifle.  
"Tree branch," Tony answered flapping his hand and dismissing Steve once again. He turned to Thor and placed a hand on his chest tender. "Do you feel something?"  
Thor's eyes closed, and he listed. "She sings to me."  
Tony walked to stand next to the hammer. "Sing back." He ordered.  
Thor held out his hand and no sooner than he did, that the hammer flew past them Steve feeling the air whip his face as it left them in its wake and landed squarely in Thor's hand. Steve swallowed his eyes slowly finding Tony. The man was absolutely delighted.  
"A weapon made from your blood and enchanted because of the magic that sings in it and sealed together with my runes." He whispered. "Perfection."  
Steve wanted to kiss him. The pride in his stance and the pure joy turned the cynical man he'd met with a knife for a tongue into a beauty Steve could not describe. His hands twitched wanting to draw.  
"What else can you do?" Tony said instead touching Thor to turn him around and pull him out in the open. Steve watched his hips sway and his excited hand movements as Thor swung himself in the air. He'd have to woo that man and it felt like an adventure.


	6. Thor

Bruce did not realize the one item that kept him in celibacy was the good captain. Not even twelve hours after he sent him out to deliver food, did he find himself pinned between Thor’s thighs and the door of the kitchen. This was not the first nor the last time. Thor was very persistent when he wanted to be and now that they were effectively alone all the time…Bruce never had this much sex. Not even during his last heat over a decade ago.  
At the moment Thor thrust like he was trying to destroy Bruce’s psyche from his cunt and he was doing a very good job of it. In between smelling the spices of his eastward curry downstairs and the snap realizations that those moans were him, Bruce was brain dead in absolute bliss.   
“There?” Thor asked his lips covering his throat and oh-so-close to biting down.  
“Yes!” Bruce moaned grinding himself down and feeling his cock rub against Thor’s stomach. Oh gods. Mate? A primal and guttural voice asked from the clouded depths of Bruce’s mind. He didn’t answer crossing his arms over Thor’s back as if to drag him closer. The voice did not like this. He is good mate. It stated like a child in tantrum. Keep him. Bear children.   
“Fuck,” Thor grunted his thrusts becoming uneven.   
Mate? Yes?  
It was overwhelming the edge was there and Bruce threw himself over it like a fool off a bridge. “Yes.” He said around his orgasm fingers clawing down Thor’s back and his opening clenching around Thor’s cock, his own coming small stripes across the other mans abs. Just like that he felt Thor come in him, the man biting into his shoulder. Not this time. But next. The voice said before its presence retreated like a rock sliding shut over a cave opening. His eyes rolled back in his head. Then there was nothing.   
Nothing. He will be mate. That voice it’s from…  
STOP!  
WHY?  
Blood, her screams, they touched when I said no, her screams, stop screaming, a man’s heart, who’s heart, his heart, a leg, her screams, stop screaming! Her head clasped in his hands all that’s left except blood and dirt. Do not tread where you are not wanted, little omega. The Father.   
Bruce awoke a scream clutched in his chest. He sat up in bed and wiped off the blood. So much. They touched when he said no. More blood, a small coyote covered in blood and viscera and… it won’t come off. It won’t come off, her head, where did it go? He can’t remember. She wouldn’t stop screaming. Men. Disgusting alphas. It will not go away. Bruce scratched and scratched struggling until two large hands held him down. He gritted his teeth eyes closed until Thor’s familiar musky scent filled his senses and he felt that itch from before died down. His body went limp and Thor let go gently wiping tears off his face.   
“Are you alright, Bruce?”   
Bruce blinked. He had to leave. He had to…  
“We can’t do this.” Bruce found himself saying. It was like there was a fog around him and another was controlling his body. The other growled from its cave but did not leave.  
“One little nightmare is not enough to scare me away.” Thor said cupping Bruce’s cheeks.   
“Leave. I cannot do this. I plan to leave when Clint gives birth. There is a town with a doctor but a day’s ride away you all will be fine without me. Leave me be.”  
Thor was looking at him but Bruce for the life of him could not meet his eyes.   
“You surely do not mean this, not an hour ago we were making love.”  
Bruce opened and closed his mouth. “I can not bear children this will not be a fruitful relationship, Lord Thor. It would be best if you walked right out that door and never looked back.”  
“Why?”  
Bruce looked him in the eye. “I can give you nothing! You fool. There’s nothing here. I’m barren, you’re a Lord. You need more than a dysfunctional, ageing, omega. What if I decide to stay here? Don’t you have responsibilities to your county? It is for the best when Captain Rodgers fails to meet his own impossible standards to leave with the rest of your pack and return home.”  
“Can we,” Thor started. “Can’t we enjoy our time? As we had promised only a mere week ago?”  
“No. I do not wish to. Please, please, leave.” Bruce begged.  
Thor left the bed. “I will leave now given your distress.” He said getting dressed. “Trust me to return with questions and in hope of answers.”  
Bruce didn’t respond just waiting the horrible beats in which Thor walked out closing the door behind him. Oh, thank the Lady. Bruce let out a breath the tears flowing freely. He wiped roughly at his face.   
He had to leave. He’d been here too long. Pack here! No go! The other snarled. This over everything else rang true. Tony. Here. Pack. Don’t leave. More death. Stay. Bruce took another breath. Clint could leave with Captain Rodgers’ pack. Yes. He leaves after the birth, they live off finding their own home. Bruce and Tony are left to run their blasphemous little tavern by themselves.   
Bruce fell back onto the pillows. Yes. Awful. Excellent.

Tony collapsed asleep shortly after he tested all he could think of on Thor's hammer. Steve threw a blanket over him and cursed the darkness sending him inside. He wanted to draw every eyelash against his cheek every brush of stubble and most importantly the calm placid expression gracing Tony's face.  
He could not so he went back to the tavern and found Thor flipping his hammer a mulish expression on his face.  
"How are you?" Steve asked compelled to solve a problem with his unit to make them work more efficiently. It was that thought that struck him like a cord that he was missing nearly half his his pack. It had been days and he missed them. Steve closed his eyes and swallowed down the feelings. Soldiers were lost everyday he could wait a few days for his pack to get back.  
"The lovely Doctor Banner has rejected me." Thor said heavily. "I have sought to seek why and he has locked me out at every turn almost terrified. Of me? Or of something else," Thor flung the hammer far out into the woods holding out his hand as it rounded back to him. "I do not know."  
"I'm sorry." Steve said sitting down next to him. "I cannot advise you on how to pursue this but I can offer you my sympathies."  
Thor hummed. "Fair Banner has this belief that you will not win over Lord Starks affections And because of that we will leave."  
"Doctor Banner underestimates me." Steve said.  
"He also believes that I need to return to my homeland and procreate."  
Steve blushed. "He is unaware of Hela and your nephews then?"  
"I do not think he knows where Asgard is on a map."  
Steve laughed. "Of course. It is not his profession."  
Thor's eyes became distant. "That alone does not explain his fear."  
"No, perhaps not but it will alleviate some of his worries."  
"You speak truth," Thor grumbled getting up. "Please, do impregnate Lord Stark. I would hate to see my time with Doctor Banner cut short if this does not go well."  
Steve scrubbed his face. "I will do my best, Thor."  
"You have my thanks."  
Steve sighed. He's spent four days drawing the wily coyote and not actually wooing the man and that may make it impossible for him to get anything done.  
"Lady I ask for your grace," he groaned. A foot stepped on to the back porch startling him. He looked up and met the gaze of a tired Doctor Banner holding a food tray. He stood up, but the doctor shook his head.  
"I miss my friend," Bruce said then walked across the field to the barn. It opened with a creak though he did not touch it and he walked into the darkness.  
Tony awoke curled around the solid form of pack. He must have shifted because Bruce was scratching a steady hand through his hair. Tony leaned into it wagging his tail.   
“I rejected Lord Thor.” Bruce said. “Because the last time I had an alpha I killed my entire pack including…” he didn’t finish. Tony whimpered. “I was cursed because I tried to create the perfect soldier and succeeded. The Father came down and slaughtered my work then turned to me and said That anger you hold is not where it should be. Do not tread where you are not wanted, little omega. The pack leader came in and beat me until I saw red. Then I saw only blood and heard her screams then nothing else.”  
Tony tucked his head over Bruce’s shoulder comfortingly. He stayed there for a long time watching the light brighten against the wall.  
“You said you’ve met The Father and The Lady have they ever spoken to you.”   
Her angelic voice rang through him and he felt the faintly familiar stirring within his loins. It’s not happening again. Not with… It’s just a mind trick. You took your suppressant and birth control not a day before. Just like that it was gone. Tony shifted back. He got off the bed and put on the first pair of trousers he could find and pushed back his hair.   
“Yes.” He said finally voice sleep hoarse. Everything is fine. Jarvis was walking to the door Dummy following closely at his heels.   
Tony stood taller and turned to Bruce with an unwavering smile.  
“I need sustenance and I’m craving muffins of all things. Could we go make some?”  
Bruce seemed to startle from his spot on the cot. “Of course, Tony.”  
His eyes caught sight of a pile of sketches that were not his. He flipped through them. There were various pictures of the cauldron and the shrapnel and urn and the hammer and the anvil. Tony looked past them uninterested. Then he caught sight of Jarvis holding a wrench out, one hand on his bent knees, to an excited dummy the claw open and in movement. He couldn’t help the smile that over took his lips.   
“Tony! Are you coming?” Bruce asked from the door way. Tony folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.   
“Yes. Just looking through some papers.”

“I need to go to town,” Steve said aloud. Bucky and Clint looked at him. He had not been aware that he’d been joined in the parlor. Especially by the couple who for the life of him he could not find untwined in the throes of passion.   
“Whatever for?” Bucky asked continuing to rub Clint’s feet. Clint put down the book he’d been reading on his chest curious.   
“I need paints.” Steve put down his charcoal drawing of Tony sleeping. “I’m getting frustrated.” Not being able to light his hair or get the orange hues of the smelting pit or the light blue that seems to glow from Jarvis on occasion.   
Bucky smiled. “That’s an easy task. I’m sure we could get it when Natasha and Sam return.”   
Steve shrugged. “I could go now.”  
“You could take, Mr. Stark.” Clint added.  
“I won’t go to town, there will be too much gossip,” Mr. Stark said from the archway making Steve jump and rip apart his sketch. “Captain Rodgers could you come with me.”   
Steve stood letting his papers flutter to the floor. "Of course, Mr. Stark."  
The man blinked surprised then his face closed off and he gestured for Steve to follow him. When they reached his office, Tony sat on his desk facing Steve and pulled out a scrap of paper.  
"I had a feeling you'd been in my workshop, but I could have never guessed that you drew so beautifully." He said looking at the paper a vulnerable sort of fondness crossing his face at the image.  
"I'd like to commission you," he said. "To draw Jarvis and Dummy and possibly me if you'd like."  
Steve was astounded. "I haven't been commissioned for art in, well over ten years."  
Tony smiled. "I haven't asked for an art piece in even longer. You seemed to have captured the life of my automatons and I'd like a finished piece if you wouldn't mind."  
"Your automatons are very life like. Nothing like the ones out in Latveria."  
Just like that Tony's gentle expression was shut off and suspicious.  
"What do you mean?"  
"They make movements in hopes of a reaction and not as a reaction. They plan out what they are going to do and seem to be as human as you and I."  
Tony relaxed incrementally. "One of the best automaton builders in Wakanda made them. I should hope they would have a mind of their own."  
Steve studied Tony, the man was trying to appear relaxed.  
"Interesting. I've been to Wakanda. You'll have to give me their name sometime. I might have met them."  
"Perhaps." Tony coughed. "Anyway, how would you like to be paid for my portrait?"  
"Your time and company, my fair devil."  
"Ah, sweet angel, I can give you that in droves but as it is I'll give you something you want but have refused to ask for."  
"Whatever may that be?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson are in search of any signs of my old pack in the surrounding area. I'm trying to stay hidden."  
Steve pursed his lips and pretended that didn't sound ominous. "Why hide? It's the pack that gave you Jarvis and Dummy." He tried. If he showed anger Tony would stoke it to his advantage that was abundantly clear in their last two conversations.  
Tony rubbed his forehead. "They are an unsavory sort. Arms dealers who lost their best weapons maker. They also lost the head business man."  
"I see." Steve said solemnly. “You must be of Stane and Hammer then?”  
“Yes.”  
“They sold weapons to my enemies.”  
Tony laughed. "Oh, I am aware Captain Rogers."  
Steve sighed. He could not tell if he was being mocked and his instinct was to say yes and throw a punch. That was not how you woo a man. Though he was not sure he wanted to woo the man as he was vividly reminded of their first meeting.  
"Do you want to have your portrait started today? I have to warn you I don't have any paints."  
Tony blinked as though he did not think of it. His ears tinged with pink. "That's fine I do not want to see the colors I just want to see the life. If you'll excuse me I must shower. Meet you at the work shop in an hour."  
He walked out without another word and left Steve alone in the small office. Steve sank into his chair. He remembered the man consumed in his work at the Smith he built in a barn and the man who cruelly suggested he'd see Clint's children as viable soldiers and the man who blushed when embarrassed.


	7. Bucky and Bonds

Clint sat on Bucky's lap his hips grinding him through his clothes. Bucky's hand wrapped around his neck pulling him into a kiss.  
"Where does the energy come from, little fox?" Bucky breathed across his lips.  
Clint leaned back, Bucky's hand moving from his neck to the base of his back to balance him.  
"I have no idea it might be the very fine alpha here, three-legged wolf." Clint said running his hands appreciatively down Bucky's torso. Bucky smiles and lets him take off his tunic.  
Clint threw it over his shoulder and as he leaned down to kiss Bucky again they were shrouded in it.  
"Keep your fornicating in your rooms. I built and bought this place and I would like to not see my pack mate sucking cock in the parlor," Tony said snidely his voice fading as his steps receded upstairs.  
"You won't be saying that when you're sucking Captain Rodgers fat cock!!" Clint calls back leaning over the edge of the couch.  
"I would appreciate if you wouldn't discuss my attributes so loud, Mr. Barton," Steve said walking by them and out the back door.  
Bucky laid his head on Clint's shoulder. Dear, gods.  
"I think we shall try later little fox."  
"Yes, three legged wolf." Clint said sliding off his lap. "While I do enjoy your company, I do not think it will last." Clint stood readjusting his weight and running a soothing his hand over his stomach.  
"Whatever could you mean?" Bucky asked pulling on his shirt.  
Clint stood his stance wide and face bare. "I heard somethings that you would not have because my presence was not considered a threat. The Hammer and Stane pack had such low views of what an omega is that it would take a miracle for that man to have so many alphas in his pack that from what I suspect was blessed by the gods."  
Bucky was frozen. "They didn't touch you-"  
Clint waved his concern turning his back and reaching slowly for his discarded book. "I wasn't their property and I smelled like Natasha then you at the time." The water with a small whoosh began running through the house. "Mr. Stark liked us more than others so we were given impossible gifts. He did not trust us but he was grateful for the humanity."  
"He trusts Natasha and Sam."  
"I do not know how far." Clint stood. "They smell of enemy and we smell of safety. I think that will take more than a courtship competition to break."  
Bucky wrapped his arm around Clint's waist touching as much as his belly as he could and kissed his neck. "I do not worry about such things. They are them and we are we. We are staying here. I am staying here. I follow your words no others."  
"Except Captain's," Clint said pulling away.  
"You listen to Stark just the same."  
"He is my leader. The man you throw your loyalty at was a ghost when you left."  
"I am loyal to you. I have told you before..."  
"I know and now he is your leader and foolish young one at that."  
"He's seen more than we will in our lifetimes. I trust him with my life and should I die with you and the babes lives."  
"We have no need of him because I do not know what that sad desperate man wants from us."  
"The same man has saved me countless more times than you ever will. We went after him because we were on the edge eating each other alive and needed a definitive leader. If that meant our Captain during the war, then so be it."  
Clint bit his lip and looked furiously out the doorway. "I know. I know logically that is what had to have happened. It just doesn't alleviate the hurt that comes when it never occurred to any of you fools to invite me."  
"It was war. One that had passed but the scars remained."  
"And so? I was in a militia. Do you not think-?" Clint's clenched his fists and walked out of the room roughly pulling off his clothes. "It's because I didn't need a pack. Because I'm an omega or whatever thoughts plagued you about what war would do to me." He sat down heavily ripping off his shoes. "It's the heats and the lack of control. No. I know why. I do. It's not the Captain. Never him." He threw a shoe at Bucky's head in the archway. "It comes back to you and the Wilsons leaving me. Note or no." Clint shifted and kicked off his pants. He hissed at nothing his claws digging into the wood flooring. Then he was off and into the woods. Bucky wound up his fist and punched a wall. He threw off his clothes, his skin rippling into fur and began the hunt.

The sun was high, and the summer heat was being blown away by the fall air. Steve sat outside the barn drawing the forest. He sketched absently waiting for the man. The one with a pack of omegas hiding from a pack of arms dealers and with automatons that think for themselves.  
"That is a lovely picture, Captain Rodgers." Jarvis said. Steve blinked catching sight of bright blue glowing slits. They flickered then returned to the hollow shells they once were.   
"Thank you," Steve said. He flinched feeling something being tugged out of his hand. He rolled his eyes. He should be used to this. It happened frequently when he was hiding in the barn. Dummy tapped the pencil against Steve's drawing twice then scribbled lightly over Steve's drawing tapping it once more before looking up for Steve's approval.  
"I think it's lovely," Steve said. "I love how precise the lines are."  
Dummy's wheels rocked back and forth, and he wiggled his little clawed arm in a small victory dance. Steve gently patted him. He turned to Jarvis to say something when the automatons eyes flickered out again.  
"Why do your eyes do that?" Steve asked without thinking much. He'd just never seen it. Other automatons didn't have glowing eyes to begin with.  
Jarvis body ticked and his head was bowed down in thought.  
"May I say something personal, Captain Rodgers?"  
Steve held back the urge to shift uncomfortably. Automaton or not Jarvis seemed to have kindness and empathy meaning if he had something to say it was probably important. "Of course." Steve said softly.  
"I feel as though my clockwork is running out."  
Steve blinked. "Tell Mr. Stark I'm sure he could fix you right up."  
Jarvis' small hand patted Steve's knee. "This is a problem, Sir will be unable to fix. When I go I go. I just ask that..." Jarvis' small head ticked side to side as he chose his next words. "When I do go you'll be there to pick up the pieces."  
Steve turned fully startled by the intimacy of such a request. "I'm not sure I understand."  
"Lord Stark, mustn't know I am unwell, or it will break his heart and he's already lost two before, I fear what another shall do." Jarvis said.  
Steve didn't know what to say. The riddle felt ominous and heavy. "I," he started, "I can do that for you."  
Jarvis patted his knee again before toddling off to pick up Dummy who had tripped a few yards away over a small rock. "You know," the automaton called, "you're the only one who asked him to be their mate."  
Steve felt the air leave his lungs. Tony's request to hide was becoming a necessity. He thought of the deep red mark on his neck that refused to fade despite everyone's insistence that his mate was dead and the way he looked warily at Bucky and Clint when they were intimate with each other. Steve sighed slipping Dummy's covered page off his slat of wood and setting a new one up. Dummy was snapping his claw at Jarvis who was still attempting to pick him up. Just like that Steve began to draw.

Tony saw Steve on the grass his head bowed over the stray piece of wood and paper looking up intermittently where Dummy and Jarvis were playing in the grass. It hit him then like a knife sliding through his gut the sudden urgent want of that domesticity. He could see it so easily a gentle alpha watching the pups play while Tony worked in his smithy. Gods.  
He blinked away the tears and stood straighter running a hand over the seam of his vest. None of that. He's part of a militia and wants partial ownership over Tony's pack so that Lt. Barnes and Clint can be together. That was their own ordeal. His was the silly little promise a foolish angel made when they had learned they'd lost.  
He strode up behind Steve and looked over his shoulder. "Not exactly what I wanted but I'll take it," Tony said stroking his goatee.  
"Oh, this is not the finished product," Steve said not looking away from his picture. "It's a warm up."  
"What could you do to possibly improve what is already there?" Tony asked.  
"I could use paints or oils to show off Jarvis' eyes and blue bow tie." Steve said.  
"I'll ask the peanuts if they want to get you some next time they are in town."  
"Or you could just let me draw you."  
"Can't have pictures of me floating around if I want to hide, can we?"  
Steve chuckled. "Ah yes. The man who bought that sign there wanting to hide when it's all the wood carvers going to be speaking about for the next month."  
Tony leaned back resting his weight on his hands and watching Steve's pencil cross the paper. "It's a nice sign."  
"By who's standards?"  
"Mine, frankly."  
Steve chuckled. "It's a lovely piece of art despite the vulgarity."  
"Never been called a bitch before, Captain? I have to say it's quite a ride."  
"I think it would be for the best that no one else be called such a thing."  
Tony nudged his foot against Steve's leg. "Oh, honorable angel."  
"Oh, satirical devil." Steve said turning to look at Tony. They grinned at each other.  
“Oh, young green angel.”  
“I’m not that young.”  
“Is that so? Maybe you’re just young to this old man.”   
“I’m six and twenty.”  
Tony clutched his chest. “I feel it happening. The shadowy cloud of death when youth is around.”  
“Silly devil, you’re not that old.”  
“Seven and thirty years, fights those words.”  
Steve rolled his eyes. “That’s no more than a decade older. You’re just dramatic.”  
“Just wait until you hear my back crack during a stretch it’ll be a shock to your system, that’s for certain.”  
Steve hummed but didn’t respond the paper in his hands taking his interest again. Tony turned to watch the bots. Dummy ran after a large stick that Jarvis was throwing and falling over boulders. Jarvis eyes would light up then he’d wander over and slowly lift Dummy up and back onto his wheels again.   
“Absolutely no sense of spatial awareness in that one.” Tony said nudging the Captains’ thigh to get his attention.   
“Whatever do you mean?”  
Tony looked back a small but poignant wave of nostalgia crashing over him. “When I had just gotten Dummy, he’d run into me. My ankles were bruised all to hell and I spent my nights icing them and off the floor. I told him he was hurting me, and he started to look where he was going but I still get bruises around my knees because he hits me with his arm.” Tony touched one of the bruises that was fresh from when he was in the workshop last week. “Dumb bastard.”  
Steve smiled at his work. “He hasn’t hit me.”   
“That’s because he’s not trying to help you then heed your process.”  
Steve tilted his head this way and that. “Or I don’t insult his intelligence.”  
Tony laughed. “Right.”  
Steve hadn’t looked up from the sketch and that right there just wasn’t right. The air was fresh, Tony’s current project was done, and he had all the time in the world. He needed some attention.   
“So, Captain.” Tony said drawing out the words. “Why have you decided that I was the omega to capture your affections? From my understanding you hate me.”  
Steve set down his papers and charcoal turning fully to look at Tony. “I don’t hate you.”  
Tony tilted his chin up, as Steve crossed his arms over his knees. “Then what is it?”  
Steve looked up thinking. “I left for war when I was fifteen and learned very quickly not to be fooled. Men are dead, and you’re left in their wake when that happens. So, as it stands the last time someone fooled me Lieutenant Barnes lost his arm.” Tony exhaled sharply at that and Steve’s eyes met his with a small smile. “Then you come in and within a day you’ve retained my pack’s respect and you fooled me with childish malice. You’re smart and lively and you lead your pack with affection and compassion, something I haven’t seen a long time. You impress me.”  
Tony tongued his cheek. “You’re easy on the eyes and really quite charming yourself Captain. I’m impressed that you’re the first person in a very long time who could not only keep my attention but match me word for word.”  
Steve flushed his ears turning pink. Tony couldn’t help but give him a salacious smile. “I will bed you but the rest that requires something extra.”  
Steve scooted forward pushing between Tony’s spread legs. “Oh, I never expected it to be that easy.”  
“Why would you? I’m wily.”  
Steve leaned over him his chest resting against Tony’s and their fingers over lapping where he’d set them on either side. “I would very much like to kiss you, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony leaned back falling to his elbows. “I only kiss men who I’m on a first name basis with.”  
Steve followed him head ducking down. “You may call me Steve then, Anthony.”   
“Never call me Anthony again and we have a deal.”  
“Tony?”  
“Correct.”  
“I’d like to kiss you now.”  
Tony leaned up and caught Steve’s lips. “Go ahead then.” He whispered. Steve dove in and took over his tongue conquering where it roved. Tony let him, enjoying the play only pulling away long enough to gasp. “Weren’t you working on a portrait.”  
Steve kissed him again. “It can wait until tomorrow.”  
“Very well.” Tony said his words muffled by the other man’s lips. Steve grinned down into the next press of lips.

Clint hid low in the brush. Shadows covered the forest floor but not quite covering his prey. Clint’s muscles bunched. Bucky loved rabbit. Clint sat abruptly his rump hitting the grass loud enough to startle the rabbit away. Clint barked at it the best he could even when it was long gone. Fuck. Clint rubbed his nose with a paw. Tree branches cracking, and grass rustling. Clint’s ears perked and tracked the noise. His head turned northwards, and he caught sight of bright white fur stumbling through the forest. Clint scooted back quickly and watched Bucky clumsily shift back to two legs and roll through the spot he just was and into a tree. He let out a string filth that was so impressive Clint would be charmed if he wasn’t so mad.   
Bucky sat up abruptly. Clint turned away. Bucky caught him by the scruff of his neck.  
“Oh no you don’t.” Bucky grunted pulling Clint up so they were facing each other. “You quick motherfucker. I let you get a thirty second head start and two hours later I finally find you. Gods. You’re supposed to be pregnant who said you could still have speed.”  
Clint hissed struggling. “No. You had your words I get mine.” Bucky snapped his grip tightening. “Do you not think…” Bucky paused. Clint stopped moving. He could wait.   
“I died leaving you.” Bucky said. “I wasn’t even supposed to stay with you for so long. Natasha said we had to be in the country before winter was over, so we’d have cover but…” Bucky sat down sliding down a tree. “You were so adamant about staying. We- I thought you didn’t want to see war. Then I believed you’d be better off with out it. I got me arm ripped off the last time I went, for fucks sake.” Bucky set Clint down his hand relaxing to just rub against Clint’s neck. “I wasn’t able to breathe for six months. Imagine my surprise that when wandering the country side looking for you, you save my life, by the gods I was able taste the air again. No. I didn’t want to leave you. I needed you by my side. While it’s for the best by pure happy luck I…”  
Clint shifted leaning into Bucky’s hand as his form became more human. He nosed at his wrist. “Don’t hurt yourself. You’re kind of awful at this whole speaking thing.”  
“So, you have told me.” Bucky said.  
“There’s a couple of important words your missing but I’m sure you can find them.” Clint said settling in between Bucky’s legs. Bucky wrapped his arm around Clint and leaned his head on his shoulder.   
“I love you, dear.”  
“Love you too.”  
Clint could feel Bucky smile against his shoulder. Clint placed Bucky’s hand over his belly where he knew the alpha wanted it and left his palm there. He closed his eyes the hurt still knifing through him just the barest hints of alleviated. Bucky’s head nuzzled deeper his hair falling over Clint’s shoulder tickling him.  
“Thank you for the opportunity to try again,” he said lips pressed against Clint’s neck. Clint couldn’t help but smile.   
“You’re welcome, love.”

Bruce waited on the porch for his pack. Tony and Steve were chatting by the barn while Jarvis sat head against the wood and Dummy rested his claw in his lap. Clint was out in the woods probably hunting with Bucky despite their little row that morning. He was left in the house. He cleaned. He had bread in the oven and a stew ready, he even baked cheese and lettuce. The afternoon sun beat down on him and he was…bored. He closed his eyes and set his head on his knees wondering if he could get a book from Tony to read. The man seemed to have one somewhere despite leaving most of his things behind.   
“Fancy meeting you here.”  
Bruce looked up and caught Thor’s cautious smile. He didn’t have the energy to move, sun lazy and sleepy. “Good afternoon.” Bruce greeted.   
Thor sat down next to him slowly as if he was trying to pet a doe.  
"How are you Doctor Banner?"  
"Bored. The lovebirds are singing their song and I'm sure we will be hearing their activities in the night."  
Thor let out a booming laugh. "I think not. Lord Stark built this place as a fortress."  
"Lucky me then."  
"Lucky you."  
They sat in comfortable silence. Bruce's eyes drifted close his cheek resting against his knees. "I should check the bread," he murmured not making a move to get up.  
"It's got a few hours yet," Thor said there was a creaking and Bruce opened an eye to see Thor lean back on his elbows. Thor met his eye and gave him a warm grin.  
"How are you, Lord Thor?" Bruce said his mouth moving before he could think. Thor's presence was incredibly inviting.  
"I could be better, but things are looking up."  
Bruce decided not to interpret that. "Tell me of Asgard and battles, if you would be so kind?"  
Thor leaned close brushing their shoulders together. “Of course, doctor, I’d love to.”  
Bruce followed him when he pulled away leaning his head on his shoulder and feeling his eyes close relaxing into the soothing timber of Thor’s voice.

It was a surprise to see how many people were actually in the house at dinner that night. Tony stared at them all eyes wide and fork halfway to his mouth. They were all in various states of undress from Clint not wearing a shirt at all to Tony wearing a grass stained but otherwise clean suit. Last time Natasha and Sam were there but Steve was not, and the table had felt full then he couldn’t imagine what it’d be like with all of them and two children.   
“Haven’t had a dinner like this in nearly a week, have we?” he said aloud. Clint shrugged stuffing more venison into his gob. Thor nodded.   
“Much too long. Food tastes better when eaten with friends,” he shouted.  
“Indeed,” Tony responded. Steve turned his chair creaking to look at Bucky.  
“All of us haven’t been at dinner, right?”  
Bucky stabbed at potatoes off of Clint’s plate then gestured with them while answering. “We have but you, dear brother, were in one of your moods.” He placed them in his mouth to make the point.   
Steve looked heavenward. “One time.”  
“All of us have our moods,” Tony said sympathetically. “Some of them are more productive than others.”   
“Whatever do you mean?”  
“Thor has a hammer when I get in one of my moods. You have an impossible task when you have one of yours.” Tony took another bite of food trying to hide his smile.  
Steve narrowed his eyes. “I can see your smile, evil devil.”  
Thor looked around before gently asking Bruce, “Do you have any mead?”  
Bruce nodded and quietly got up to get Thor beer.  
Clint chewed around a piece of buttered bread eyeing Thor. “I know you met, the captain.” He said pointing at Bucky rudely and showing the world the food in his mouth. “But how did he meet Thor?”  
“Absolutely disgusting, Mr. Barton. I could see straight down to your stomach and,” Tony squinted. “Dear Lady, there’s a bug in there!”  
Bucky looked away from Clint, his shoulders shaking and a smile sneaking across his face. Clint flicked him and swallowed dramatically.   
“Anyway, how’d you meet?” Clint continued.  
Steve cut into his venison his hands swift and precise. “I’ll let you take this one, Lord Thor, you are a much better story teller than I.”  
Bruce tapped Thor’s shoulder with a mug so large Tony guessed Bruce modified one of their pitchers. Thor took it and slammed it on the table with a rambunctious ‘thank you.’ Bruce calmly sat back down, and everyone waited in anticipation while Thor took an excruciatingly long gulp. Tony felt himself actively get gray hairs. Thor set the mug down. Clint inhaled audibly.  
“I am the best warrior in Asgard, second only to my sister the Queen—”  
Tony choked, Clint covered his chest ineffectively with his hands, Bucky set down his fork so he could rub his forehead and Bruce appeared to reach another realm with how glassy his eyes were at that very moment. Steve’s fork clinked against his plate as he continued eating around Tony’s coughing fit and everyone’s sudden astonishment.  
“So,” Thor continued as if he was unaware of everyone’s sudden discomfort when realizing they were sitting with royalty. “When our fellow brethren in the Isles needed help with the country Latveria I was sent to help out the forces. Me and the good captain met on the battle field. It was large hoard of automaton from the King and I was lighting up as many as I could but was unable to cover my back side. Men were dropping like flies and I felt incapable of winning. Then out of nowhere a glorious throng of wolves ushered in. One shifted effortlessly and in one breath and the next he threw a shield between me and stray bullet. Hours later with men lost but more automaton destroyed I found that man. I owe him my life and loyalty, now here we are.”   
Thor drank more of his mead. Clint’s arms tightened around himself. Bucky had resumed eating and Bruce was still somewhere amongst the stars. Tony coughed.  
“A prince? That means you’re an Odinson, am I correct?”  
“Indeed.” Thor said with a winning smile.   
“I’m naked in front of a prince!” Clint yelled abruptly standing up and then darting off. Bucky leaned back and threw his fork down. “I don’t see why this is a problem. You did it all the time before,” he grumbled also excusing himself from the table. He paused just long enough to smack Steve outside the head.   
“What?” Steve called.  
“You know what you did.” Bucky said his footsteps receding up the stairs.   
Steve rolled his eyes. Tony spent the time staring at Thor pondering the possibilities.   
Tony turned to Steve and made a faux apologetic expression. “Sorry, dear angel, I need a prince in my life.”  
Steve took this chance to choke on his food. “I beg your pardon?” he gasped.  
Tony looked at Thor with a sly grin. “I need the wealth and security, good Captain. Asgard is also said to be eons ahead in practical magics such as runes. I have got to get in on that gift from the gods.”   
Thor looked pink about the ears and opened his mouth to possibly counter when Bruce’s fist slapped the table. Thor and Steve scooted back defensively.  
“NO.” He snarled voice distorted. Tony looked up from his fist and two his eyes where the pupils were narrowing into slits and his hair grew shaggier.   
“Bruce,” Tony said timidly. Bruce wasn’t looking at him his fist clenching too tightly. “Bruce,” he tried again more forcefully. Bruce looked him in the eye. It wasn’t Bruce’s eyes. Tony remembered the green over the smell of freshly spilt blood.  
“I would never take what’s yours.” Tony soothed.   
Bruce’s head tilted exposing his neck and submitting and his fist relaxed head bobbing back to earth. He picked up his fork and stabbed lackluster at his food. “Thanks,” he said finally.  
“Your welcome,” Tony said and continued with his food. “Now then, got any good spoils of war Captain and your Highness?”  
Thor and Steve had the same look of outright suspicion between them when Tony looked up when they didn’t answer. He had a memory skim the edge of his mind, of a hand coming down and how to avoid such a thing happening to him. Tony shrugged and drank the rest of his wine. “Thor you must know of his mood swings,” acknowledge, “given that you spend so much time together,” compliment. “Are you sure there aren’t any stories you have that might catch our interest?” divert.   
“I too would like to hear the more pleasant stories, if you’d please?” Bruce asked looking up at Thor with eyes so wide and adorable that Tony found himself impressed.   
The two alphas relaxed but Steve eyes held onto him that worrisome line held in his brow. It was there that morning during their small discussion. He was willing to let it go for now. Tony leaned all the way over the table to grab some more of the wine. That line between the alpha’s brow was going to be the end of him.   
Clint finally returned to the table in a tunic and a loose vest. Tony tapped his fingers mildly frustrated. He’d tried to buy clothes that would fit but according to Clint they were too effeminate. Bucky returned shortly after looking just done with the whole ordeal.  
“Anything I missed?” Clint asked returning to his disgusting display of receiving nutrients.   
“No.” Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve said with varying levels of lie.   
“Right.” Bucky said dryly. “Got any more stories?” Steve turned to him raising an eyebrow. Bucky shrugged. “I’m bored.”  
Thor leaned back slapping his hands to his thighs. “I was just thinking of one when Lord Stark had asked. Steven was the unfortunate king of a small nation smashed between Rance and Pain, for three folds.”  
Tony choked for the second time that night. “More royalty at the table? Do tell?”  
“I was just waiting for the king to give birth.” Steve said. “Thank goodness their child was an alpha or I would have been king until his mistress could impregnate him again.”   
Clint slapped the table. “That’s sexist.”  
“Aye! It was I that let the poor man’s secret out.” Thor shouted sadly.  
“Oo,” Tony hummed. “I am titillated”   
Dinner was quickly forgotten in the tale of wives and omegas and a small country’s traditions.

It was almost impossible to notice that Clint and Bucky finally reconciled. Tony saw them in all forms of affection across the house, in the woods, by and in his workshop. It was then that he resigned himself to speaking with Bucky. He did not like the man’s possessive nature for he tended to watch Tony with jealousy when he touched Clint just to reaffirm their bond. He does it with Bruce, a brief brush of hand across his hair, or Thor, a gentle brush of shoulders, even, much to his chagrin, Bucky, a slap outside the head because he’s groping Clint at the dinner table. Tony supposed that he does it with Steve too. It’s probably the gentle foot taps when he demands attention. He could feel a bond tying between them it just didn’t have flavor as the rest of the pack. With all of this it was time.   
He found him three days after their first shared meal sitting alone one the porch and whittling a piece of wood into a toy between his knees. Tony stood in front of him. He couldn’t find it in him to lower himself as he would with any other pack member.   
“Lieutenant Barnes.” He greeted.   
Bucky looked up and set down his tools. “Lord Stark.”  
Tony took in a deep breath. “You are deeply involved with my third in rank and I am here to… to… give my approval,” Tony gritted out.   
Bucky squinted at him his long hair covering one eye. “It sure sounds like you are.”  
Tony threw up his hands. “I am doing my best. I cannot stop you. Clint is the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time and also the saddest. I don’t know what to do with this but it’s better to give you my approval no matter how it pains me.”   
Bucky stood up his tools falling to the ground with a clatter. “Really? This is great I’ve got the unwilling approval of the man Clint trusts most.”  
Tony stood toe to toe with him. They were nearly the same height. “How did Captain Rodgers, respond?”  
Bucky’s shoulders climbed to his ears. “Irrelevant.”   
“Since we are ‘combining’ packs given that you and Thor have somehow created bonds to me and mine it seems relevant.”   
Bucky took a step back. “He wasn’t happy.”   
Tony nodded taking a step back and fixing his suit. “Then do not shame me for my unwillingness and instead accept the olive branch I attempt to give.”  
Bucky glared at him. “I accept then.”   
It didn’t feel finished. Tony felt that something was incomplete. It came to him through memories for his biology did not allow instinct to tell him what it was.Tony grabbed Bucky’s hair and bared his neck in submission. He felt their tether take hold. There. It was completed. He released the alpha. Bucky’s hand snapped to his neck and an inhuman growl reverberated through him. Tony turned and didn’t look back. “We are done then.” 


	8. Time and Warnings

The days passed in color, the leaves fell painting the ground gold and burgundy, Steve watched over Tony’s machines his hands moving quickly across paper to get their movements. Tony either watched him or would bring out his own paper to write things on. Then move on to building a clock, then building a crib, then another crib, and a rocking bassinet, or two. They would spend time in each other’s company mostly in silence until Tony got bored of that and would talk. Steve would sigh and put down his drawing until their little word game bored him or he found something else to fiddle with in his time. Steve’s eyes would wander to Tony’s movements when humming to himself and the way he held himself when he was asked a question by the pack and how he always could find a way to fix every problem that surprised the rest of them. Tony chest would tighten at how kind Steve was to his automatons. Most thought of them as curiosities but Steve talked to them as people. He was ruthlessly nice to everyone. Most of all though Tony felt Steve’s eyes on him and preened. Such a pretty alpha noticing how smart he is. Such a foolish angel. He’d occasionally touch his mating mark from all those years ago his fingers clenching at the skin as if that would remove his curse. A foolish kind angel.  
Thor learned to cook with Bruce their body’s shifting closer and finding a rhythm in their movement. The house smelled of berries that Bruce had found either that day or the day before, because when asked, most frequently by Clint, he would make a pie of their choosing with out a second thought. Thor got used to Bruce’s smile, the crinkles in his eyes, the trembling in his hands when talking of his past and the sad smile that he held whenever he thought Thor wasn’t looking. Bruce found himself absolutely intrigued by Asgardian science as it related to that of people. They used runes in food for better health, runes on clothes for wounds, runes in wounds. He was intrigued. He had no magic at all in his pinky finger, but he pondered the possibilities of using Tony’s gifts to create such medical marvels. He knew Thor’s intent though and he could not help himself from circling ever closer to it.   
Clint and Bucky, fucked, argued, fucked some more and on one occasion actually chose baby names. Tony was surprised when they brought it up at dinner ten days into the other packs stay. He had put money on them calling the twins “Left and Right” until they were walking talking adults.  
“Margaret Anne and Natalia Grace, if they’re girls,” Clint said rubbing his belly thoughtfully, “Thomas Anthony and Steven Jamison, if they’re boys.”  
Steve dropped his fork and covered his mouth, Tony turned and caught the edges of delight in his eyes. “I love them!” he said.   
Tony didn’t know what to say he felt a smile slowly grace his lips. “Perfect.” He said succinctly. The room was quiet at that no one knowing how to respond.   
“Guess me and you are chopped liver, eh?” Bruce said to Thor dry as unbuttered toast breaking the silence.  
Thor’s uproarious laugh broke the tension and dinner continued as frivolously as usual.

The night sky was luminous, and the stars seemed closer than ever. Tony blew out a breath looking up and watching his air disperse above him. In the city where he had resided since his father died and he was no longer allowed in university, a place he spent nearly two decades in, the stars were covered in fog and light. Now, on his porch he could just about touch them. He stared and tried not to reach out foolishly. The stars were not with him, the Wilsons have not returned from their endeavor and the longer they were away the ichor of the city clung to Tony’s shoulders. It held fast to him the loss and death that he left behind. The Lady did her best. Tony closed his eyes and tried not to hold in tears. Where will he go if this the warm house where he can hear Thor’s rumbling voice followed by Bruce’s soft tone, and Clint’s joyous laughter, disappears?   
Metal collided with his shin. He smiled shaking the feeling away. “Dummy we’ve discussed this, look where your going,” Tony said. The little creature clutched at his pant leg. “Yes, dear?” Tony asked.   
It dragged him away towards the side of the house and he found Steve near the stable’s, arms over his legs and eyes closed looking at peace.   
“Sam’s near,” he said not opening his eyes.  
“How can you tell,” Tony asked settling down next to him.  
Steve opened his eyes and smiled at Tony the light from the stars reflected in his eyes. “Listen.”  
Tony would have done anything he’d asked in that moment. He reached out a hand touching Steve’s cheek. A star. Tony leaned in close and kissed him.   
“Okay,” he whispered leaning back on his hands pulling away from Steve’s warmth. He closed his eyes and listened beyond the happenings of the house. Beyond the crickets. Very faintly but getting louder was the distant beating of wings.  
“Hear him?” Steve whispered.  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t sound excited.”  
“Samuel without Natasha means a warning.”   
“How could you know? He might be giving an all clear.”  
Tony turned and gave a false smile. He’d been told it was beautiful once. “My legal alpha may be dead but my actual alpha I can not tell the plans of.”  
“I thought you said...” Steve’s brow furrowed, and Tony wished for the stars fruitlessly.  
“I know what I said. I don’t trust people. I gave you what I thought was right three days ago.”  
“Now what?”   
Sam’s figure drew closer and Tony found himself at a lost for words Steve’s burning eyes slowly scorching the side of his head. Sam shifted soundlessly a few yards away and ran up. Steve’s eyes shifted away, and Tony let out breath he did not know he was holding.   
Sam jogged up his face long and stature apologetic.  
“So, he knows,” Tony said standing up. “I would like to learn if you know how?”  
“My apologies, Lord Stark.” Sam said. “He was three towns off when he met a man by the name of Wrotty. I have a feeling it was the name you gave him that triggered Mr. Stane, sir.”  
Tony stood a little straighter feeling Steve come right up behind him.   
“What name did you give him?” Steve asked.  
“Anthony Lee, it was my alpha name in college when I was pretending to be above my class,” Tony said. He felt a melancholy smile twitch at his lips. “Mr. Stane came up with it.”   
“Mr. Stane killed Wrotty before he left claiming to be defending his property,” Sam said. “Nat picked that up when she asked to join his party.”  
Tony looked away clenching and unclenching his hands. “I see.”   
“Is that all?” Steve asked.   
“We’ll tell the pack in the morning of course.”  
“Nothing else to give?”  
“It’s all I have to give, my lovely angel.” Tony answered.   
“I must leave,” Sam said looking towards the sky. “He’ll be here day after next. I pray for what happens next.”  
“So, shall I,” Steve answered. “Thank Natasha for me when you get back.”  
Sam pulled Steve into a hug. “Of course, Captain.”   
Tony smiled grimly at Sam pulling him by his neck into a hug. Their bond slid back int place. Tony could find him if he is unable to comeback. “Thank you, my gratitude holds no bounds.”   
Sam patted his shoulder pulling back. “Keep building me wings Lord Stark and it will never be a problem.”  
“That I can do.”  
With one more nod, Sam took to the air and flew beyond the dark horizon. Steve and Tony stood in quiet for what had to be much too long when Tony found the words he was looking for.   
“Would you please do me the honors of sleeping in my bed tonight? You do not need to lay your sword in my hills but your comfort, that I am unworthy of, I find myself seeking, Captain Rodgers.”  
Steve was quiet for a moment before he held out his hand, “I’d love to, Tony.”  
Tony let the warm callused hand take his own and allowed himself to be dragged back into the house filled with laughter.


	9. Of Shame and Secrets

Bruce woke up sweaty. It felt as though he slept too close to the fire place for too long and he tried to scoot away. Only to find the weight on his chest to be an arm pulling him back. The solid weight of the other man and his heady smell of humidity was a balm and Bruce relaxed once more into the heat.  
"You were supposed to go to your own bed, your highness."  
"I sleep where there is a bed," Thor rumbled throwing a leg over Bruce and pulling him in like one large pillow.  
"Nonsense, absolute nonsense."  
"Are you displeased?" Thor asked. Bruce stretched and felt Thor's hardness against his back.  
"No." Bruce groaned. Was he really that big? He couldn't be that big. Bruce doesn't remember him being that big. Wait. Is he in rut? That only happens when omegas are in heat. Bruce is most definitely not in heat. Bruce wiggles trying to get away. "I mean yes."  
Thor's hands slid down his body and landed on his hips.  
"Are you certain?" He asked his hips pushing against Bruce's ass with slow arching motions.  
Bruce's hips twitched, and he groaned into the pillows exposing his neck. Thor pushes his face into the exposed skin and gave a generous lick.  
"I won't go any further, little omega until you tell me what you want," Thor said maintaining the slow rhythm. Bruce felt restrained by his clothes needing Thor's skin on him. To see if he was...  
"More," Bruce whispered. Thor smiles against his neck and Bruce felt his teeth against his skin. Mate. Thor pulled away and Bruce took the opportunity to pull off his clothes.  
Thor rolled him over pulling his thighs over his hip. It seemed he too had shed his night clothes.  
"How much more?" Thor asked stroking his cock. Bruce wanted it inside him but...  
"I do not think that will fit." Bruce said stuffing his hands in his armpits trying to cover himself.  
Thor grinned. "It fit before," he said sliding down the bed. "It will definitely fit again."  
"That was," Bruce gasped feeling lips between his folds and his cock hardening. "Different."  
Thor hummed delightfully. Bruce reached up to clutch at the pillow under his head. "Omegas and women for that matter get wet at different levels and..." Bruce lost his concentration. A large calloused finger entered him, and Thor had moved to mouthing his cock. He pulled off cool air hitting it.  
"Please continue, Doctor." Thor said, placing another finger into Bruce eliciting a noise he had not heard in years. "Your expertise is a feat I have not seen in a while."  
"Your cock will not fit in me," Bruce said between pants feeling Thor's finger pull and stretch at his insides. "Oh gods."  
The bed creaked, and the fingers shifted enough for a third to join then Thor was leaning over him his hips pushed high over Thor's thighs.  
"On this I'm going to disagree with you," Thor said.  
Bruce hips ground against the fingers pulling and stretching. "I know my body."  
"I know your body too. It fit once," Thor said leaning close his lips brushing Bruce's. "My manhood will fit again."  
Bruce lifted his head to kiss Thor. The other man met him half way his fingers pulling up with the motion and causing a startled moan from Bruce. Thor licked into his mouth and Bruce opened up allowing him to explore and map out what he wanted.  
They kissed for so long Bruce almost forgot about the stretch of Thor's fingers until they were gone. He whimpered missing the feeling. Thor sat back and positioned Bruce's legs on either side of him.  
Bruce tensed. Thor massaged his legs and gave him a charming smile.  
"Calm, little omega."  
"It won't," Bruce started only to be cut off by Thor's cock pushing through his folds and into his channel. Bruce groaned feeling a delicious burning stretch. Thor moved so slowly that time stopped.  
"The lady's soft breast," Bruce breathed, "You're not going to fit."  
Thor's hair brushed Bruce's face as he leaned down.  
"Little omega," Thor said his lips brushing Bruce's ear, "You've fit me very well."  
"Impossible," Bruce said clenching around Thor's cock.  
Thor gave an experimental thrust and, yes those were his heavy balls brushing against Bruce's ass.  
"You sure?"  
"Less so." Bruce squeaked.  
That's right around when Thor began a pace that turned Bruce's brain into pure bliss. His climax came between one breath and the next and when he became limp and Thor used his body until his own completion.  
Bruce smiled. Why Bruce no mate? What are we doing wrong?  
Thor pulled out his seed spilling onto Bruce's thighs.  
"Good?" Thor asked smug and content.  
"Very," Bruce sighed.  
Thor nuzzled into Bruce's shoulder wrapping himself around him once again. "We shall have to do it again, and again and again."  
"For once," Bruce said, "I think your right."

Clint sat atop Bucky whose cock sat heavily inside him. He wiggled and clenched and raised himself up a couple of times to thrust himself back down. His lovers’ cock was possibly the very best. He does not think he'd ever want another's. He stopped his ministrations. Clint wasn't going to be with anyone else and why should he. Bucky was a reticent asshole and would prostrate himself if it meant Clint would speak to him. That right there is true companionship.  
"Love," Bucky said as soon as he stopped moving, "as much as I know you like playing with my cock, if we don't get this going proper I'll have to take control and you would not like that."  
Clint looked down at Bucky and rolled his hips just so, watching the flush ride up his neck. Gray frustrated eyes looked at him from thick brows and shaggy brown hair. Yes.  
"Mate me." Clint demanded, rolling his hips more consistently.  
Bucky's hand steadies him. "What?"  
Clint ran a hand down his chest fingers skimming over the scars of his missing arm. "Mate me."  
Bucky rolled them, and Clint experienced a bit of vertigo. "Now?" Bucky asked. "When our leaders are having a power struggle--"  
"Courtship."  
"Things are unstable and you want to mate?"  
Clint pulled Bucky close to him. "Are you saying no?"  
Bucky leaned in dropping to his elbow and licked a stripe along Clint's neck. "I want to. Do you want to?"  
Clint rolled his neck opening it up. "Yes. You're it. Me, you, and the babes in my belly. That's all we need."  
Bucky noses his neck just so. "All I'll ever need." He answered.  
Clint was surprised when Bucky began thrusting into him in earnest. He moaned wrapping his legs around the man’s waist. He rolled his hips to help Bucky hit the right angle.  
"Gods," he sighed. Bucky's teeth scrapped Clint's neck. "Please." Clint begged. "Please."  
Bucky's pace sped up and Clint felt his jaw open and tongue gently trace his jugular. Please. Pressure, pain, pleasure. Clint screamed seeing stars. He came Bucky's cock throbbing in him his teeth stuck in his neck.  
Clint panted and felt Bucky finally release him. He licked around Clint's open wound and that just won't do. Clint grabbed his face with both hands and dragged him in for a rough and bloody kiss.  
"Mate." Clint panted licking the blood off of Bucky's lips.  
Bucky smiled teeth still tinged with crimson. "Mate."  
Clint kissed him again and the moment devolved into another messy guttural round of sex.

Tony awoke with a shout feeling teeth penetrating his neck and a hot hand pinning him down against his will. Dummy whirred to life at the distress his body hitting the bed roughly in its eagerness to go to Tony. Tony sighed staring at the wheels pointed up and turning at high speeds. Jarvis clicked on in his chair and got up, walking over and righting Dummy.  
Tony held a hand to his chest. The nightmare sifting away at the sight of his automatons. He almost couldn't remember what it was of.  
"Jarvis," he croaked. "Take Dummy down stairs and see if you can find some of my old plans for Lieutenant Barnes' arm and take them to the workshop." He needed something to do. Without constant work he'd go mad within his own head. Even with the clock of his own happiness was ticking it’s last tock.   
"Yes, sir. Would you like anything else?"  
"No," Tony answered.  
He fell back against the bed listening to them clank and jangle their way down the stairs. The bed quaked and Steve was up hands held up ready to fight.  
"Who's there!"  
"Shh...just me." Tony soothed running a hand along Steve's back. Steve sighed his body going limp and falling back onto the bed.  
"My apologies." He said rubbing his face.  
"It's alright," Tony said extricating his arm from under Steve. They sat in silence Tony hoped the Captain followed in his footsteps and just let the nightmare go.  
"How would you like to spend the morn?" Tony asked when the silence became to deafening and the images flickered at the edges of his mind.  
"I would hope a good cup of tea and breakfast is involved this morn," Steve answered.  
Tony rolled over and onto him. "Are you certain? I could give you another type of meal, dear angel."  
Steve flushed. Tony walked his fingers across Steve's chest.  
"Why would I need another meal, lustful devil?"  
"Because I am indebted to you for offering me use of your pack." Tony said slyly. "Warm thighs and tight comfort are in your future."  
Steve wiggled trying to get Tony off, but Tony sat up settling himself over Steve's hips.  
"That is a kind offer, sweet devil, but I am in the process of courting you properly." Steve picked him up and sat him on the bed.  
Tony rolled over and arched his back in a titillating fashion. "Court me properly? I thought you wanted your mark on me and heavy with child like a Neanderthal. It would be much easier to accomplish this if you rested your sword between friendly thighs."  
Steve choked out a laugh turning to a tomato. "I seem to have not made myself clear, Tony Stark."  
Tony kicked Steve to get his eyes on him.  
"Then make yourself clear, Steve Rodgers."  
Steve looked up Tony's body his eyes leaving a hot trail and licked his lips. He finally reached the other man’s eyes. "My idea of courtship," Steve said falling over Tony so his body covered him, "is that I give you my heart and in return you give me yours."  
"Just like that?"  
"I'll prove my worth, stubborn devil."  
Tony felt something melt under that and couldn't help his lips curling into a tender smile. "I do not doubt it, courteous angel."  
Steve kisses his forehead then got out of bed leaving Tony cold. "I'm sorry to leave you but I must dress before we convene at the dining table."  
Tony put his elbows under him. "Of course."  
Steve gave him a small wave then closed the door behind him. Tony fell back onto the bed and flung an arm over his eyes.  
"That was not how I wanted my morning to go.”

Tony ran into Steve on his way down the stairs. He jumped on the step behind him causing the alphas shoulders to leap.  
"Yes, dear devil?" Steve asked.  
"Do you smell that?" Tony asked tucking a toe behind Steve's knee. He delighted when the man stumbled.  
"The smell of sweat?" Steve said turning on the bottom step to face him.  
"The smell of missed opportunities, sweet innocent angel." Tony corrected leaning on the bannister.  
Steve's head tilts, his chest rising in breath. His cheeks pinking in color. "Our pack spent the morning virtuously, it would seem," he deadpanned. "No missed opportunities, I can see."  
Tony rolled his eyes turning to walk into the kitchen ahead of him. "Must you take all the fun away?"  
Steve's foot collided with the back of Tony's knee and he fell forward before catching himself on uneven feet.  
"That would require the presence of fun, silly devil," Steve said with a wry smile.  
Tony clicked his tongue and was surprised when Steve pulled out a chair for him. "Oh, there's fun, just the small amount that you haven't stolen from me," Tony said sitting down. Steve pushes the chair in for him bending forward in the movement so that his lips brushed Tony's jaw.  
"I think we can create more, don't you?" He said kissing his cheek and pulling away.  
"Indeed," Tony said his eyes following Steve until he left the room.  
"He was never that smooth as a kid," Bucky said chest naked and heading to the kitchen.   
"He seems to stutter magnificently when fucking is involved," Tony responded snidely.  
Bucky shrugged. "I can't say I'm any different."  
Tony hummed done with the conversation. Loud awkward footsteps brought both their attention to the doorway.  
"I require cheese," Clint said walking in. He nodded to Tony, which Tony returned.  
"Along with the nuts, eggs, bacon and pears?" Bucky asked tone dry and expression soft.  
"Obviously. We can spend the day in bed later."  
Clint brushes by him to give him a kiss and that's when Tony's entire world narrowed to a point on Clint's neck. Oh. No. Oh no.  
Tony's hands clenched he forced himself to smile. He stood up pushing the chair back.  
"I think congratulations are in order?" Tony said startling the couple. Clint flushed and absently covered the bruised and bloody mark. Bucky watched him wary.  
"I'm happy for you. I am. I think finally building Lieutenant Barnes and arm should suffice as a blessing, don't you?"  
They didn't say anything. Clint's expression was sad.  
"Tony," he said gently.  
"Hm?" Tony tasted salt on his lips. "Oh dear." He said wiping at the tears. "I'll be in my workshop tidying up." Tony fled the room quickly more out of sheer embarrassment than anything else.

Steve walked back into the dining room only to find Tony gone and Clint and Bucky staring into pure oblivion. The fresh mating bite clearly visible above Clint's tunic warmed Steve. Bucky had been talking of nothing but since they met back up all those months ago.  
"What do we do?" Clint asked unaware of Steve's entrance. "Is he going to--"  
"No, he wouldn't do that. He was trying to be nice."  
Steve made his presence known but only Bucky turned to look at him.  
"I made breakfast. Not as well as Doctor Banner but still, good enough. I'll be taking Tony his meal--" he opened.  
"Workshop," Bucky said.  
"Workshop. Congratulations on the mating. May good wealth come to you and strength come to our pack. Which it will. Mr. Barton is quite the warrior." Steve said.  
"If only Mr. Stark spoke with such ingenuity."  
"I see," Steve said. "Where would Mr. Stark be then, maybe I can sway his opinion."  
"Warehouse," Bucky answered then ate. "I do not care for his approval."  
"I've never seen the man cry," Clint said when Steve was out of the room.  
Steve didn't know what to do with that and left out the back door.  
Dummy was rolling around picking up clothes thrown about the yard. Jarvis followed behind plucking them dutifully out of his claw. Steve sighed and put the tray on the back porch. He meticulously took off his clothes folding them on the porch next to the untouched food.  
Steve stretched out his joints. He hadn't shifted in nearly a week and he needed to warm into the change.  
In one breath and the next he was on all fours and running towards the scent of Tony. He had gotten far which wasn't a surprise. They were almost matched in speed and Steve drowned the omega in pure strength. Small bodies move faster.  
Steve ran for at least an hour just behind him before the scent veered off. He slowed sniffing around the edges of a sizable trench.  
He looked over the edge. Tony was half in a creek his hand scratching vigorously at his neck. Steve shifted. “Tony?”  
Tony paused his ministrations and looked at his hands. Steve could now see the blood oozing from his mate mark.  
“It seems I have an angel looking down upon my shame.” Tony said his words hollow and barely reaching Steve’s ears. Steve stepped forward intending to climb down into the trench only to step on a loose foot hold and tumbled down.  
“And I a devil looking upon mine.” Steve grunted taking a moment to take stock.  
Tony laughed it was a raw unkempt thing that sent razor blades along Steve’s spine. Steve sat up and saw Tony stuffing his hands in the creek. His body was shuddering as if snow were falling upon his bare skin.   
“Tony,” Steve said softly. Tony turned away from Steve so he couldn’t see his face.   
“I approve of their mating.” Tony said his voice only a breath. “It is the memory of mine that has shaken me so.”   
Steve reached out slowly making sure Tony can see and move if needed and pulled the man’s hands towards himself. His nails were ragged and his palms rough and covered in small minuscule scars. Steve covered them and finally set his eyes on the mark. Tony had clawed at it until it bled. Steve swallowed. His mate was of monstrous nature, Steve was certain. Steve cupped a handful of cold creek water and began washing away the blood. Tony flinched but allowed Steve’s ministrations.   
“They will understand,” Steve assured.   
“I hope. His mark was so fresh…I just couldn’t…”  
Steve hushed him. “No need to worry, Tony. We are all loyal to you.”  
Tony finally met his eye. “I do not understand why.”   
“You will. At the moment you need to know that we are and will stand by your decisions.”  
Tony blinked and his eyes flitted away towards a distant object Steve could not see.   
“You trust too easily,” Tony stated.   
“I know a good man when I see one.”   
Tony smiled and stood. “Come we have preparations to make.”   
Steve followed. “Preparations for what?”  
Tony shrugged and shifted to avoid answering. Then he was darting away towards the inn. Steve sighed and shifted to run home.

Clint flinched when he heard the back door open. Tony must be pissed. Clint turned in his chair behind the front desk where he'd been flicking bread crumbs into Bucky's mouth. Bruce has wandered down to the kitchen with a small stutter to his step earlier. Thor following behind him happy and small waves of sparks coursing under his skin. Bruce didn't look either of them in the eye, but he also hadn't bothered to hide the large hickey on his neck.  
Steve walked by first wearing only his trousers slung deliciously low on his hips. He smiled at the two of them and continued to the dining room patting Jarvis on the head. Tony next completely naked he smiled at them genuinely. Clint let his eyes trail and smirked then frowned. There was dried blood flaked around his mating mark.   
"Have fun in the woods?" He said trying to ignore the weight in his belly telling him of horrors he could not understand.   
"Father's balls no. Apparently sex isn't part of the wooing process according to Mister Rodgers." Tony said taking the opening to pretend he meant something else. He leaned over the counter to look Clint in the eye. "We had some negotiations and as per my request you’re still welcome, Clint. I'll ask Bruce to bake a cake if all the sex he's been having hasn't destroyed his skills with the oven." Clint hugged him awkwardly finally relaxing. Tony hugged back. "You're always welcome here little omega." He whispered. Clint clung to him a little harder after that. He felt a ball of emotion possibly relief choke up his throat. Tony patted his back and pulled away.  
He turned to Bucky. "I'm also looking forward to building a house and you an arm. I'll start giving you my sketches. If the pack is expanding we all can't just live in the tavern we're going to need houses for us to thrive in, isn't that right?"  
Bucky eyed Tony coldly. He shrugged. "Right."  
Tony clapped him on the back. “Fantastic! Let’s see how our shy little sea turtle Bruce is doing.”  
“Sea turtle?”  
Tony flapped his hand again as if that would wave away all their concerns and worry. “It’s been an odd day and I still haven’t gotten dressed.”  
“So, it would seem.” Bucky said.  
Tony just walked away with a dramatic sway to his hips that Clint couldn’t help but watch as the man walked up the stairs his mark still raw and red. Clint could feel two gray eyes burning holes in the side of his head.   
“What?”  
“Really? We mated this morn.”  
Clint swiveled his head toward Bucky and raised an eyebrow. “So? Before you there were others.”  
Bucky looked up and stuffed his hand into his pocket and swaggered up to the counter. “Stark? Really?”  
“He’s got good hands.”  
“You wound me my love.”  
Clint leaned closer to Bucky. “Think you have something to prove?”  
Bucky huffed out a small laugh, showing Clint a rare glimpse of his dimples. “I have nothing to prove. Just some assurance to give.”  
Clint bit his lip excited. “Oh?”  
Bucky leaned over the counter and pecked Clint on the forehead. “These things are meant to be kept in the bedroom.”  
“I’ll bite your tongue then.” Clint said waddling around the counter.   
Bucky pulled his hand out of his pocket to grope at Clint’s ass. “Go right on ahead.”

Steve stood in the sitting room and watched the little automatons clean the house. Dummy would move continuously but Jarvis would stand completely still his clockwork slowing, and then break out of what could be a stupor with a quick shake and start cleaning and readjusting Dummy’s movements.   
He blinked away hands folded in his lap. They hadn’t told the pack. Tony hadn’t told the pack. They needed to. Tony was walking down the stairs and passed him to reach the kitchen. Steve’s hand shot out to grip his wrist.   
“We need to tell them.”  
Tony straightened and took his arm back. His eyes wandered to the kitchen where Bruce and Thor were chatting then up the stairs. “At dinner. If we call a sudden meeting right now it’ll sound much more urgent than it is.”  
Steve stood and looked down at the slimmer man. “It is rather serious given that Sam told us that your alpha had slaughtered a man.”  
Tony looked back at him his face unreadable.   
“The longer we wait,” Steve started.   
“There’s nothing we can do.” Tony cut him off. “We let him come and you keep the pack and this place safe. I have all the plans for the houses made and set up so you could make them and grow the tavern. You could change the name too, but Clint might fight—”  
“You’re going to let him take you away.”  
“I’m his property Captain Rodgers.”   
“That’s why this morning—”  
Tony looked away blushing. “I do rather like you Steve and may even come to—well we’ll never know.”  
Steve felt the floor drop beneath him. “I think I’d like to rest between your thighs.”   
“Now?”  
Steve crossed the distance between them and put a hand on his cheek. “Yeah.”  
Tony laughed pulling his cheek away. “Just this morning you were all talk about ‘proper courtship’.  
“It seems that it is time to leave my mark and, with any luck, keep you here,” Steve said. “While you are not my property, I would hope that you would at least fight to stay here. Let me fight to keep you here, with…our pack.”  
“Or,” Tony said leaning in close, lips pink and eyes mischievous, “you want a taste before it’s gone.”  
“If I had a taste, I fear I may go mad if I never had a sip again. But, perhaps, you are projecting your own needs upon me.”  
Tony shivered, and his eyes lit in delight. Steve’s mouth went dry and his palms grew sweaty and he dropped them to Tony’s waist pulling him close.   
“I think,” the omega whispered. “you may be right.”  
Steve looked down at his lips and back up to his bright brown eyes. Tony nodded, and Steve took what was given delving into him. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and dragged him in. Steve hands roved down Tony’s back and gripped his ass. Tony pulled away to jump and wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. He gave Steve a wicked smile. Steve smiled back and gripped his thighs holding him up.   
“Would you like to take this somewhere else?” Steve asked already walking to the stair case.   
“I thought that was the plan.”

Steve woke up with a long line of warmth curled to his chest. He rolled his head to catch the light out the window and saw that the sun had yet to fall below the trees making the autumn evening cooler than it had been before. Tony curled further into him his bare legs shifting between Steve’s. Steve gently shook him.   
“Wake up, frightful devil.” He whispered.   
“Angel,” Tony grumbled. “You are tarnishing your holy reputation.”  
Steve laughed and felt Tony’s hair shift with the sudden movement of his chest. “I think I can live with that. Get up. We have to inform the pack.”  
Tony wiggled roughly away. “Angel, you truly have been the devil all along because you remind me of things that must be forgotten.”  
“Darling,” Steve said put upon.   
“Steeeeeeve.”  
“Get up.” Steve said leaving the warm sanctity of their bed. Tony whistled.   
“You’re quite a sight, sullied angel.”   
Steve picked up his pants and began pulling them on. “You might be able to see it again if you get up.”  
Tony sighed dramatically. “Fine. You wretch.”  
Steve threw his pants directly at his head. Tony pulled them off with an offended gasp but still put them on.   
“How dare—”  
“What?” Steve said faux innocent pausing to make eye contact with Tony while putting on his shirt.   
“Nothing.” Tony petulantly ran a hand through his mess of a hair and reached across the bed for his shirt.   
Steve smiled and finished getting dressed. Tony followed shortly after because he was pulling formal boots with laces all the way up his calf. Steve opened the door for Tony who shoved him out first and closed the door behind them. The sounds of high pitched moaning filled their ears. Tony picked up a shoe near the base of the stairs and threw it at Clint’s door at the end of the hallway. There was a yelp and feet thudding towards the door.  
“Sam visited last night! Pack meeting.” He yelled. Steve whisked him away right around the time he noticed it was Bucky opening the door. Tony walked down the stairs at a brisk pace forced by Steve’s persistent hand.  
“I don’t know why he’s so mad. They’ve been fucking for nearly three weeks now and the man is already as pregnant as can be their fornicating can wait at the moment.”  
“Bucky’s very possessive.” Steve said instead of pinching the bridge of his nose like he wanted to do.

  
Ten minutes later had them all in the sitting room Tony and Steve standing with the rest sitting on the furniture.   
“Stane’s coming isn’t he?” Clint said.   
Bruce stared at Tony who wasn’t meeting his eyes.   
“Yes.” Tony said. “We have to play nice because there isn’t enough time to move out.”  
“For Clint to move you mean,” Bucky snarled.   
Tony didn’t answer. “I have a simple plan, but from what Sam told us…he’s furious.”  
“Why would he be furious?” Bruce said. “He could just hire another? Like the one who made your automatons.”  
All eyes shifted. Steve took a few steps in front of Tony blocking their stares.   
“He lost a mate, when I left.” Tony answered. “It’s more personal than a technician.”  
“I thought you murdered your alpha.” Bruce said. Steve whipped around, and Tony had his eyes closed.  
“Then that means…” Clint said. “Not him, Tony. He’s…”  
“I know.” Tony said eyes still closed  
“You murdered Justin Hammer?” Bucky snarled. “You brought this here.”  
“You don’t understand.” Tony started.  
“You murdered the alpha on your marriage certificate and the one who’s teeth are permanently in your neck is coming to claim something we can’t fight because he has legal rights.” Bucky answered. “I understand perfectly.”  
“Why?” Steve asked.   
Tony’s eyes found his. “I didn’t… I was ready to die there. Then he… he murdered my automatons.”  
“You killed a man over your toys!” Bucky shouted.   
“They were my children!” Tony snapped. “You don’t understand.”   
The room was silent unsure how to react. Thor figured it out first. “My condolences.”  
“What the fuck do you mean?” Bucky said snapping at him. “He murdered someone because they broke his toys.”  
Bruce was next his back hitting the wall and slowly falling down. Clint ran from the room and quickly emptied the contents of his stomach into the water basin. Tony’s breathing became too rapid. He couldn’t breath. There was a silent whisper that sounded almost vicious, They Know. Tony fled his home his clothes slipping off him as he shifted. He felt his thoughts circling and he need to out run them before they encompassed his whole being. They know, they know, they know,


	10. Obadiah Stane

Bucky was halfway to running after him, but Steve stopped him roughly gripping his shirt.   
“Why—”  
“There’s something else going on Lieutenant. Pay attention to your omega.” Steve said throwing him away.   
“We just found safety, Steve.” Bucky pleaded.   
“It was a safety he gave us, and we should at least respect that by fighting for it and playing nice.”  
“I agree,” Thor intoned standing next to Steve and boxing Bucky in. “Lord Anthony bled too much for this.” Steve turned to Thor who caught his eye. “Automatons that run without spring work or lightning require blood, Captain Rodgers.” Thor clarified. “I think he just revealed that he bled for them.”   
Tony’s words rang in his head. They were my children. Steve’s legs went first walking out the back door and straight across the vast grassy yard to the workshop. Jarvis was sitting in front playing fetch with Dummy.   
“Oh, no.”  
“Master Rodgers,” Jarvis asked standing up. “You look unwell.”  
Dummy bumped against his leg nearly knocking him down. Steve gently touched a hand to his little claw that opened and closed around his pointer finger.   
“You’re made from his blood.” Steve said letting Dummy drag him.  
Jarvis was quiet for so long that his eyes turned off. “Yes.”  
“And his children’s blood.”  
“Miscarriages.” Jarvis fixed. “A blessing it was said to be.”   
Steve crouched down onto the grass and placed his head in his hands and found tears. There were four but now there’s two.

It took Steve until the moon rose high the autumn wind blowing through him to his bones to find Tony for the second time that day. The entire pack was on the search except for Bucky. Clint was shouting himself hoarse with Bruce and Thor was thundering around on all fours. Steve was tracking with scent and eyes on the ground. He followed a trail of light footsteps to a large maple tree shedding its leaves. The little coyote was curled in on himself and shivering in a burrow under a tree. Steve was silent on two feet as he came around to face him. Tony growled not bothering to remove his nose from under his tail.   
“Hey,” Steve said gently. Tony shifted further into himself.   
“We’re worried.” Steve said. No response not even a twitch.  
“You did nothing wrong. Let’s go home and get warm.” Tony’s hair rose, and his growl deepened.  
Steve took a deep breath. “Dummy’s been breaking the barn with worry, Tony.”  
Tony’s head whipped around so fast he scraped it along the bottom of the tree. His ears perked, and his eyes slid behind Steve. His tail thumped nervously. Steve licked his lips.   
“Will you come home, please?” Steve asked.   
Tony looked at him. Steve reached out a gentle hand. “I promise the pack will leave you alone until you’re ready.”  
Tony bumped his hand out of the way with a cold nose. He crawled out of the burrow and Steve got out of his way. To his surprise Tony stayed close to him as they walked back to the house. They were quiet Tony occasionally bumping into Steve’s knee. They went to the workshop and Tony shifted soundlessly and Dummy ran head first into his legs. He winced and gently patted his head. Steve leaned against a post and watched Tony check his children and get dressed. The air was frigid and Steve pushed away from the post and started up the urn. He cleaned up and piled some of Tony’s papers.  
“It was a blessing.” Tony said breaking the quiet. Steve turned to him.

Tony couldn’t look at him and the air caught in his lungs. The Lady’s voice ringing in his head. Did he trust this man? He heard Steve walk closer and crouch down in front of him. Warm hands on his legs finally gave him the ability to look at the other man. He smiled wanly.   
“You don’t need to finish,” Steve said. “Would you like dinner?”  
Tony swallowed. “On my wedding night my father’s best friend slipped into bed when I was expecting a weasel and bit me.”  
Steve’s hands flexed on his leg. “He took care of me after my father died.” Tony smiled. “Encouraged me to take scent blockers so I could go to school but…”  
Steve waited patiently. Tony felt the words block his throat. “That night laying cold and in pain waiting for the other man to come in and take what I did not want to give, I realized my heat was due and I started planning my own death because I’d rather die than raise a child in that house. Then She came. She placed a hand in the center of my chest and said with sympathy, ‘What you do not wish to bear you must create’. I did. Stane found out after the third miscarriage and locked me up for the fourth but I had already made the body it just needed blood and my childhood butler... He was old. He wasn’t going to last to next year and he sacrificed his final days so that a child would not be trapped there.” Tony swallowed. “It was so painful John was much too far along when the process was complete.”  
“The night I killed Justin Hammer. He had figured it out and began destroying them. Yarrow first then Bill next. He was reaching for Daryl and I just…”  
Steve reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and wiped away tears. “You protected what’s yours.” Steve was cupping his face. “You can’t go back.”  
Tony crumpled he felt the frog choke him and the pond well up and flood over and out. Steve wrapped him up in his arms and gently rocked him. Tony fell asleep there in his arms and Steve took the time to walk them to the cot in the corner of the room and lay them down. Tony breathed against his collar evenly and just when Steve thought that sleep wouldn’t take him, he fell into the sweet relief of unconsciousness. 

The next morning Tony awoke under a strong warm body and the heady scent of alpha. Tony buried his nose in Steve one more time before pulling away, there was something he had to work on something important. He stood letting Dummy hit his legs and Jarvis click his way over. Tony ran a hand over the top of Jarvis’ head.   
“Stay in the shop. It’s best to stay out of sight.” Tony told them. He gently swept a thumb under Jarvis’ unlit eyes. “I need to fix that.” He murmured.  
He grabbed a broken pocket watch from the side of the table and pulled out his little pack of tools with it. He walked into the main house through the door in the kitchen. It was best to face the music now rather than later.   
Bucky was the first person he comes across. The man looked at Tony and then walked backwards out of the room. Tony’s hands were shaking and he continued to work on the watch. So far, so good…  
Tony sat down sinking into the cushions of the couch and decided to let the house find him at their own leisure.  
“Good to see you,” Bruce said a few moments later then headed to the kitchen calling over his shoulder, “I made those cinnamon bread rolls you like, let me get you some.”  
“Thanks, Brucey,” Tony answered eyes fixed on the watch.   
“Lord Stark,” Thor greeted and then continued on his path.   
Tony smelled Steve before he heard him lean against the couch. “Did you tell them something,” Tony muttered.   
Steve snorted. “Believe it or not, little devil, they are your pack and they do know how to read you.”  
“Ah, I see.” Tony said. Steve kissed his cheek and left to the kitchen.   
Much later Clint came down and laid across the couch so Tony could pull his fingers through his hair. He didn’t say anything for a long time and then a short clipped thank you, before returning to his room.  
The sun drifted through the windows and the shadows grew longer across the floor. Steve brought him food while he tinkered and they sat companionably, Steve switching between reading and drawing whenever he saw fit. Tony left a few times to grab other clocks and watches and then Jarvis at one point just to check his joints. Once it was time to light candles Steve got tense. It was a trickling emotion slowly crossing over onto Bucky being the second alpha and then onto Thor all of them twitching and their wolves on the edge of their skin.   
“Someones coming,” Steve said gripping Tony’s hand too tightly. Tony gently pried his fingers off.   
“Good guessing, observant angel,” Tony said. He called for Clint to come. “Go to the warehouse, take Jarvis with you.”  
Clint squinted at him. “I’m more useful if I stay on the top floor with my bow.”  
“Clint,” Bucky said. In that word and one look, Clint got it.   
“I can’t fight.”  
The entire pack let out a series of aggravated yeses.  
“Because I am having babies soon.” Clint said. “So, I am going to go hide?”  
Tony threw something at him, and the rest groaned. Clint took that as his sign to grab Jarvis from the stairwell and retreat to Tony’s workshop.  
Tony felt his eyes roll back into his head and glared at Bucky. “That’s yours.”  
Bucky held up a finger then shrugged. “I’m okay with that.”  
Tony scratched his head. What next? They sat tense on the couches for an hour then Steve let out a serrated rumble of a growl.  
“They’re here.”  
Tony caught Steve’s eye. Steve shook his head. Tony nodded. “Let’s say hello then.”

Outside Obadiah Stane stood bracketed by two brutish looking alphas. He was in his late fifties and was coldly handsome. He stood hands on a cane and broad shoulders held out in a facsimile of relaxed. There were two other alphas sitting still shifted into hulking black and brown wolfs. They stared straight ahead. Natasha and Sam were nowhere to be seen. Tony swallowed. Steve stood just behind him, his body radiating heat. You’re safe, it seemed to say. Tony certainly hoped so.   
“Good evening!” Tony smiled and walked down the steps holding out a hand. “I assume you’re here for me.” Stane’s steel eyes slowly covered every inch of his body.   
“Tony,” Stane replied taking Tony’s hand. It was cold and Tony suddenly remembered being in his father’s office just after the funeral. Cold hands possessively on his neck telling him that they had it all under control. He didn’t have to worry about a thing. The hand tightened in his and he was pulled forward. Tony was forced to meet his eyes. They glowed with the change. No. Tony felt bile rise in his throat. No. Stane let his cane fall to the ground. Tony weakly tried to pull his hand out of the other man’s grip. Stane gripped his hair and tilted his head baring his head. No. Tony felt Stane’s nose against his pulse.  
“You smell like someone else.” Stane said. Tony opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a startled pained gasp as Stane bit into the flesh of his neck and shoulder re-marking him. No. No. No, no, no, no…   
Stane’s teeth made a sickening squelch as they left the meat of his shoulder. Tony shoved away stumbling and falling onto his ass. He covered his neck and felt blood soak through his fingers. He closed his eyes and pressed harder. Oh god. He swallowed the vomit crawling up his throat.   
Stane wiped his mouth and Tony supposed he was going to say something important, but it never made past his lips. Steve had him pinned to the ground between one second and the next. Stane laughed.   
“You went for a youngster, Tony, I see I did rub off on you.”  
Tony felt his blood burn under the bite. The fire igniting his veins. He clenched his teeth. The world was more or less a blur as his biology rewrote itself over the last two years. There had to be a fight. The blood pulsed between his fingers. They saw. They watched him…They…No. Tony forced himself up. He had to…  
“Steve,” Tony said. Steve didn’t move and the magic was pouring over his body keeping him barely in his skin.   
“Steve,” Tony tried again. The other alphas backed off because Tony had waved them off. He recognized some of them and knew who they were worried about.  
“Steve!” Tony shouted his voice cracking over the syllable.   
Steve turned back to him. Tony didn’t remove his hand from his neck to reach out knowing already that it was stuck to his neck from blood.   
“Let’s take this inside,” Tony panted. He was seeing stars. Oh, god…please don’t let his heat come. The fire still coursed through his veins and it felt like he was in his furnace. Both Stane and Steve looked at him like he was insane. He breathed in through his nose deep enough to get the words out.   
“I believe we can handle this like civilized people, can’t we?”  
Steve let go of Stane and went to stand behind Tony. Stane pulled himself up his shoulders shaking with good humor. He dusted off his suit.   
“I just came to pick you up,” Stane said.   
Tony’s head drooped and his blood continued drip down to his collar. He was on fire. Please. His heat… it can’t…  
“Can’t we at least clean up my bite? Then we can go,” Tony begged.   
Stane fixed his tie. “You’re right. I seemed to forget myself there.”   
Tony swallowed flinching at the bruising pain. He distantly wonders whether Clint felt this when he got bitten. He nodded and stumbled back towards the house. Steve tried to help him, but he jerked out of his grip. Steve got that pinched look in his brow. Tony just continued walking. Clean wound. Leave the automatons, go with Stane. Suffer through the heat.   
Tony leaned against the door jamb that he had allowed Clint to sand just to get him to stop lifting the drywall upstairs so it’s uneven and thus the door would sometimes open by itself if not closed properly.   
“Tony?” Steve called. Oh. He’d paused for much too long.  
“Come on in.” Tony muttered continuing in fighting through the hazy dreams of memories. They might have followed or not. Tony sat slumping against the overstuffed patterned couch that Bruce had picked, for it was much too floral for Tony’s taste. He pushed all the people in the area so far away that he didn’t even see Bruce until he was peeling blood stained fingers from his neck. Tony let him take his hand.   
“Do you have anymore medicine?” Bruce asked right next to his ear in a whisper. Tony blinked and shook his head.   
“It’s not heat,” he said.   
Bruce gave him a pitying look but started to clean him up.   
“Nice place you have here, Tony. Quaint. So…unlike you. I assumed you liked our opulence.” Stane said.  
“I built it.”  
Stane hummed and went to sit down next to him their arms brushing together. Tony’s stomach rolled and he heard growling from a corner.   
“You’re toy is very possessive.” Stane said.   
Tony didn’t answer.   
“Where’d you get the omega?”  
“He’s a doctor,” Tony snapped. Bruce pressed alcohol against the open wound and Tony hissed.   
“Gentle,” Stane snapped.   
Too much was happening. Tony’s eyes couldn’t focus and things were happening he knew but he was in a haze. The curtains were new. Thor found some fabric they hadn’t used liking the deep red color and Bruce had sewn them the next day. When did they get the lace? Tony suspects it was Bruce. The man refuses to admit it but he likes more feminine tastes. The red was Thor the lace was Bruce. Bucky’s book was on the table it was written in another language. Tony read the title and smiled. Utopia. There were charcoal stains and a piece of paper with a drawing of apple pie on it. Tony felt tears burn the edges of his eyes. Steve.  
“Tony, you good to go?”  
“No.” Bruce said. “I’m not done bandaging his wound, sir.”   
Stane chuckled. “Only you would find an insolent omega to befriend.”  
“Tony?” Steve.  
“I’m fine.” Tony said. “I think we should stay here for the night. Dusk is falling and this is an inn. We can house the others, alpha.”   
Stane’s expression didn’t change facsimile smirk crinkling his eyes. “I guess your right. I should leave you one more night to say goodbye to your friends.”  
“To my pack, Obie.” Tony said. Bruce sat back on his heels and Tony stood up. “To my pack.”  
Stane shrugged. “If you say. I know how stubborn you can get.”  
“Come, I’ll show you to your room.”   
Stane stood and pressed in behind Tony nosing his neck. “Our room, omega.”  
Tony repressed a shudder and continued up the stairs Stane following him. 

Steve was furious. The entire pack was on edge because of it and Bruce was looking a little green.   
“In broad daylight.” Bucky said.   
Steve needed to punch something. Tony had stopped him before it happened earlier.  
“What’s next?” Thor asked.  
Steve didn’t know. He wanted a fight. He wanted them dead. The shit bags who sat there unphased until Stane was in his hands. He was so close to just snapping his neck right there. Just right there in front of everyone with out Tony’s consent.   
Bruce cleaned his hands. “I’m going to go make dinner.” He walked out the back door. Bucky and Steve made eye contact.   
Steve jerked his head in Bruce’s direction. “Go help him.”  
Bucky followed at a quick pace. Thor’s shoulders were tense and near his ears with unbridled stress.   
“There’s something wrong.”   
“I think we need something for dinner.” Steve said. “Go on a hunt. Be back with everyone in an hour.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow.   
Steve held out four fingers. Those were the alpha’s he had seen but he had a feeling there were more. Thor nodded picking up on their old military symbols and undressed before shifting and heading out.   
Steve didn’t have the legal right to go up there and make sure Tony was okay. Steve headed up the stairs. He heard voices coming from Tony’s room. Well one voice.   
“Where are your toys?”  
Silence.   
“Did the leader kill them?”  
Silence.  
“Creepy little things. I wouldn’t be surprised if they freaked him out and he destroyed them.”   
Silence.  
“Bringing up bad memories—”  
Steve walked into the room. “Dinner will be ready in an hour,” he said. Stane smiled at him. Steel eyes. Cold demeanor.   
“We won’t be here that long.”  
“I thought you were staying the night.”  
Stane’s smile deepened. “Right.”  
Tony was sitting on the bed, pale, hands shaking. Steve forgot about the other man.   
“Tony?”  
His eyes shuttered and his fists clenched. “Yes?”  
Steve crouched down in front of him and tried to catch his eye. “Take a nap. You look exhausted. I’ll get Lord Stane’s pack settled in.”   
Tony’s eyes were watery. “Okay.” He breathed. “I’m sorry.”  
Steve hesitated to touch him hand in the air. Stane caught his wrist. He clenched his hand which would be bruising on anyone else and threw his hand down. Steve clenched his jaw. No punching. Not yet.   
“It’s alright, Tony. Get some rest. We’ll wake you up for the meal.”   
Tony nodded and laid down sideways on the bed eyes still open and blood still staining his shirt. He closed his eyes.   
Steve stood up and grabbed Stane by his shirt collar dragging him out of the room. He shut the door behind them.   
Stane shoved him away and straightened his clothes. “You’re not going to win this.” He said. “I’ve known Tony since he was a child. Raised him. He’ll always come back. That’s what I taught him to do.”  
Steve punched him. It was automatic. He was moving before he could think, like when he saw Stane’s teeth finally release Tony. He could go. Fight.   
“Grooming a child is not what I consider winning, Lord Stane.” Steve said walking back down the stairs leaving Stane gasping for air. “There are four other unused bedrooms to the left of the stairs your pack is welcome to those.”

The other pack never came inside and instead circled the house waiting patiently. Thor returned and held up seven fingers and carried a rabbit inside. Bruce returned but Bucky had stayed in the workshop.   
“Our friends,” Bruce said. “Have been suspiciously close to the workshop.”   
“I don’t like this.” Steve said.   
“What are we going to do?”   
“Wait for them to make their move.” Steve answered. Bruce looked green once again. Steve thought it was nausea. He patted his shoulder.   
“We’ll get through this. What’s the worst that could happen?”   
Bruce placed a hand to his abdomen and closed his eyes the green hue rising to a brighter shade. “I don’t like this plan.”  
“It’s our territory. We have the right to attack. But…”  
“They’re claiming property so as long as they don’t attack us, we aren’t in the right.”  
“Let’s not bring state law enforcers and lawyers into this situation.” Steve said. “There’s going to be blood and it’s best no one looks too closely if there are survivors.”  
Bruce nodded and walked away to the kitchen. 


	11. Of Flames and Lost

Tony woke up to the feeling of weightlessness. He leaned his head into the body carrying him and was surprised he felt stiff fabric instead of the worn cotton of their shirts.   
“Finally awake,” Stane said. Tony stiffened. How long had he been asleep? He hadn’t wanted to but his body had hurt and Steve’s voice had been so worried and as soon as his eyes closed he was gone.   
“Don’t worry we’re out of the house.” Stane answered. Tony struggled looking around wildly. Where were they? He nearly sighed in relief when he recognized the large stretch of land before the road reached the forest that surrounded the inn.   
“Please let me down.” Tony asked still wiggling.   
Stane placed him on his feet.   
“Where are we going?” Tony asked.   
“Now you’re talking.” Stane said.  
“I have questions.”  
“I had questions too.”   
Tony didn’t respond.   
Stane rolled his neck and shoulders. “Tony, Tony, Tony, you should know better than to think I’d let you leave without what’s mine.”  
“I’m here. What else could you possibly want?”  
“Your loyalty.”  
Tony glared. “I’ll leave them.”  
“But they’ll always be there for you to get back. We both know you’ll run again, omega.”  
There was a sharp crack as glass shattered behind them and Tony whirled around to catch Stane’s pack throw booze and lit matches into his house. Tony ran to the door only to be tackled by Stane face shoved in dirt eyes unable to leave the flames as they grew higher and higher. Stane sat on his back and pinned his struggling body.   
Bucky and Clint. Oh god. What about the work shop, please… Off in the distance he could hear fox hissing and desperate barking. He didn’t know where anybody was. They could be on the second floor. From the side of the house the deafening sound of splintering wood came, and Tony could barely see a large pale body being thrown through the wall of the kitchen. Bruce. The next thing that came out was the monster, roaring. Stane’s pack of seven froze at the sight. The two in the closest vicinity were picked up and slaughtered with a snap of jaws and the grip of the beast’s claws hands closing on their abdomens spraying blood and viscera over the green woods.   
“What in the Father’s land is that?” Stane gasped. The monster roared and tore through three more of Stane’s pack on it’s way to the woods before it was enveloped in darkness. Tony couldn’t breathe. Where was Steve? He hip checked Stane’s shocked body off of him, dirt and grass getting caught in his nail beds as he clawed his way up and away. What if that body was Steve’s? He ran towards the back of the house. Could he even survive?  
Tony found the body covered in blood and his heart nearly stopped. It was a rush when the part of his brain that remembered seeing people torn apart could associate that blood with this. He shook the body only to be shocked. He dropped his hand. Thor. This was Thor. The man sat up. He wiped blood from his face, eyes sparked with excitement. Or insanity. Tony couldn’t tell.   
“That omega is going to be my mate.” Thor said slamming his fist into his palm.   
“Thor! Where’s the others?” Tony asked trying to catch the alphas attention.  
That seemed to shock him back into the moment. “Steve went out the back door but…” From this angle it was clear that his workshop was in flames. Tony found his feet first and was running at a breakneck pace the short distance there. It was hard to see but two figures were huddled together just inside the edge of the forest. He ran past his work. Bucky and Steve were coming into focus. Oh god, Clint.  
“Clint, Clint baby. Open your eyes.” Bucky was begging. Steve was looking around in circles and he caught sight of Tony and met him in the middle catching him in a tight embrace. “Where’s Bruce and Thor? We saw the monster come out. We need Bruce.”  
Tony moved out of Steve’s arms he couldn’t answer he was looking for Clint. The fox was very large and very round and breathing but not awake.   
“What happened?” Tony asked pressing fingers to Clint’s pulse.  
“They burned down the workshop and while Steve was trying to get us out Stane must have taken you outside so they could burn down the house,” Bucky snarled. He was clutching Clint’s body to his chest as if that would make it all better.   
“Tony did you see where Bruce was?” Steve asked.   
Tony didn’t answer. His brain was buzzing and there was no real emotion or words just Clint’s blonde fox body not moving.   
One problem at a time. He ran in the direction of bent trees and heavy tracks and claw marks. Steve’s voice calling out after him.

Go back!   
No.  
They need me!  
Mate saw.  
That doesn’t matter. What about pack?   
Mate saw.  
I don’t care. I need to go back.  
The beast didn’t answer just roared and punched the ground a few times. Mate saw. Mate saw. Mate saw. Babies unsafe. Hurt Mate. Mate saw.   
“Hey!”   
The beast whirled around snarling ready to taste blood between it’s teeth. Pack leader stood there hands up. Pathetic.  
“Look. I know you’re scared.”  
“Baby danger.”  
Leader blinked and coughed. “Okay. Are they safe now?”  
The beast thought. It knew its body better than the host.   
“Yes.”  
“Good, do you know who’s babies are in danger, right now?”  
“No.”  
“Clint’s babies. We need Bruce.”  
“Hurt Mate.”   
“I can tell you right now that Thor wants to see you. He’s not mad.”  
“I KILL BAD MAN.”  
“You can kill him once you’ve made sure Clint and his babies are okay first, alright?”  
“Bad Man hurt me. Hurt baby. Hurt Mate.”  
“He also hurt our pack. We need to heal before we get him.”   
“He hurt leader too.”  
“Yes.”  
“Clint need help.”  
“Please. We need Bruce. You can be helpful again soon but we need Bruce.”  
The beast nodded.   
“Baby safe. Mate not mad?”  
“He’s not mad.”  
Just like that Bruce fell crashing into his body again shivering and naked and covered in blood and gore.   
“I’m not pregnant, am I?” he asked shivering.   
“I wouldn’t bet against your other half with a gun to my head, Brucey.” Tony said helping Bruce up with a hand.  
“Shit,” Bruce hissed.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Tony said guiding him in the direction of their pack.   
“How can I not worry about it?”  
“We have more pressing matters. Our home is burning, Clint is unconscious, and…”  
Bruce stopped in his place. “We could leave right now, Mr. Stark.”  
Tony turned to him. Something was missing but—“What are you talking about?”  
“We could leave. No need to worry about Obadiah Stane, Thor, Captain Rodgers. Clint and Bucky will be alright they have their own pack growing in his belly.”  
“He’s in danger, Bruce. We need to go back. You need to help him.”  
“Then what!”  
“We…”  
“That’s what I’m saying. We should just leave.”  
Tony stared at naked pudgy Bruce Banner large eyes shining in the dim light of sunset. “I can’t.”  
“I could.”  
“Don’t leave me Bruce.”  
“A pack can be two omega’s Tony.”  
“What about your potential offspring?”  
“We could make it.”  
Tony spread his arms out. “Where? Running constantly? What kind of life is that?”  
Bruce went quiet.   
“Did you like being on the road Bruce?”  
“With you? Yes.”  
“Isn’t it better here?”  
Bruce covered himself dried blood flaking off his arms. “Yes.”  
“That! That is why we are staying. We are staying for Thor’s thunderous laughter. Bucky’s habit of trying to catch things with an arm that isn’t there, Steve’s look of concern when Clint eats and Clint, Clint, his dumb jokes and disastrous personality. We are staying for that feeling.”  
Bruce nodded and a look of determination closed over his face. “Okay.”  
Tony held out his hand again and Bruce took it threading his fingers through Tony’s. They walked together back to the ashes of their home. 

Bruce let go of his hand once he caught sight of their pack. He crouched down without an ounce of self-consciousness and pried Bucky from Clint’s body and began to check him. Tony stood at the edge of them. It was there that he remembered. Dummy and Jarvis. They weren’t here. Rain began to hail against them. Slowly at first then consuming the sound and soaking threw his thin shirt. Tony pulled at the bandages around his neck and dug his fingers into the wound drawing blood.   
“Tony?”  
They weren’t here. Once his hand was covered in blood proper in etched their figures on the closest object. The rough tree bark cut into his fingers.   
“What are you doing?”  
Good. More blood. He pressed his palm over their crude figures barely there in the dark the sun gone beyond the trees and the moon hidden by the rain. Magic coursed through him.   
“Come to me, darlings.”  
There was a sharp tug right behind his sternum. Then it grew. There it was pulling his heart. God what was that noise. It wasn’t helping the pain. It was scaring him. Where were they? Why did it hurt? It never hurt. They couldn’t come. Where? Why? The noise continued and the pain grew. His fingers digging into the wood. They were going further away. Stane. Arms pulled him away from the tree and he was in his own body. The magic no longer stretching him thin. The pain snapping back into the dull throb from the bite and the small cuts covering his fingers. The noise was his screams. He couldn’t stop. They weren’t there. He took them. Tony struggled against the arms holding him. He needed to go to them. They were being dragged away.   
“Tony!” Steve shouted shaking him.   
Tony sobbed. He couldn’t stop. “They took them. He’s going to kill them.”  
Steve’s hands roamed up to his face forcing Tony to look at him. “No. Not yet. They’re bargaining devices, Tony.”  
“How do you know? They’re all I have, Steve. If they’re…”   
“Tony,” Steve said cutting him off. “Stane came here, marked you, burned your home and took the two things you care about more than anybody here. He’s using them. Killing them, ruins his hand. He’s not leaving you.”  
Tony took in some shuddering breaths. “I have to go.”  
“I know. We’ll go get them, Tony. Not now. It’s raining we’re a man down and two of our spies haven’t returned. We need shelter.”   
“Dummy’s so annoying. He’s going to kill him first just to stop his whining.”   
“He’s not going to kill either of them.” Steve reiterated. “They’re bargaining chips, scared little devil.”  
“Sure angel.” Tony said automatically.  
“Bleeding devil.”  
“Wet angel.”  
“Cold devil.”  
Tony leaned into Steve’s chest. “Warm angel.”  
“Tired devil.”  
“Furious angel.” Tony said. Steve rocked him with a hush. The night poured on and their pack tried to clean their wounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 ate all my bold and italic prints I didn't notice until a chapter ago....I'm very sorry to all of those who are reading this editing nightmare.


	12. Of Reunion and Ghosts

Clint woke up. His lungs hurt and his back hurt and his head hurt but he woke up prying his eyes open. He was wet. And cold. The patter of rain clouded his vision.   
Bucky wiped his hand through his fur and laughed through choked words. “His eyes opened.”  
“I think he was struck outside the head,” Bruce said. Clint sniffed him and almost choked on the smell of iron. “Then he inhaled a little bit of smoke before you picked him up.”   
Bruce was groping his belly and pressed an ear to it. “The fetuses sound healthy and though his lungs sound weak they’re getting stronger. Just keep him out here.”  
“Okay.” Bucky said his grip not loosening on Clint. He needed to tell Tony. There was something important. Then the screaming started. Clint shifted back wincing at the pain in his back and head at the sudden movement. He guessed Tony didn’t need to be told.   
Thor whined his big golden body hunching in on itself. Clint’s eyes found the bright blaze slowly dying.   
“Oh, no…” Clint mourned. “They burned it.”   
Clint was pulled up close to Bucky. “Don’t move so much.” He growled. Clint let himself be cradled.   
“Everything hurts.” Clint said. “I let them get away again.”  
“They were stolen.” Bucky said shutting him down. “We need to find shelter and regroup. Then get them back.”  
Clint felt the pain in his back in slow moving waves. “I might be in labor.”  
“Oh, for the Father’s sweet brood, now?” Tony moaned.  
“It’s probably just stress.” Bruce said gently pressing against Clint’s belly. “I don’t even think your going to open enough to start.”  
“Are you covered in blood?” Clint asked. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“It’s been a very long, very strenuous, day. I am covered in blood. It’s not my own.”  
“The monster came out?” Clint asked shoving Bucky away excited. “I can’t believe I missed it.”  
“Monster?” Bucky asked.  
Bruce paled.   
Clint smacked his forehead. “I wasn’t supposed to say that.”  
“A monster?” Bucky said again.  
“The lack of air and your pangs are probably clouding your sensibilities,” Tony covered smoothly he moved to hovering over Clint. “Do you think you’re able to move enough to get out of the rain?”  
Clint winced as his back and belly pinched but held up a hand for help. “As long as it’s not far.”  
“The steam carriage is just around the corner and the stable seemed to be untouched by the fire.” Steve said from Clint’s left.   
Tony pulled Clint up his eyes somber. “That’s because the interior is where all the damage is.”  
“Is it all gone?” Clint asked. They had painted and set up a nursery it was all…  
“We’ll see in the morning.” Tony answered. “I don’t think the fire reached the second floor.”  
They huddled together in the stable away from the rain the smell of smoke still stinging their nostrils. Tony sat hard against the ground and Clint fell much softer against him. He needed comfort. Bucky was good but he knew that he needed…Tony carded his fingers through Clint’s hair and his lips pursed in a silent shushing noise. “Be well.” He placated.   
Clint closed his eyes letting the tension go. He thought Tony would leave him. He’d gotten his children lost again. Instead he was comforted and asked to rest. Clint’s brain felt heavy and he barely registered Bucky pulling his body close to him. In moment’s he was asleep. He helped the rest sleep too. 

Clint woke from a haggard cough and saw Tony staring sightless over him. His lungs hurt and he felt a hole in his heart. Clint had failed his leader once again. Clint reached out and Tony took his hand. "I have lost your children once again." Tony set his hand on his cheek. "Shh... it was an act of malice. 'Twas not your foolery." "I have never been snuck up on, if I had just moved faster or heard..." Clint turned his head into Tony's abdomen. "I'm so sorry." "Your children weigh upon you and your senses, little omega. It's not your fault. I do not blame you." "You should." Clint said his voice barely heard muffled by Tony's shirt. "I will never. You are mine and I am yours. Your mistakes are mine and I see this as no mistake." Clint peeked up. Tony was looking right at him his eyes kind but tired. "I believe you." Clint said. "Come you must rest." Tony began combing Clint's short locks once again. "Soon. Just not yet." Clint hummed exhaustion pulling at his eyelids. Sleep over took him.

Thor wrapped around Bruce surprising him. There was barely any room for them in the stable and a significantly less space while Thor was shifted. Bruce was itchy and gross. He wanted Tony’s baths, but they were probably gone. Thor nuzzled him. The pack had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Steve was awake eyes unnecessarily vigilant. What? Had his other half not killed enough of the other pack?   
The blood caked around his neck and mouth was the worst of the itchy offenders. He needed to wash himself no matter what. Bruce wiggled out of Thor’s hold and walked out of the stable with Thor trotting behind him with a small whine. Bruce walked in the direction of the river, shivering in the cold rain.   
Too cold. Let me out. Bruce shushed the other side. He needed to be clean. The river was starting to rise the water letting out a slowly growing roar. Bruce squatted near the edge and began drenching himself. The blood sloughed off like a second skin but he had to scrub everything. He didn’t even realize he was nearly waist deep in the water until Thor grabbed onto him.   
“You’re clean” the alpha said.  
Mate now. Baby needs it.   
Bruce grit his teeth. He looked at the water rushing past, pulling at his legs and knees wanting to drag him down the river. He could let go. Children don’t need murderers.   
“Bruce.” Thor’s voice was soft and his arms gently wrapped around him pulling him close. “It’s okay. Let’s go back.”  
Bruce shook. It might have been the temperature of the water or the edge of the entire night finally cutting into him, he couldn’t tell.   
“I killed five people, tonight.”  
Bruce could feel Thor’s smile against his cool neck. “It was glorious.”  
“I could of hurt you.”  
“I don’t think that’s possible, love.”  
“Thor, I threw you through a solid wall.”  
Thor’s chest rose and fell in a gentle laugh. “I was blessed by our gods, little omega, I do not break so easily.”  
“But…”  
Thor pulled him out of the river and gently led him to the back door of the singed and blackened house.   
“You are both a brilliant scientist and a hellish warrior, that’s a win from where I’m from. We’ll raise ferocious children.”  
Bruce stopped in front of the shattered kitchen that he’d destroyed. “I can’t have children.”  
“That is all well and good.” Thor said picking through their belongings. “But your smell deceives you.”   
Ha! Bruce pressed a hand against his forehead. He was not and could not be pregnant. He didn’t have heats and no longer bled. The science didn’t lie.   
“I was cursed by the Father. My wolf is not…me.” He tired again.  
Thor turned and smiled at him teeth glinting bright in the dimness of the night. “Then I shall love you both.” Just like that. Bruce didn’t get it. Thor seemed to find what he wanted and threw a pair of pants and a shirt to Bruce.   
Bruce caught them. “He’s a killer.”  
“I have killed too, it twas my job if you remember.” Thor said pulling on pants.   
“He killed my last pack. What if he does it again?” Bruce said holding the clothes limply.   
Thor laughed. Laughed. “That pack must not have been your pack. We have not seen Him until he felt threatened. My guess is that he recognizes us as your pack.”  
Mate. He demanded.  
Mate. Bruce thought.   
Bruce’s eyes went hazy and he must have not dressed because Thor was in his space again. The alpha tucked his nose into Bruce’s neck, his wet hair dripping onto Bruce’s shoulder.   
“If you’re not pregnant,” Thor started.   
“I’m not,” Bruce gritted out. There was that smile against his skin again.   
“Why don’t we try one more time?” Thor said pressing kisses along his jaw.   
Bruce leaned into them. “Here? Now?”  
Thor shrugged. “I always did love an after-battle partner.”   
Bruce tilted his head accepting the kiss. He always did get caught in Thor’s whirlwind. Then he patted his shoulder and pushed away.   
“Not here and not now.” Bruce said putting the clothes that Thor found. The smelled of smoke and were smudged with ash but otherwise clean. “Maybe later in bed.”  
Thor pulled Bruce into a hug. “As long as there’s always a later, little omega.”

Steve didn’t sleep, not even when Thor and Bruce came back clothed and covered in less gore. He didn’t think he could. Tony was curled up in the opposite corner Clint close to him their legs overlapping. Bruce had migrated towards him too, needing the comfort as well. The loss of a home pulling them together. Steve watched him closely worried for if and when he was going to bolt again. The sky lightened but the rain didn’t cease. Tony awoke first sitting straight up eyes wide and frightened. They circled their surroundings quickly searching. Steve knew what he was looking for.   
“We’ll leave soon.” Steve whispered.  
Tony’s eyes found his. His breathing evened out and he blinked rapidly gathering himself. Steve wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms. Tony gestured outside and Steve nodded. They both left the slumbering pack with only a few curious glances. Tony made his way across the hazy drizzle to his work shop and pushed open the doors. The damage was extensive, and the fire had burned through all of his tables and notes.   
Tony’s fingers blackened with the soot. “Clint and Bucky will have to sort through the house and see what’s usable.”  
“You want to leave now?” Steve asked.  
“We need to find Natasha and Sam then—” Tony stopped, unable to voice it.  
“They’re safe.” Steve reassured.  
“For now.”  
Steve held out a tentative hand wanting to touch but unsure. Tony answered for him taking it and entwining their fingers. “We need to bring Bruce.”  
“Because he sometimes turns into a beast from Father’s home in hell.”  
“His other half was adamant on killing the bad man.” Tony conceded. “The beast is all basic instincts. Protect, Pack, and Eat. Nice fellow actually.”  
Steve pinched his nose. “You would say that.”  
“We met under similar circumstances.” Tony said with a shrug.   
They went quiet the air hanging heavily around them. Tony swallowed audibly.   
“I want them back.” His words rasped against the air.   
“I do too.” Steve said. He meant it. He missed their presence the entire world echoed wrongly with out the sounds of metal on metal.   
Tony’s hand clenched around notes their barely there edges disintegrating in his fist. “Even if I get them back, what is there to bring them to? A burned carcass of a home? It’d take me years to get the house back to what it once was. If we leave to find another, we’re going to be raising babies on the road in winter. What if they die? Then there’s the weight of two automatons and what if we move to a town and they start wondering—”  
Steve’s hand squeezed around Tony’s and he brought it to his lips. “Hush, first we complete our pack then we pick up our home.”   
“I can’t fix it all by myself.” Tony gasped.   
“Silly devil, that’s what my pack is here for. We, together, under your command will fix it.” Steve reassured.   
Tony looked over his shoulder at Steve and it took his breath away. Steve tugged Tony gently over and finally forced himself to look at the bite. It was caked and disgusting from when Tony had reopened the wound. Steve wrapped a hand around the wound as if he were stemming the flow of blood. The guilt stabbed through him.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
Tony bit his lip. “One problem at a time.”  
“I shouldn’t have let him touch you.”  
“It’s just another scar.”  
Steve swallowed. “One you don’t deserve.”   
“We need to get moving.” Tony said avoiding Steve’s gaze. Avoiding him. Steve gently pulled him to the door.   
“I’m going to clean your wound first.” Steve said slowing down. He didn’t have any intel and that was the most concerning part of progressing forward.   
“Why do you keep talking about it?”  
Steve led him outside and towards the river. “It’s part of you.”  
“A piece I wish to cut out.”   
“Regardless, we need to clean the wound before moving forward.”  
Tony released his hand and pulled at his wet hair. “There’s always something to do before moving forward! Why can’t we just go? Dummy’s wheels are probably locking up and Jarvis has been having problem’s moving lately and I need them with me now.”  
Steve watched Tony pace his words tripping over themselves as he went on and on about probable events and unlikely futures.   
“Tony,” Steve said gently during one of Tony’s pauses. “It’s not just you and your wounds that you have to worry about.”  
“I know!”  
“That’s why I worry about you. That’s why the wounds need to be patched, the bodies fed and rested and whole before we set off again. If you’re falling apart and bleeding out so is everyone else.”  
“But—”  
Steve grabbed Tony’s hand again and led him to the river’s edge. “We will tear down every man and blockade that Lord Stane throws up to get your children back, but we cannot throw ourselves at something if there are pieces trailing behind.”  
“How can you possibly know that?” Tony said being sat down.   
Steve pulled away the cloth that Bruce had wrapped around Tony’s neck and wetted it. “I have tried to do so and watched my friends and comrades die behind me. I could never ask you to do the same.”  
Tony bared his neck willingly for Steve to clean. “I’m sorry.”  
Steve’s hand clenched around the towel. “It is what I sacrificed for my country.”  
Tony’s eyes closed and he held unnaturally still for Steve to clean his neck. They sat in silence until Tony’s bite showed clean. There was a hard bruise where Tony had dug in for his ill-timed spell.   
Steve held onto his neck covering it with his palm like it would fix the hole that it left. Tony grabbed his hand. “I miss them.” He said quietly.   
“We’ll leave when the pack awakens.”  
“What about cleaning wounds and such.”  
“I do think we need to eat and heal but I’m impatient and the lack of momentum may drive me mad.”  
Tony snorted. “We agree on one thing then.”  
Tony let himself be pulled up into Steve’s arms. Tony looked up at him his eyes hooded. Steve leaned in and waited for Tony to fall into the kiss. It was sweet and demanding and Steve sighed when Tony pulled away. Time to go. 

Bucky had barely gotten any rest. Clint was breathing harshly occasionally coughing the entire night. The rest of the pack was restless, and it was honestly a relief that part of the plan meant leaving them behind. Bucky was shattered, Clint had been so pale and for those few extended heartbeats when he thought that he was dead… Bucky’s hand clenched at Clint’s soot covered shirt. Clint stirred at the sudden tension in Bucky’s arm. Clint smiled at him. Bucky kissed his nose. Clint wrinkled the offending appendage.   
“You’re sappy this morning,” Clint whispered his voice hoarse. Bucky pushed his blonde hair off his forehead unable to answer.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I thought you died.” Bucky answered. Clint stilled. “You and the cubs. I don’t know if I would have recovered.”  
“Be as sappy and sickening as you need to be.” Clint conceded. “Let me go pee though.”  
Bucky let him go and they helped each other up. Clint had to pause breathing heavily a hand on his large belly. Bucky held him up feeling his weight.   
“The world is wobbly.”   
Bucky kissed his head. “Take as long as you need.”   
“I would want to not piss myself,” Clint grunted. Bucky shrugged. He had one of those feelings, he gained from seeing children with their parents from a distance that all forms of pride and respect died when children were born. He should have pushed that expectation for when the pregnancy started. He and Clint hobbled to the edge of the woods so the other man could relieve himself. Clint groaned with relief.   
“The worst part is how many times you have to pee a day,” Clint said shaking himself. “The weight, the aches, the swollen ankles, nothing compared to having to pull yourself up to go pee.”   
Bucky didn’t answer. “We’re going to be staying here.” Bucky said.   
Clint butted his head against the tree. “Really?”  
“You can’t go, and I can’t leave you.”  
Clint’s shoulders heaved in a heavy breath. “I know.”  
“You can’t hunt, either.”  
Clint turned around and he took an extra step to rebalance himself. “What?”  
Bucky leaned against a tree and stuffed his thumb in his pants. “You can barely walk. The babes might want out too early and what would happen then?”  
Clint clenched his jaw. “Okay.”  
“You’re not useless.” Bucky said reading the tension in his jaw and the hurt in his eyes.  
“I am.”  
“You’ll still be helping.”  
“How so?”  
Bucky didn’t know. He wasn’t the idea man. “Steve will know what to do for us.”

Thor went for a hunt and Tony created a small fire where the living room used to be. They sat and ate in relative silence in the carcass of their home. Tony stared up through a hole in the roof at the cloudy gray sky.  
Steve stood up after the meal. “Tony, Thor, and I will take off in search of Sam and Natasha. The three of you will stay here and salvage what’s left of the house and start repairs.”   
Bucky shrugged leaning back on his hand so Clint could lay against him. Clint’s lips twisted unhappy with the turn in events but didn’t protest. Bruce turned green.  
“Kill bad man,” His voice snarled snagging on his vocal cords.   
Steve turned to Tony for an answer, but Tony was still taking in the gray sky. It was that color a year ago when he committed the act of murder and left Stane Mansion. Maybe he’d never have to step foot there again. It was nigh on three, maybe four months away. Bruce was growling under his breath and Tony broke out of his thoughts long enough to put a calming hand on the man’s shoulder.   
“He needs his revenge.” Tony acknowledged. The beast retreated to the edges, but Tony could swear the color green tinted his cheeks despite how placid Bruce’s demeanor became.   
Steve nodded and gestured for them to follow. Tony got up last and was stopped by Clint.   
“I’m so sorry,” Clint said.   
Tony ruffled his hair shoving his head down. “Nonsense. It’s no one’s fault but the arsonist. See you soon my friend.”   
Clint nodded and they left to seek out retribution. 

Sam and Natasha found them nearly two days into their hunt for the automatons. Their only instruction of where they were was Tony’s internal navigator. He never had to look for them at the inn. They were in his boundaries, he guessed. There was no way to explain it. He just knew where to go. Sometimes they would diverge from the road and Tony would follow that line and then they’d weave back. Steve was the one to put together that Tony was going through the motions of them resting. The crew did not rest. They trudged on Tony’s eyes were glazed as if drugged, blisters on his feet.   
Sam came to them first and Tony nearly ran head first into him unable to stop the tug in his chest and the direction in his soul. Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and Natasha ran up shifting mid-step to stand next to her partner.   
“What happened?” Natasha asked. “You’re following us.”  
“We’re close, then.” Steve said gently pulling onto Tony’s arm to drag him back from his mind. His eyes cleared and he blinked at the two alphas.   
“Oh!” he intoned. Tony grasped Natasha’s neck and their bond slid back to place. His hand slid down and over to Sam’s shoulder the connection tightening. Steve felt something strengthen in him over Tony’s reaffirmation of their pack status.  
“What happened,” Natasha asked again looking over the haggard group of them. It was blatantly clear that they hadn’t slept in forty-eight hours.  
“They burned the house down,” Steve said, “Stane also stole our automatons.”  
A piece of Steve’s pack bond began to phase out. He absently grabbed Tony’s hand to keep him in the moment.   
“I’m sorry.” Natasha said. “It didn’t occur to me when he sent me off to gain information on you.”   
Steve waved it off. “Doesn’t matter. How close is he?”  
“He’s about two days away but he met up with the rest of his pack so he’ll be there for awhile,” Sam said.  
Steve nodded. “We have time then. How many?”  
“Approximately thirty, before they left for you.” Natasha said.  
“Twenty three then,” Steve said. “Bruce took out seven while the man was trying to burn our home with us in it.”   
Sam looked around Steve at Bruce who was standing demurely behind Thor. He waved. Sam’s expression being incredulous was an understatement.  
“We must leave soon.” Natasha said. “He’s probably not expecting us so quickly.”   
“Or he is.” Steve said. “He clearly knew not to trust you and Sam sending you away days before he showed up.”  
“Clever.” Sam added.  
“He certainly is.” Tony mumbled taking a stumbling step in a direction no one could see. Steve stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.   
Natasha crossed her arms. “What’s with him?”   
Steve flinched. “Stane took some of his blood.”  
Sam’s brows pulled together before shooting to his hairline. “The automatons.”  
Natasha’s lips pursed and she nodded. “Okay. What now?”  
Bruce spoke above them all. “I taste the blood of enemy between my jaws.”  
Thor smiled proudly and patted Bruce’s rapidly growing shoulder. “That you will.”  
Natasha touched her temple gently. Sam flinching behind her at Bruce’s sudden vocal shift. He hadn’t quite shifted yet but he was close, his shirt groaning under the tension of his growth.   
“Did we happen to stumble upon the only enchanted omega’s in the entire country?”   
Steve genuinely thought about explaining the actual gifts of their friends but Tony pulled against his hold eyes still blatantly glossed over. He shrugged. “Yes. The Lady owns a piece of Tony and The Father a piece of Bruce.”   
Sam threw up his arms. “Okay! Fine. Are we going to fight?”  
Steve flexed his neck and felt his shift crawl against his skin. “Yes.” 

The pack ran together shifted, rarely ever changing back unless to stop Tony's guileless trail. They had run for three days and were exhausted but Tony seemed unable to stop until he collapsed. Steve often had to hold him just to get food in his mouth. His eyes never lost their glossy shimmer. The one that came over when they hunted for Natasha and Sam was not nearly as strong as this one. Steve could not believe that Tony had even connected to his pack well enough to follow them. He believed it might have had something to do with gods. Thor carried Bruce on his back the shorter man very solemn in their quest. Otherwise they moved as a unit preparing for battle. Natasha and Sam nightly kept their shifted weapons up to par and Thor never lost the faint smell of rain ready to unleash his lightning when ready. Steve was ready also. He had no weapons but that was par for the course. Tony was the only outlier. Eyes glossed and unseeing, he was gone. A ghost of a man.   
"Is he okay," Bruce asked him one night. It was a day after they had found Natasha and Sam. Their estimate of two days appeared to be an underestimate and it was hard to say how long to go because Tony was struck silent with his fever.   
Steve looked at Tony collapsed in a small moment of sleep his body curled in a tight ball. Steve had not seen his flesh in so long he wondered if he'd forget.   
"I don't know." Steve whispered. 


	13. Of Blood and Rebirth

Tony was hot his skin fevered. He must go. That was all there was to it. The world moved around the feeling and he barely even felt his flesh and bones shifting or being moved. His children. They are just beyond. Only a little farther. He must go. No matter how this physical world pulls upon him. Their pain is greater. Time passed he's sure but it felt as if in one breath he had found Sam and Natasha in the woods and the next there was a clearing with a large tent and Tony darted forward despite all the shouts and howls for him to stop. They were just right there.  
Tony slid in mud when he tried to stop in front of a tent. He could not tell a soul how he got there but he knew what was in there and he ran in regardless of consequences. Stane sat in a corner behind a makeshift desk.   
“It took you long enough, Lord Hammer.”  
“Hammer is dead.” Tony said automatically eyes roaming the room. They are here, they are… Stane had rested his foot on Jarvis’ back the automaton’s hands and knees nailed to the ground. Dummy was nailed into the ground his wheels missing and claw clenching and unclenching frantically next to Stane’s desk. Tony’s fist clenched so hard he feared that his fingernails might pierce into his flesh.   
“Hammer may be dead but it is your legal name until you produce an heir to the Stark enterprises.” Stane said his pen stopping its journey across the paper only to fall in an inkwell. Tony dropped to his knees at that moment and started to pull the nails out of Dummy with trembling fingers. He had to swallow down bile. They tore off his wheels. There was the scrape of wood against dirt as Stane stood up. He stepped around his desk watching as Tony, pulled the first nail out his fingernails bleeding.   
“I think you’ve had your toys for too long,” Stane said arms crossed.  
“You know they’re not just that,” Tony answered finally catching hold onto the second nail.   
Stane’s hand came down on his shoulder stopping all of Tony’s movement. The air stilled and Tony could hear the faint screams of fright beyond them.   
“That is why, dear, I want them dead.”   
“They are my wrong doings—”  
“They are my failures!”  
”They are my choice!” Tony roared back jumping to his feet. “They are mine. You cannot blame their existence on anyone but me and you will have to kill me first before taking another away from me.”  
Stane’s hand found his neck gripping it tightly. “Maybe I should.” He grunted fingers tightening. “Or maybe I can play the game again and see if I win when you don’t have your blasted servant with you.”   
Tony’s eyes widened. He shook his head. No. Stane smiled and forced him so that his back was on top of the desk Stane resting between his thighs.   
“Let’s see if I can top four,” Stane said. “Because I always get what I want.”   
Stane kept the hand on his neck with just enough pressure to make it nearly impossible to move and his other hand traveled down to Tony’s belt. No.   
“PACK!”   
Stane turned horrified. He really didn’t think the creature was going to come back. Tony couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
“Bruce, kill him.” Tony gasped out.  
Tony barely had a moment to think before he was covered in blood. Stane’s head pulled clean off his shoulders by Bruce’s wolf. Tony coughed breathing air and blood as Stanes’ body splurted and fell over onto it’s side.   
“Bad. Man. Dead. Babies. Safe. Leader. Safe.” He said then warped back into Bruce. Tony laughed a little hysterically. Oh dear Lady. Bruce on the other hand fainted falling backwards onto the ground. Tony coughed up another less maniacal laugh and rummaged through Stane’s things to find a hammer. Once found he pried his automatons from the ground and held them close to his body despite the sharp metal edgings biting into his skin. He didn’t move finally feeling together again.   
He sighed. Bruce hadn’t moved. Tony stood and searched for something to hold his broken bots in. He found a weapons bag and dumped out the bags then gingerly set his automatons into the bag. It weighed heavily on his back but that didn’t matter what mattered was that Bruce was out.   
Tony crouched by him and slapped his face gently.   
“Bruce,” he hissed. No response. Tony checked his eyes and found them dilated. Shit. Tony raised his hand and slapped him.   
The monster roared at him from Bruce’s body. Tony fought the urge to shrink back. He instead gripped Bruce’s hair pulling him roughly into submission. The roars stopped.   
“You can come out, but you need to be able to speak,” Tony said steadily despite the shake in his legs and the rattle of his breaths.   
Bruce blinked. The monster shifted from under his skin seeming to rip the small man open to make itself known. “Tired.”  
“Can you make it back home?”   
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Tony said standing up and stepping over the puddle of gore that had once been Stane. “After you,” he gestured opening the tent flap. The monster nodded and stomped out. Tony covered his chest. He wondered how many times they would meet before Tony stopped having heart attacks from seeing it.  
He shook it off and shifted following outside. There wasn’t a lot to see. Thor was standing naked and proud with his hammer laughing. Natasha and Sam leaned against each other unshifted and exhausted. Steve was running circles the whites of his eyes manic. Tony jogged up to him and nipped his nose. The wolf relaxed and licked Tony’s neck.   
“No? Fight?” The monster shouted disappointed. Sam scrambled back and Natasha stood in front of him holding a gun. Steve didn’t move just stayed close to Tony, taking in his scent.   
Thor walked up to the monster and patted his arm.   
“Mate.” The monster stated. Thor nodded still patting the blood splattered arm.   
“You were glorious. Wrenched through half the enemy like a hot blade through butter!”  
The monster scratched it’s neck and looked away. “Bad man, dead.”   
Thor grinned up at him. “Amazing, dear.”   
The monster made several inhuman grunts and growls and to Tony’s horror was laughing. “Thanks.” It said. The earth warped and shifted and Bruce stood looking around dazed before his eyes rolled back in his head and Thor caught him as he fainted again. Tony shifted and Steve with him. They stood taking stock. There were a lot dead. Some rightfully pretending to be dead.   
“Well,” Tony said putting his hands on his hips. “Let’s go home.”   
His pack looked to Steve for confirmation. Tony glanced at Steve and found himself scared by the hard look in his eyes.   
“Yes, lets.” He said. 

Steve was quiet he couldn’t break out of the instinct of watch and wait. It briefly reminded him of crossing the Eastern lands with Thor. He could not stop waiting. Something was coming. He didn’t know what. It was. It was enemy fire, then assassins, and then any number of odd or absurd missions but behind every jump every shadow there was intent. It was supposed to take three days to reach home base. On the third day they hadn’t even made it half way there. It was making him antsy. He wasn’t able to focus on anything. There was an awareness of his bonds but because there was no battle he didn’t need to hone in on any of them.   
The third night sitting by a campfire he realized he hand’t slept more than two hours a day since they left base camp. He put his face in his hands and tried to block everything out.   
“Steve.” It’s Tony. Steve doesn’t have to check he knows that he’s functional. A hand was placed on his shoulder, then another until they wrapped around the back of his neck thumbs just under his jaw pushing his face up. Steve met Tony’s brown worried gaze.   
“It’s over.” He said.   
“I’m aware.”   
Tony’s fingers flexed against the base of his skull. “No. You aren’t. When we get back the closest you’re going to be to a slaughter like that is a metaphorical one in a court once the Marshalls’ find those bodies.”   
Steve grimaced. “You can’t know that.”   
“Steve, I am never certain about anything but I am certain of this.”   
Steve grabbed Tony’s wrist and the other man moved closer sitting in his crossed legs thighs on either side of his torso. They were quiet.   
“You should have stayed with Bucky and Clint.” Tony said pushing a gentle hand through his hair.   
“It was cruel of me to bring you along. You’ve left war behind for comfort and I’ve given you my pain.”  
Steve smiled. “It is something I am willing to take.”   
“Don’t, kind angel. You’ve run your kindness thin and now you are but a husk. Thor is awake and Bruce is well enough to protect us. Come with me, let us rest with the automatons in hope of waving off nightmares.”  
Steve pulled as far away as he could falling on to his hands. “I can’t. They might—”  
“Hush.” Tony said standing up and hooking an arm through Steve’s. “I will be here if you cannot awaken. We must rest, truly rest before we make the last leg of the trip.”  
Steve sighed and stood with Tony who pulled him far enough away from the fire that they could shift into their animal skin comfortably. Tony laid down first and Steve circled him before curling around him so that he may rest his head across Tony’s neck. Jarvis and Dummy were still held tightly in the bag Tony never set down and happened to be seated between the two of them. Steve hadn’t planned to actually sleep but the sounds of Jarvis’ ticks and the faint whir of Dummy’s claw lulled him into a kind of security he had not felt in quite some time. 

They reached the tavern three days later. It was both a relief and a punch to the gut. Tony held a hand to his head as they entered the clearing. Clint ran out of the house at full speed.   
“Did you get them?” He cried crashing into Tony not a care in the world from his sweat and dried blood and grit imbedded into his skin. Bucky ran out after him shouting something about taking it easy.   
Tony patted him on the back with a smile. “Yes. I must take them to the work shop for some basic repairs before I start on the house.”  
“The pipes still run as you made them,” Clint said pulling away. “Most of the damage is just superficial.”   
Tony cupped his face. “That’s fantastic. I’ll let the other’s take a shower before me.”   
Clint smiled. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”   
Tony felt something burst in his chest. The entire pack was around him hugging and greeting. Catching up talking in minute touches. There was a solidification he had not felt since…ever. He turned and caught Steve’s eye. The other man was looking at him his eyes red and watery. He felt it too.   
Pack. Family.  
Tony laughed. Steve did too. Whether it had a slight hysterical edge to it did not matter because it felt like pure joy. 

Tony walked into the warehouse just after dusk while the pack entered the ruined house. It was much worse for wear than the house full holes and crumpled support beam. His materials were still fine. He sighed. He should have known. He worked with fire and metal and burned building is something that won’t break his art. With that he set down the bag holding his automatons and began his work. He set Jarvis sitting up and began to rebuild Dummy’s wheels.   
“Sir,” Jarvis said his ethereal voice abnormally distant.   
“Yes.” Tony said heating up the welding chamber.   
“Leave me be.”   
“Don’t you wish to walk?” Tony said with a laugh.   
“Of course but the house must be fixed first.”  
Tony set down the piece of scrap metal he as going to use to fill in the holes in Dummy’s base. “They will understand. We could use your help, old friend.”  
Jarvis’s eyes flickered on. Tony felt the air in his lungs leave violently. He was so used to seeing them off that he had forgotten that they had glowed.   
“I fear Anthony, that even if you did fix my legs—”  
“No.” Tony said his hands shaking. He was still naked. The flames had flicked out ashes which caught fire to his skin. He couldn’t find it in himself to move for his leather apron.   
“Anthony, my dear lovely friend, the house comes before me.” Jarvis said then his eyes went out.   
Tony swallowed. He looked away and ripped the hardened leather from it’s nail and flung it on. His hands grabbed the gloves and the scrap metal. Once the heat and the flames and the work of melding two pieces together and Dummy’s feverish little waves had awakened his voice did he answer.   
“I have never been able to say no to you when you use my name, Jarvis.”   
“Thank you.”  
Jarvis was a staple in the living room sitting on the brick chimney that was relatively untouched. When asked why he wasn’t moving by a worried Clint, Tony answered, “He insisted the house be fixed first.”   
Clint waddled up and patted the automaton on the leg. “You’re too kind.”   
Jarvis’s head jerked up and down in acknowledgement. Clint smiled but a worry line stayed between his brows. Tony must remember that he was much more perceptive than he appears.   
“Come, I’ve made wide brooms to sweep out the ash.” Tony said distracting him.   
Clint smiled and came over pulling a rag over his nose and mouth. “Hand it over, Stark everyone knows you can’t clean.”   
Tony laughed and gave him the broom. He left to check on Dummy who was cleaning up the hole in the kitchen. 

The entire house took less than a month for the holes to be fixed and the water to run properly. It still smelled of ash and their furniture was gone, so was most of the paint colors. It was much easier than when they first moved in because Tony had seven people to direct during repairs. The night the hole in the kitchen was closed and the stairs safe to go up and down, the pack sat down for a feast. Clint had caught two turkeys, Natasha and Sam went into town to grab some late season fruit and sell Tony’s clocks. They all sat around the table the couples paired off. Tony sat next to Steve and realized that this was the first time they had been so close in weeks. He took advantage leaning against him heavily.   
“Yes, little devil.”   
“I’ve missed you, dear angel.”   
“We’ve never been apart,” Steve said with a laugh.   
“When was the last time we touched each other,” Tony said eyes closed. The turkey sat heavy in his stomach and the beer had warmed him.  
Steve sat down his cup. “Too long.”  
“My room has one of the three beds that survived.” Tony hummed.   
Steve stood up and held out a hand for Tony who took it with eagerness.   
They barely made it up the stairs before Tony had pulled off his shirt the need to touch him overwhelming. Steve picked him up and Tony wrapped his legs around him so that they could make it to bed without letting go.   
“Gods,” Tony breathed when Steve dropped him on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and was struggling out of his pants when Steve’s warmth wrapped around him once again. Steve was shaking with need as he ripped off the rest of Tony’s pants and they were on each other’s lips taking more than there could possibly be there to give.   
“I need,” Steve gasped desperate. Tony nodded reaching down past his aching cock to his cunt. He was so wet but he moved beyond that tucking a finger then another into himself.   
“Yes,” he said nodding his head and removing his fingers. “Please.”   
Steve entered him swiftly the need was to great. They had been support structures for too long and the necessity of fortifying themselves was too great. The pace was rough and desperate. How had they gone on for so long with out this? Tony arched into the movements his hands on Steve’s face unable to look away from the other man’s pleasure. Steve’s eyes were closed too lost in the sensation of Tony’s heat and body and willingness.   
They came one after the others Steve collapsing on Tony, cock still hard and ready inside him. Tony brushed his hands through Steve’s hair and the kissed sloppily more of a connection of mouths against flesh than really a kiss. When Tony felt the after shocks recede he said something he did not expect to hear from himself during sex in his lifetime.   
“Again.”   
Steve nodded and they started once more.


	14. Jarvis

The next day, Steve awoke to the grumble of his stomach. He turned to see that Tony was sprawled over the top of the blanket’s mouth open and eyes restless in the purest form of deep sleep. He smiled and ran a hand over his hair. Steve stood his hunger pushing him forward along with the knowledge that Tony would be starving when he awoke and that they most definitely would spend the day or next in bed.   
Steve stretched pleased with the thought. Tony’s heat from Stane’s bite never came but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun and Steve couldn’t thoroughly mark him. He cracked his neck and pulled on a pair of pants. He was on the last step when there was a sharp knock at the door. Natasha and Sam were lounging in the living room so Steve raised an eyebrow at their lackadaisical response.   
“Beta’s,” Sam said turning a page in his book and then returning his hand to Natasha’s knee.   
Steve shrugged. Fair enough. Beta’s could be packless and non-feral they also tended to hold most neutral based jobs with in any form of government. They rarely made a pack as filled with alpha’s as this one bat an eyelash.   
Steve opened the door. Two state Marshall’s stood on the porch looking curiously at the scarred pieces of wood that hadn’t been damaged enough to pull away given the time constraint of winter.   
“Good afternoon,” the shorter one said with a thick southern accent.   
Steve nodded in greeting before leaning against the door jamb. “What can I do for you today?”   
They exchanged looks and the taller of the two answered. “You wouldn’t happen to know about the Stane and Hammer pack massacre that happened oh about three days ride from here.”   
Steve swallowed. “I do.”  
“Were you perhaps involved,” The shorter asked.   
“They tried to burn down our home with a pregnant omega inside.” Steve said.   
The two Marshal’s exchanged looks. “So, it could be said in self defense.”  
“That it could.”   
The taller one side and rubbed his thinning hair. “We’ll need a written statement and then you’ll have to go to the federal court sometime in spring.”   
Steve nodded and led them inside so he could grab a piece of paper and some charcoal. They sat at what was once the bar but now more of a dining room.   
Bruce entered while Steve was writing and paled.   
“W-would you like something to drink?” He asked eyes cast down the very picture of demure omega.   
“That would be great, thank you,” the short one said.   
Bruce nodded and left.   
“It would be nice if you could mention Anthony Stark in your statement,” said the tall one. “He’s been missing and it was no secret Stane was lookin’ to marry him after the tragic death of Hammer.”   
Steve’s hands paused.   
“Does anyone know if Bruce made some cinnamon rolls?” Tony called from the living room.   
The two marshal’s turned to see him standing in the door way with a lot of hickey’s and wearing a pair of Steve’s pants.   
Steve continued writing amending some details postmortem.   
“Well, shee-it.” Said the shorter marshal. “That’s Tony Stark.”   
The taller one gave a very scathing look to his partner. He turned to Steve who was resolutely not looking at him.  
“Interesting.”   
“You’re speaking to Captain Steven Rodgers,” Steve said flipping the paper over.   
“Who’s this?” Tony asked.   
Bruce walked out handing the two marshal’s their drinks and walked quickly out. Tony followed him slowly.  
“Two marshal’s. I’ve got this.” Steve told him. Tony looked between the two marshal's and Steve. He nodded trusting Steve with the legal procedures and continued on his way. Once the door closed Steve found himself staring at the paper. Tony trusted him. Trusted.   
“Captain Rogers?” The smaller marshal asked once Tony was out of the room.   
The taller one had crossed his arms and was looking more closely at his surroundings. “You’ve got a lot of clout.”   
“I have foreign royalty living here as my pack, so it would be in your best interest to continue as we had planned.” Steve said handing his statement over.   
The taller marshal held up his hands. “I wouldn’t want to even try to anger you.”   
The taller marshal gestured for his partner to stand. “We”ll see you soon with your court date,” he said tipping his hat.   
“Thank you,” Steve said standing up and guiding them to the front door. “Have an excellent harvest and safe travels.”  
The two nodded and walked off to their horses that had been tied to the banister. Steve watched them go until he couldn't see them on the horizon anymore. Tony came to stand next to him.   
“Is that going to become a problem?” He asked leaning his elbows on the porch gate.   
Steve looked at him his lithe toned body goosefleshed from the late autumn air.   
“No. I'm a heavily decorated officer and Thor is…”  
“Thor.” Tony finished.   
“Most likely we”ll have to leave for a long time to fill out so much paperwork my eyes will begin to bleed.”  
Tony licked his lips and smirked. “Bleeding angel.”   
Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him through the door way. “Shivering devil. Must be too far away from sin.”   
“Oh well sin, fair angel, we must refuel first.”   
“Here, here.” 

The air grew sharper and the days longer. Snow was on the precipice of showing itself given how close it was to freezing the very air in their lungs when they were outside for more than a moment. Clint's due date was soon. They think. He was large and round and twins were rarely ever on time always early. Tony woke up snuggled into the warmth of Steve. He'd been sleeping in bed and hadn't been out to the warehouse very often because it felt as thought the pack needed his proximity. He looked out side and saw the first etching of frost begin to drift. Snow was upon them.  
Tony shifted out of the bed leaving Steve snoring peacefully. It was a rare thing, they both had nightmares and insomnia and if one or the other was asleep they always left them be. He grabbed a tunic and a cloak from the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders. He wanted to see the snow. He felt a childlike wonder at the flakes coming down and it tied to his drive to create and make. Once he was bundled up he walked down the stairs and stopped as was his morning routine to touch Jarvis”s knee and greet him. Every night he'd say his goodbye and then head to bed. Jarvis still sat above the fireplace and would occasionally move his head in acknowledgement and rarely greet people. Usually, Steve or Bruce since those were his favorites. Today, Tony touched him as per usual he was cold. Which was odd for he sat above an almost never ending fire. Tony shrugged it off willing some of his magic into the bot. The magic would not leave him. His hand remained cold, the metal not even warming up against flesh.   
“Good morning, Jarvis.” His voice shook unsure.   
Good bye, Sir.  
Tony felt his chest give way to a hollowness and fire burn through his throat. The very air seemed horrifyingly weightless. No. Jarvis was… He screamed. 

Steve jumped out of bed and his knees hit the floor. There was so much emotion, it was a tidal wave, he could hear a cacophony of barks and growls and howls from the pack feeling it too. The pain was overwhelming, it was filling every crevasse of the pack bond and it was literally shaking the house. Steve placed a hand to his chest and forced himself to stand even though the very floor beneath him shook ready to collapse.   
The pain was too much but the source clear as day. Tony. Steve struggled to the door when it suddenly stopped. The silence was almost as unbearable as the scream. The tidal wave of grief. He began to run. He was afraid what would happen if Tony unintentionally brought the house down upon their heads. Did he not know his runes and blood and magic seeped into the very foundation? Steve made it into the foyer when Tony screamed again.  
He dropped to his knees and the window shattered against the vibration of the house, spraying glass across the floor some of it cutting into Steves legs. He chanced a glance up and found Tony crouched in front of the fire much too close, his clothes steaming on the verge of catching flame. Jarvis was slumped to the side lifeless.   
Tony”s shoulders slumped and the earth quake stopped. The pack did not stop their distressed howling. Steve stood and gathered the strength to pull Tony around to face him and away from the fire. His body was flushed a deep red and another scream was clearly building in his throat. His eyes saw nothing. Steve clasped his face shaking him slightly so he would look at him. He did. The horror drained and his face crumpled like a dam overflowing with weather the bricks and mortar cracking and crumbling until there was nothing but the flood. Steve pulled him in so tightly he might have feared hurting him if Tony had not pulled him closer.   
“Jarvis,” he sobbed.   
Steve closed his eyes and allowed himself a single moment of pure grief. He was going to miss the sounds of clockwork running the house, the quiet voice informing Dummy to stop and the intelligence beyond its small frame. He gasped then squeezed Tony tighter.   
“I shall miss him.”   
Steve felt more than heard Tony pulling in air and energy for another scream. He pulled away and forced his gaze on him.   
“We all shall miss him but you will not bring ruin upon our house in your grief.”   
With that spoken word Tonys gaze seemed to fill the entire room. Overturned furniture, the broken window letting in snow, books and papers scattered across the floor.   
“I—I.”   
“It is alright, grieving devil, but we must bury him before the ground is truly frozen over in snow.”   
Tonys eyes closed and he nodded weakly. “Let's go find a tree for his coffin.”   
Steve sighed relief coursing through him. “Yes, lets.” 

The pack slowly gathered in the wreckage of the living room. Clint and Bucky were first, Bucky unable to stop Clint as he ran down the stairs shifted then curled into a small ball on the couch whimpering. Waiting. Bucky sat next to him clothed and shaken. Natasha and Sam came next. Sam holding Natasha who's face was hard as granite and held her chin pensively. Thor and the monster were last. Thor was wearing clothes and gingerly holding the monsters hand while it stomped down stairs.   
“SAD. I SAD.”  
Thor guided the monster onto a seat by the fireplace that was little more than a pile of left over pillows.   
“Aptly said,” he replied sitting next to him.   
They were silent soaking in the shared experience of what ever the fuck that was.   
Clint shifted still as curled as he could possibly be. Bucky laid his hand on top of Clint's head and they waited. The sun rose higher up brightening the sky and no one felt the need to move and clean the glass or cover the window. The resounding grief pouring through the bond was almost as petrifying as the first earth shattering cry. When the snow finally reached Natashas hair she stood and grabbed a broom to clean up the glass. Thor got up and went outside scavenging a piece of the stable for overnight the window. Sam came to help with nails and a hammer. Bucky and Clint stayed the unspoken anxieties unsaid but known.   
When they had come back inside, Bruce had finally come back and was fetal on his pile of pillows. The sun had started to descend by then and the room grew dark and haunting.   
A small knock gave them warning when Steve poked his head in. “He would like you to come, to Jarvis burial.”  
That stirred them into action Clint and Bruce getting dressed and Sam and Natasha readying the winter wear for the cold night ahead of them. 

The pack stood quietly around the small child size grave. The coffin was already laid with runes carved in of blessing and scattering for any scavenger willing to trespass. Clint finally started to cry when they stood there.   
Tony had nothing to say but, “Thank you for sharing my burden.”   
That was all that was needed. Steve and him picked up the shovels and Bruce laid an apple in the hole. The dirt hit the small coffin with a sharp thud that rang through Tonys body bunching up his muscles and making his stomach clench in nausea. Dummy had faced the snow as light as it was to use his claw to help them burry Jarvis. When Tony noticed him he had to stop and hand his shovel to Bruce to finish. The energy drained out of him and he dropped to his knees to watch the first bury the last.   
Once the last shovel full was spilled the pack slowly walked away and back to the house. Tony couldn't move. Couldn't feel the cold. He could only watch Dummy's lazy tracks through the snow as it mourned its brother.   
A warm hand landed on his shoulder. “Come, you must get warm.”   
Tonys eyes focused on a snowflake and he remembered the idea he had. The spark of interest. The rush.   
“I will be in the workshop.” He said standing. He grabbed Dummy holding the freezing metal close to his heart and started walking in the direction. He heard no one follow him. 

Steve closed the back door behind him. The kitchen smelled of the start of dinner and he sat himself at the table.   
“So,” Bucky said his voice a crash of lightning through the silence. “Tony could just bring the entire house down on us at any moment.”   
Clint smacked him outside the head. “He just lost a child, could you shut the fuck up and let a man grieve.”   
Bucky shrugged.   
“I handled it and as long as you trust Tony and I to handle it I don’t see the problem.” Steve said. He is body was sore from chopping and sanding wood. He was exhausted, and he was pulling his will to not collapse for the first time since the trenches in Latveria. He'd have preferred the trenches.   
“I do,” Bucky said. Steve barely heard him. The smell of soup wafted along. Right. Food. Tony needed food.   
“How much longer until its done?” Steve asked aloud.   
“About twenty or so minutes,” Bruce said. He looked green. Monster green.   
“I'm sorry my friend.” Steve said.   
Bruce waved him off. “It was nothing compared to…”   
The rooms air hung so damp and heavy it felt nearly impossible to breathe. Natasha and Sam walked down the stairs to join them and Thor found his way to Bruces side.   
“We fixed the window,” Natasha informed him.   
Steve absently touched the scratch across his cheek. He didn't even feel the itch of dried blood, he couldn't tell if it was the cold or the overwhelming numbness of his mates despair.   
“Ah, thank you.”   
The pack looked at him. He felt the heavy weight of expectation crescendo in their gazes. He had never been on this end of it. Tony was. He stood behind and let him speak for the two of them. He swallowed missing that barrier and wishing Tony could be there as a support beam.   
“We shall take this next week easy in mourning.” Steve said. “We shall leave the window until spring and continue on as usual.”   
“Who will dust?” Clint asked. “That was Jarvis job?”  
“He hadn't been dusting the last few weeks, Nat has been doing it.” Sam answered for him.   
“That feels…”  
Natasha held up a hand. “I like what I like to do.”   
“Alright,” Clint said with a shrug.   
This silence came once again for just a moment before Clint made a grunting sound. Suddenly everyone was on edge.   
He shook off their concern. “It's fine they aren't do yet.”   
Bruce stood and checked the soup stirring it. “Clint is right, they are possibly false pangs. Where are they coming from?”  
“Right under my rib cage.” Clint said.   
Bruce set the spoon down. “Soups done.”   
He turned to Clint and did his usual pat down of his oversized belly. “Your womb hasn't dropped yet. If they get more intense and longer, please find me you idiot.”   
Clint smiled at him. “Good ol Bruce.”   
Steve stood and grabbed two bowls dripping the soup into and ignoring the break in tension as his pack resumed their good natured ribbing. He left out the back door trudging through ankle high snow to the warehouse. Tony awaited him. 


	15. Growth and Happiness

Steve was right to stay in the farmhouse. Tony was non-stop. He was up writing things down and melding things, the sound of his hammer heard ringing through all hours of day and night. Occasionally he'd collapse on top of Steve in the cot with Dummy pressed between them. Then he'd be up once more his minds pace almost audible in its whirl. Steve sketched and checked on the pack making sure that they were doing well. He also grabbed Bucky a few times for Tony to make measurements and one time take blood.   
He stopped being able to tell how long they stayed there other than at night he slept warmed by the kiln and forgers fire and at day he awoke and went to the main house to talk and check on the pack. Everyone had reverted to normal and Steve missed the dinners with them and the talk of old tales and new stories but as soon as night began to crawl across the horizon earlier and earlier everyday he headed to the farmhouse and the endless hours of Tonys madness and grief. He thought it would be endless until one morning he entered the house and no one was there.   
Steve searched for them and found them packed in the living room a surrounding Clint's prone form.   
Steve peeked over them and saw two babes face pinched red and furious but babes all the same.   
“What a blessed day the Lady gives us,” Steve whispered.  
The pack looked up and Clint snored clearly exhausted from the birthing.   
Bucky smiled. “A boy and a girl. We haven't chosen names just yet.”   
“I only met them an hour ago but if anything happened to them I'd kill everybody in this room and myself.” Natasha said.   
Steve looked up at Bucky. “Have you held them?”  
Bucky froze deeply uncomfortable. He flexed his shoulders. “Not yet.”  
Steve stared down at them so small and vulnerable. He was unsure if he'd be confident enough to one hand them.   
“Come with me.” Steve said.   
Bucky looked up eyes wide. “Is it done?”  
Steve jerked his head and didn't answer. The two left together and when they entered the workshop Tony was just pulling out one of his rune brands from the forge.   
“Did I ask him to come?” Tony asked. “I don't remember. I would have gone to get him anyway but—”   
“The babes are here.” Steve told him skipping greetings and Tonys odd ramblings.   
“Already?” Tony said the rune brand hanging limply from his hand and setting some paper on fire.   
“It's been over a month since you've been indoors, Lord Stark, I am surprised they came so late,” Bucky said snidely.   
“Ah.” Tony said absently patting the flames out with one gloved hand. “Steve, dear, could you have him lay down on one of the tables. I just got the last skin rune done.”  
Steve swept away a pile of scrap metal, papers, and candle wicks. “Here.”  
Bucky hopped up and laid down. “This is going to hurt isn't it.”   
Steve patted his shoulder. “You don't have to.”   
Bucky clenched his hand and stared stalwart at the ceiling. “Do it.” 

Clint awoke to the sounds of screams. He began popping a tit for one of the two cubs to suck on. They both looked the sam unless naked and Clint was too tired to judge himself for not telling the difference. He was pulling his shirt down when he realized they were both still asleep and the entire pack was looking towards the back of the house. It wasn't the babes.   
“What in the fathers balls?” Clint muttered. Thor stood up.  
“I’ll see what has made those hideous sounds.”  
Clint stopped him with a hand on his ankle. “Don't, its just Bucky.” Clint said and then fell back asleep.Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them. The pack could not stop staring at Clint's lack of concern.   
“Well, we should wait and see,” he said.

Bucky sat up he felt as if his entire body was shaking loose. Lord Stark was testing out the motion on his new arm. The leather straps bit into his shoulders but… Bucky's fingers twitched and he made a fist. Tony let go of the hand and let him take control.   
“We’ll do a pencil test to see if you can maintain human grip pressures,” Tony said handing him a pencil. Bucky took it and he could almost but not quite feel the charcoal and wood beneath the metal.   
Tony grabbed a paper from the pile and made three simple shapes. “Here copy.” He said flipping the paper over.   
Bucky had to move his entire being to get the arm position right because it didn't feel natural against him given that it was strapped on with leather and the area around the amputation branded with runes. He shakily but delicately copied the the shapes.   
“Well fuck me,” Tony said. “I made a prosthetic arm.”   
Steve clapped him on the back. “That you did.”  
Bucky put down the pencil. “I would like to hold my pups now.”   
Tony blinked and Bucky saw for the first time the man smile with his whole face and body. “Of course.”   
He finally felt something snap in place and bowed his head submissively with instinct instead of control. “Thanks.”   
The three headed back to the warmth of the house and looked at and held babies. Tony for the first time in over a month finally slept in a bed. 

Bruce awoke to babies squalling. He groaned flipping his pillow over his head. He'd been extra exhausted recently and Clint's children weren't helping his failing sleep cycle or constant nausea. He'd almost vomited for the first time in his career as a doctor when he found a solid cloth outside their room. He was known for his strength in stomach but this was just too much. Everything felt like too much. He was also getting migraines and the monster was more talkative and, and, Thor would not give him space. Even now while Bruce tried to smother himself in a pillow the man was wrapped completely around him. Bruce was too hot. He began to cry. That was the lost straw he got out of bed and Thor whimpered then rolled over in Bruces vacated spot. Bruce wasn't concerned he would wake up. The man slept like the dead. Bruce padded out to the living room and found a cloak that was Sam’s and stuffed his feet into boots then braved the great outside for the workshop where Tony had returned to. He switched where he was sleeping but he still spent most of his time with Dummy and the kiln.   
Tony opened the door as though expecting him. He seated him on a bench and stuffed hot tea into his hands.   
Bruce took a sip and Tony had something in his hands that he was tinkering with. It looked suspiciously like a skull.   
“What brings you here my friend?” Tony asked polishing the metal with a ash blackened cloth.   
“I fear I might be dying.” Bruce said.   
“Headaches?”  
“Yes.”  
“Nausea?”  
“Yes?”  
“Fatigue?”   
“I don’t like where you're going with this.”  
Tony held up the child like metal skull and sighed. “How would you diagnose yourself?”  
“Omega, hasn't had a period in over a decade and is now having pregnancy symptoms it's probably menopause. My body deciding the baby machine is done for good.”   
Tony set the metal and polish down and picked up an arm that he began polishing. “There you have it.”  
“You don't think so.”  
Tonys face pulled into a troubled frown. “It's what you think my friend that matters, not I.”  
“Are you?” Bruce asked realizing in the month since the birth Tony had some how created an large automaton.   
“My heat never came.” Tony said continuing to polish.   
“As your doctor that doesn't mean much. You had been on suppressants and had run out only two months ago. You had still been on birth control when you were bitten…”  
“I hadn't.” Tony said cutting Bruce off. Bruce sat his thoughts overloading and turned his gaze to the dissembled automaton. It was the size of a two year old and the outside gleamed bright and ready. Bruce knew that the inside was covered in dried blood and runes. His eyes drifted over to Tony and saw the pink scars across his wrists.   
“Does Captain Rogers know,” Bruce asked.   
Tony’s movements stuttered and stopped. “No.”  
“He hasn't seen the automaton?”  
Tony swallowed and his eyes shifted guiltily across the table. “I only work on her at night.”   
“What do you do during the day?”   
“Clocks.”   
The room sat heavy around them and Tony picked up the head once more this time gently cupping it in his hands. He smiled.   
“The twins were so small when they came.” Tony sighed. Bruce watched him not feeling the urge to speak. “They still haven't chosen names, but that doesn't matter you can see the love in every look and movement from them. Even exhausted as they are.”   
The pack has helped them as much as they could given that babies require their carriers milk and not much else for quite awhile. Tony didn't continue.   
Bruce looked up at the high ceiling haphazardly patched together.   
“I'm not pregnant and you don't want a baby,” Bruce said aloud.   
Tony pressed the metal head to his and sighed his shoulders drooping. “We are both so wretched.”   
Bruce smiled and switched over to Tonys bench so that they could lean against each other. “At least we are wretch's together.”   
“I thought two omegas don't make a pack?”   
Bruce chuckled silently. “Consider my mind finally changed.”  
Tony laughed brittle and true soaking in Bruce’s warmth.   
  
Another month passed and the winter finally let up the snow began to melt and once there were patches of snow on the ground the letter of retrieval from the federal court came.   
The marshal was a different one than the two that had come and he didn't stay longer than to hand the letter and threaten Steve until Steve pulled rank. It was time to leave.   
That night Steve called the entire pack in for a meeting. Clint and Bucky had a baby each, Tony sat tinkering with a clock, Thor was leaning over his chair so that he could touch Bruce who was looking mildly ill, Sam and Natasha were staring at Bruce waiting for him to say something, what? Steve didn't know.   
“Bucky, Thor and I will leave next morn for the court to discuss the dismemberment of the Hammer and Stane pack.” Steve said succinctly.  
Bucky stood suddenly and the rest of the packs restless air began to grate against the babes ease causing them to fuss. “What?” He asked bouncing the kid.   
“I considered just taking Natasha and Sam but the court will want the mate of the omega left in the burning house and as much political overhaul we can use.”   
Thor then stood up and began to pace. “You plan on using my title.”   
“To keep all of us out of jail? Yes.”  
“To keep Lord Stark out of jail.” Bucky said.   
Steve rolled his eyes at his second. “That too but do you want me and Natasha and Sam in jail, James Buchanan Barne?”   
Bucky sat down still bouncing the kid looking sullen.   
Tony set down his tools and stood at the end of the table drawing everyone's attention. “You're leaving. How long?”  
“A few months, at the longest.” Steve said.   
“Why are you leaving so quickly?”   
Steve scrubbed his face. “In all honesty, Tony, I want this done and over with so I can propose properly to you.”   
Tony stepped back, and Steve watched the color climb his cheeks. “Oh.”  
Thor pointed to Bruce. “Us. Mate. Now.”   
Bruce who had been looking out of it the entire time suddenly focused and slammed hands on table. “You no go.”  
“We mate and you won’t ever be without me.” Thor explained.   
Bruce sat his eyes still shaded in green and squinted at the table. “You smart. That why we mate.”   
Thor picked up Bruce and threw him over his shoulder. “Thank you, Bruce of Banner.” The two went up stairs very loudly.   
Clint blinked and handed his baby to Natasha. “Bucky, hon, its fine.”   
“What?” Bucky said turning around.   
“I told you I wouldn’t leave.”   
Clint gently patted Bucky's cheek. “You aren't you're making sure you get to stay here and see what Thing one and Thing two end up looking like when their thirty.”   
Bucky leaned his cheek into Clint's palm.   
“Okay.”   
Clint's face softened and he took the baby off of Bucky's hands and opened his shirt to breast feed knowing by some cosmic force that it was time.   
Steve turned to Tony now that the pack had settled with the news over all. Tony swallowed. “Come,” he said. “I have something to show you.”   
Steve stood and to the workshop they went.   
Tony crawled under one of the tables and picked up a box marked junk then delicately pulled out a small automaton in pieces and placed on the table. Steve felt the blood drain from his face.   
“Are you—”  
“I don't know.” Tony said. “I don't recognize signs but we've been together quite a bit and I ran out of birth control months ago.”  
Steve walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug. “Then why?”  
“I just want the option.” Tony said his voice solemn and quiet. “She's pretty right?”   
Steve squeezed him. “Beautiful.”  
Tony tilted his head into Steves shoulder. “I miss him and I just wanted you to know…”   
Steve pulled away so that he could kiss Tonys tears.   
“It's okay.”   
Tony wrapped his arms tighter and pulled him into a far more hurried kiss. “I don't know what. You'll see when you come back.”   
“It doesn't matter I want you and that is all, sad devil.”  
“Me too, foolish angel.”   
Words were lost then in the feeling of bodies pushed against each other and warmth being spilt and emotions shared through actions. 

The next morning the pack sat on the porch steps and watched the three alphas leave towards the horizon. Tony was the only one standing leaning against one of the support beams and he felt a heaviness in his chest as the pack bonds started what was going to be a lengthy arduous stretch.   
Bruce was sleeping cheek cupped in his hand a very red very new mating mark showing through the lazily thrown on cloak he wore. Clint was quiet holding both of the pups to him as close as possible and bouncing his knee nervously. Natasha and Same were next to him arms across his back as a safety net.   
“I hate watching the alphas leave.” Tony said. “I do not want to become a swooning omega.”  
“Nor do I but I also have babies.” Clint grumbled.   
“You have us,” Natasha said.  
Tony snickered. “Ah, yes the Wilsons will be our strong alphas in these trying times. Who's going to fuck who first?”  
“Ah so you've lost your toys.” Sam said a wry grin shaping his words.   
“That we did, Mr. Wilson.” Tony answered. “But work is to be done and I’m certain I can convince Bruce to make us pie.”   
Bruce jerked awake then. “Pie?”  
“If you would be so kind,” Tony leaned over and offered him a hand.   
“Yeah, alright.” Bruce said on a deep yawn stretching and revealing he'd been wearing nothing but his cloak. His rather pudgy middle was beginning to round out Tony noticed pulling him up.   
“Do you have anything you want to tell us, Bruce,” Natasha said eyeing his middle.   
“Nothing at all.” Bruce said closing the cloak. He rushed inside with no preamble and began to clank around the kitchen.   
She hummed and stood reaching out for one of the twins so that Clint could also haul himself up.  
“Don't pester them, Nat, Bruce isn't pregnant and Tony doesn't want kids.” He said just as one of his began screaming.   
“Now that I think of it neither do I.” 

They had been gone for months. Months. Steve was exhausted. They repeated the same story over and over. Omitting Bruce and Tonys involvement given that they would be seen as abominations against the gods. Thor at one point sent lighting through the ceiling and said with a commanding voice to one of the marshals. “Does that give evidence for the damage done?”   
Bucky was asked one too many times about Clint's pregnancy until he threw a chair through a window and screamed. “I want to see my mate!”   
It was after that that the judge called it a just pack war and let them be on their way. It had been a month long journey to the big city and then three months in civil court talking to judges and marshals and signing treaties and land over. There was so much land. They needed money more and now they had enough notes to live comfortably until their grandchildren died. Steve was legally allowed all of Tonys property since they were claiming that he killed Stane and got Tony as a prize. It made him sick to his stomach but it wasn't as if they'd believe Bruce Banner was able to rip a mans head off.   
Steve was ready to be home. He had money, their pack would be safe to become fat and happy and he missed Tony. He missed the smell of iron and the heat of the kiln. He missed the whir of Dummy's wheels and the sharp pinch of his claws. He missed Natashas quiet sarcasm and Sams wry expressions. He missed the rich scent of Bruces cooking and overwhelming sound of the twins screams. He missed Clint's body sprawled on every available surface sleeping, mouth open usually a baby or two on his breast. He missed, he missed. Tony. The smiles, the conversations the jokes, and quiet company. He was legally Tonys mate but that meant nothing without the man beside him.   
It had been six total months away and they were haggard with exhaustion as they ran the last gap home as wolves. Their packs hit them harshly against their sides but they could not stop. Would not. Home. It sang through their blood and pounded with in their bonds. Home.   
When the house was visible there were four figures and two babies and Thor flew towards them the wind and the air catching on him as he shifted to man and wrapped himself around Bruce. Bucky was more subtle walking up to Clint who was sitting as the twins crawled over the blankets. He licked Clint's cheek.   
“I had to name them while you were gone.” Clint told him.   
“The one with your angry eyebrows and hair is Natalia. The others who's trying to eat his foot is Steven Anthony. We've been been calling him Stevie.”   
Bucky turned and crouched in front of the two whole babies and let them crawl to him gripping his fur and relearning their fathers smell. He licked and played with them and Natasha covered her mouth.   
“What?” Sam asked.   
“It's so cute.” She said her voice monotone.   
“I could die happy right now.” Sam agreed.   
Steve watched his pack sitting contentedly letting the bonds grow and solidify.  
Thor pulled away from Bruce who had been sitting in a rocking chair before the large prince picked him up and squeezed him like a ball of dough.   
“I have missed you my mate.” Thor said his face into Bruce’s neck.   
Bruce was angled awkwardly against Thor and had to nearly sprain his arm to be able to pet the other man's head.   
“I missed you too.”   
“You're much heavier than before.” Thor said setting him down finally and looking concerned.   
“That I am.” Bruce said. He grabbed Thors hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. A baby. He was unsure how many but it felt like a litter and he was never going to do this again because Thors virility might kill him the second time.   
Thors eyes grew wide. “You're quickening.”   
“I'm very close to being done quickening.” Bruce said with defeat. He had given up two months ago when he had to yell for Tony to help him out of bed. That had been his defeat and the acknowledgement that he was very very pregnant.   
Thor pulled him into another heavy hug. Bruce was just thankful that his feet were off the ground. “I knew the gods would not have forsaken my manhood.”   
“This is the first and last time,” Bruce muttered but let Thor take in the joy and relaxed for the first time since his mate left. He had missed the over enthusiastic puppy in his kitchen and stepping on his toes. The monster had been grumpy and thus made him grumpy and he was certain that he might have been unbearable to be around. None of that mattered now that his mate was home. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of rain and lightning. 

Steve let out a sigh and let his pack reestablish bonds. He had someone to look for. He trotted around the house and saw Dummy. He barked and Dummy looked up and waved its arm back and forth trying to roll to greet him only to fall over. That was when he noticed the automaton in a pink frilly dress with a wide brimmed hat toddle over to it and helped Dummy up. Dummy completed his journey making loud clanking noises and the small automaton held out a hand for Steve to sniff. He did and let her run a hand over his snout. He pretended like he didn't feel a resounding sadness at her presence. Dummy clutched some of the cloth on his pack and dragged him towards the farmhouse that now had red and white paint. The little automaton walked with them her hand gently pressed to Steves side occasionally petting the fur there before stilling. She made softer less agitated and exact ticking noises than Jarvis did. Steve still liked the sound. They padded into the warehouse.   
“Wednesday, if this about getting your dress dirty, then you shouldn't go running about in it throwing mud at Dummy.” Tony called once he heard the door creak and let them in.   
“We have a visitor, Mister Stark.” She said her voice echoing like a small girls.   
Tonys back straightened. “I knew they were close but I didn’t realize,” he turned on the work bench and faced Steve.  
Steve shifted standing naked with Tonys two children. “Hi.”   
“Hi.” Tony said.   
“Ive missed you, frightful devil.” Steve said stepping further in slowly.   
“And I you, lonely angel.” Tony didn’t move. “He is here right?”   
“Yes, Mister Stark.” Wednesday answered. She was still by Steves side.   
“Is she…” Steve swallowed. His throat closed up and he was unable to finish the question.   
“I don't know.” Tony said. “I put her together and she began to speak but I had also placed those runes in her. I do not know if it is consciousness I have created or…the lady has birthed.”   
Tony stood his movements weighed down walked around to greet Steve. The swell of his belly was unmistakeable even under the smithy’s apron.   
“Tony,” Steve gasped. Tony smiled and walked up to him. He kissed Steve his belly between them.   
“This,” Tony said laying his hands on the swell, “is definitely yours.”   
Steve laughed. “Thank you.” He said wrapping Tony in a hug. “You didn’t have to.”   
“I know.” Tony said. “I wanted to.”   
“Thank you, selfless devil.”  
“You're welcome, selfish angel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far...Thanks. I appreciate you. Even if you didn't like it.


End file.
